Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords
by darksider82
Summary: Naruto gains one of the seven swords, new twist on how they came about.
1. Chapter 1

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter I**

**Creation**

Lana grinned as Voldemort collapsed to his knees, pitched forwards and died as the over powered gouging curse tore through his stomach perferating his intestines, splitting his heart in two and punctured his lungs.

"Finally its over!" Lana said excitedly, however as she turned around she saw that Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Luna Lovegood and Fred and George Weasley had their wands trained on her.

"What's with the wands pulled on me? I just killed Tom, its over! George didn't I save you from an imminent death earlier on this year? What's going on you lot?" She asked pulling out her own wands in retaliation.

"Potter, We were never your friends...We were paid by Dumbledore to befriend you and when you defeated Voldemort as he knew you would we would have to exterminate you. The only way to defeat the dark is to become dark." Growled Ron, a faint smirk of greed crossing his face at the prospect of all the money he was going to get.

Several similar thoughts crossed the minds of the other six. Neville and Luna looked on with sorrow on their faces and Lana understood. Neville and Luna had evidently been co-erced into disposing of her.

"AVADA!" Screamed Ron, but Lana was already moving in a blur of movement she rematerialised in front of Ron and reminiscent of Hermione back in third year she cocked her fist and punched Ron clean across the face.

Everyone stared at her sudden burst of speed then Lana smirked and remembering a curse that she had read in one of the darker books in the Black Library she began to chant.

"**Exaudi orationem meam****Nullam****in aliam****transmutare****hos****ut****mihi****ad****finem dierum****pugnemus****!" **She cried out and they began to glow a pale white colour.

She chanted it again and again, each time the spell the faint glow brightened. "Well, the curse has activated...Soon enough we are going to painfully die as our bodies are destroyed and our souls are transformed into new objects."

Then the pain started, Lana felt it first it a stabbing in the abdomen like a bed of nails and then the pain increased and Lana felt her flesh, bone, muscle slowly disentigrate.

The seven of them slowly decomposed as the pale aura glowed brighter and brighter and the transformation began.

Ron Weasley began to stretch and curve, as his mortal form began fade you could tell with the amount of greed in his aura, he would thirst for blood and he became the Kubikiribocho or decapitating carving knife.

Hermione, based on her attitude of gluing the group together for noble and nefarious schemes became the Nuibari or sewing needle.

Neville lost his baby fat, became stockier and his faint muscles began to enlarge, increase in density and strength forming an axe and hammer which would gain its name Kabutowari or helm splitter.

The twins, stuck together for better or worse became dual blades known for channelling their energy and became the Kiba or the thunderswords.

Ginny to match her temperament became the Shibuki or Splashsword based on her sudden bouts of anger due to her being an au natural Weasley which had been enhanced by her possession of Tom Riddle.

Luna due to her so called shifting nature and unable to be classified as sane which Lana's opinion was brilliant as the girl saw Lana for who she was and not her titles and as such transformed into the Hiramekarei or Twinsword.

Out of the eight of them, Lana suffered the most she erupted in scaled, her mouth extended revealing tonnes of sharp teeth and her physical mass shifted to something akin to a Shark. She had become the most feared sword of all Samehada the Sharkskin.

The years turned into decades, the decades turned to centuries and the centuries became milleniums. Over time Lana and her rivals observed the rise and fall of the human race. They watched as the muggles discover the magical community who rebelled against a union and were annihalated.

The surviving magicals went underground, thus the muggles turned their fury, greed and lust for power, fuel and precious metals upon each other and slowly destroyed each other.

During these turbulent times the landmasses shifted, the world changed and eventually on the turn of the eon did something happen. Four women and three men were carving out the ground of what used to be Scotland when they hit upon a block of black marble.

"Mizukage-sama, we found something." One of them shouted as he grabbed the first sword and pulled. Samehada stirred and extended her senses, she couldn't believe it after an eon of slumber someone had found them and were going to use them again.

Oh how very right and wrong she was. Hundreds of years passed and the Seven Swords watched as Kirigakure flourished into a brillian but dark city bathed in a glorious but bloody history. It appeared that Lana and her enemies were passed down from generation to generation making them both wielders and blades alike a savage reputation.

The blades grew stronger with the amount of chakra being pushed into them, that they had began to manifest special abilities. Lana had quickly been pushed to the sidelines for just holding massive mounts of chakra and all of the spotlight finally fell on Kubikiribocho who literally glowed under the praise.

Now almost an eon and half later, Samehada and finally grown tired of being used for needless war, death and destruction. Her latest wielder Hoshigaki Kisame had just been killed by a masked man named Uchiha Madara.

Lana snuck off, she shredded her bandages and swallowed the Shark contract. All of the Blades and specific contract bound to them but the bunch of temperamental, pissy assholes who spent far too much time posturing on who was the most powerful hadn't discovered theirs.

"_I'm off to find a true warrior...One who will fight so that future generations may not."_


	2. Chapter 2

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter II**

**Unity**

Samehada, shuffled through Hi no Kuni on her spines. It had been a few months or so she thought ever since she ditched her previous user. All of sudden her senses began to tingle.

It was a rich fruity scent, that sent warm tingles through her. It was the smell of chakra. Samehada followed her detector spines located just around her mouth until she came to a wall.

Samehada, attached herself to the walls and with the skill and grace of a shinobi and the senses are sensitive of a hawk, scaled and dropped inside the wall.

She had made it. The chakra was hotter than normal as she was in Hi no Kuni, her current location was Konohagakure no Sato. Here she was, the best place to turn over some new scales.

At that moment, a blonde haired, blue eyed, orange tracksuit and whiskered little boy came pelting into the alleyway. "Crap, crap, crap." Naruto muttered furiously as the civilian mob headed into the alleyway.

"THERE! GET THE BRAT! KILL THE FOX! GLORY TO THE FOURTH!" They screamed. The ANBU hadn't arrived, the first two civilians grabbed Naruto as a third and fourth stabbed him with knives.

The first two flung the boy to the floor and the crowd proceeded to hit, kick, whip and stab him. The ANBU hadn't arrived yet. Naruto began to scream in pain but still the ANBU didn't arrive.

Then a giggling sound was heard as a blue bandaged thing walked over. Samehada was enraged. _"They dare try and kill a little boy? They will pay for this."_

Samehada shredded her bandages, shot forward, her mouth opened and elongated swallowing the boy with one gulp. _"Jinchuriki...Kyuubi...Namikaze Naruto...Son of Namikaze Naruto. Maybe I've found the correct wielder."_Samehada thought as she slowly began to heal the boy with her monstrous levels of chakra. The joys of being the chakra stealer.

"Is that Samehada? The sharkskin of the Mist? We must claim it for Sasuke-sama." Claimed the civilians. One launched himself at the sword, which skittered backwards and lashed out with its spines shaving the flesh and muscle off his chest.

Suddenly a mountain of KI was felt in the air as the ground surrounding the sword cracked slightly as eight ANBU and the hokage slammed into the ground. "Take them alive." It was a slaughter, the ANBU moved and the civilians flew.

"Get Ibiki." Ibiki arrived with a dozen of his minions and they carted the civilians away without a word.

"Hokage-sama, isn't that Samehada?" Pointed Inu. The Hokage turned around to find himself looking at the massive purple sword which seemed to be grinning at him.

The ANBU and the Hokage circled the sword, when it began to gurgle, stretch and then slowly spat out a battered and bruised but definitely alive Naruto. "JIJI!" He shouted as he dove into the hokage's arms.

"The sword ate me to protect me jiji." The boy repeated over and over again. "gigigigigigigigigigig!" Exclaimed the sword but Naruto heard 'Not about to let my childhood happen again.'

"What do you mean? Your childhood? I mean you're a sword?" Asked Naruto causing the Hokage to gasp.

"Naruto-kun, can you talk to Samehada?" He asked curiously.

Naruto nodded "Same-chan, do you want to come with me? How am I going to carry you?"

If Samehada had her physical body she would have laughed at Naruto. 'Don't worry Naruto...brace yourself.' With that the scales retracted and the sword became shorted and slimmer and jumped into the air, flipped and attached itself to Naruto's back.

"Naruto, since Samehada has chosen you to wield it. It's up to you to care for the blade. I'll send Osu and Neko to you tomorrow after lessons to train you how to wield a blade."

Naruto nodded and walked back to the slums of Konoha where his apartment was located. Naruto let himself in and lay on his sofa, Samehada on the floor purring.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

As Naruto closed his eyes, he found himself in a sewer system, up to his ankles in water. "So you're already here Naruto-chan?" A voice said from behind him.

Naruto spun and sitting on top of the water in form clinging shinobi attire, black vest topped with a trench coat sat the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. "Nice to know I've still got it Naruto-kun." The woman said smiling.

Naruto couldn't help but notice that she had definitely inherited her mother's beauty. "Who are you?" He asked curiously.

"I'm Lana Potter, or you may know me as Samehada or Same-chan...Before you ask Naruto-chan we are in your mind." She commented.

Naruto looked around in amazement "This is my mind?" Lana nodded.

"We need to see someone in here." She commented before walking away with Naruto hurrying to keep up. Soon enough they found themselves in front of a large cage with the kanji for 'SEAL' written across it.

"**WHO DISTURBS ME!"**A booming voice growled from behind the cage doors. Naruto gasped as he saw a massive fox face leer out at him. Whilst Lana just looked disinterested.

"**BRAT! GET IN HERE SO I CAN RIP YOU TOO PIECES! THE BITCH AS WELL!"**It growled.

"Fuck you Kyuubi...You and I are tenants. I'm Samehada so unless you have the wish of losing some of your tails, I suggest you shut the fuck up and pack in the 'I'm going to rip you to shreds' monologue." Snarled Lana.

Kyuubi stared at the girl in horror. She had some nerves, nerves of steel to backchat him. **"So girl, you think you're not terrified of me? How are you going to stop me from making the brat's life hell?"**Mocked Kyuubi.

Lana smirked at the fox. "I'm over a thousand years old. My chakra levels make yours seem small. I was born immortal, marked by fate and destiny." She said stepping forward and walked through the cage and in one swift movement punched the Kyuubi in the forepaw before materializing on other side of the gate, pulling a large five meter long, three foot wide cylinder of red chakra into her.

"See Kyuubi? I have no problem ripping chakra off you. Now you and I are going to train Naruto to control his natural bijuu levels of chakra. Then we are training it with my levels of chakra and finally yours. It's been nine years Kyuubi, it's time to start paying rent." Lana declared before turning back to Naruto.

"Naruto, it's time for you to wake up. We begin training tomorrow, by the time you graduate from the academy you will know and have the same amount of jutsu give or take as Uchiha Sasuke."

With that the mind faded and Naruto found himself waking up.

**-x-x-x-x-x-**

Naruto found himself on his couch, groaning he got up showered, changed clothes and cleaned out his stash of ramen into the bin bag. He left his apartment and crept upstairs.

Upstairs was another apartment which was deserted much like the entire apartment block. Naruto had secretly turned it into a miniature garden where he was growing various fruits and vegetables.

After swallowing three Tomatoes, he dashed out the door swinging Samehada onto his back as he dashed to the academy. _'Naruto, just for today, should anyone dare you to use me to prove you can use it, allow me to take over.'_ Lana instructed.

Naruto nodded as they sped through the streets, dodging, ducking, dipping and sliding around civilians, over and under carts and stalls. Naruto made it to the academy to find the doors shutting; you weren't allowed in for the day if those doors shut.

Naruto's class was just right of the doors "I'm sorry Iruka-sensei for the window!" he stated as he charged forwards and jumped.

Iruka had just said Naruto's name on the register when Naruto came crashing through the window into his seat.

"Sorry but the doors were almost shut had to come in through windows. Never said about coming in their by the way just to be in the school before the doors close."

Iruka and the class just stared...


	3. Placements

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter III**

**Placements**

The class stared at the dynamic entrance caused by the Blonde. "Anyway, today we are doing a review on the basic techniques the Kawamari, Henge and Bunshin." Explained Iruka.

Naruto winced, he despised the bunshin. He couldn't perform it correctly regardless of the control exercises he performed he could not do the illusionary bunshin. "Naruto-kun, they said do a clone jutsu. I found one over the years of being wielded by all sorts of people. It took me a while but I found it. It's called the **Kage bunshin. **You make a half tiger seal with horizontal half tiger crossing it at the knuckle of the vertical half tiger."

Naruto grunted, "Uzumaki Naruto perform your henge."

Naruto moulded his chakra and in poof of smoke stood a carbon copy of one Lana Potter. "Naruto, just WHO was that?" Questioned Iruka curiously.

"One major headache, Iruka-sensei. A headache that will take a while to get over and involves the permission from the hokage." Said Naruto smugly.

"Moving swiftly onwards the Kawamari." Ordered Iruka.

The results were interesting. Most of the students replaced themselves with a log, as per normal leaf tradition. Sasuke swapped with a chair and the clan children did something similar.

Naruto smirked deviously and swapped himself with Mizuki, had entered the room carrying a large stack of paper when he found himself engulfed in a plume of smoke and found himself on the far side of the classroom.

"Iruka-sensei, I did it. I swapped with Mizuki-sensei. Oh bugger, the paperwork." Naruto shouted as he dived, successfully catching the paperwork and placed into on the teachers desk.

"Now the bunshin." Ordered Iruka.

"Lana-chan, tell me you have a solution for me please."

"Of course Naruto-kun, its called the **Mizu bunshin. **Water and Wind are your natural affinities but with the Fox you have one for fire as well. Don't worry I'll help you, for after all we are bonded."

Naruto began to sweat as he was called up to perform a bunshin **"Bunshin no jutsu!" **As predicted the sickly looking clones appeared, as the class dissolved into laughter, Naruto spilt the water jug on Iruka's desk.

"NARUTO! YOU IDIOT! YOU STILL CAN'T PERFORM A **BUNSHIN!**" Shouted Iruka, but Naruto smirked.

"I can't form ILLUSIONARY bunshins, they're classed as genjutsu. I found my hospital records. Much of it was blacked out, which makes me interested. Anyway I scanned through it and from what I could make out, I have such dense and mountains of chakra it says bluntly my skill at genjutsu will be absolutely nothing. But I can perform NINJUTSU clones as so **MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

"Mizu means water Naruto, there is no water...oh!" Finished Iruka when he saw the water on the floor which expanded and began to mould itself into a humanoid shape. Before long two fully functioning water clones in the shape of Naruto appeared.

"See. I can perform a bunshin. Just not the type you were expecting."

"Class dismissed, the graduation exam is in three days. Practise and revise everything." Ordered Iruka and the class filed out.

"Naurto-kun, stay behind." Asked Iruka. Naruto did so, then sat on a desk and pulled Samehada off his back and unwrapped the scaled katana.

"Yeah sensei?" He asked as he felt the sword groan and purr almost catlike.

"_Lana-chan, I swear is more catlike than I thought. Though for being such a beautiful woman its hard not to imagine. Bad Naruto. No thinking such things about your sentient female sword."_

Lana giggled and moaned slightly as Naruto absentmindedly ran his hands over the interlocking scales and ridges that formed the blade. "Naruto, quite frankly I'm concerned about you. This is your last chance to graduate before you need to seriously consider if being a shinobi is what you want. You have continuously failed every review and exam but now what changed?"

Naruto looked at his teacher "Same-chan, my tenant happened...Relax, I know why everyone hates me. Its not hard to realise. I know I'm not book smart or learn easily. I used to pull those pranks just to gain attention however when I was nearly killed less than a day ago and I met some people everything changed. I can pass the test, providing I can perform a type of clone jutsu and I don't bomb the written test?"

Iruka nodded and Naruto stood up "I have training to do." He said and with that he jumped out the window and headed off to the training ground to meet Osu and Neko.

Naruto quickly found Neko and Osu waiting for him outside his apartment "Naruto-kun do you have everything?" Asked Neko kindly.

"Not yet, just needed to grab some scrolls on suiton jutsu that I got from Same-chan last night." Naruto said as he entered his apartment.

"Same-chan?" Asked Osu curiously fighting back a cough.

"My sword, surely jiji told you." Naruto said to his second and fifth favourite ANBU minders.

The first was Inu, who would leave him candy and sing him back to sleep. Naruto would know Inu had been if the blonde had been left some fresh food.

Neko was his second favourite, because she would listen to his problems and help him control his temper.

Third and forth were Hebi and Ne, Naruto wasn't as close to these two as the first two but he could depend on them especially during the kage festivals and the Kyuubi festival. They watched his flat or any drunken villagers or shinobi and successfully turned them away.

The final one was Osu, Naruto didn't know Osu that well but he was comfortable with him as Osu tended to be on rota with Neko whenever she was on duty with him. "Who is Same-chan Naruto-kun?" Osu asked as the two ANBU entered the apartment.

Naruto pulled Samehada off his back and pulled the cloth off. "This is Same-chan." Osu and Neko's eyes widened as they saw the purple blue blade.

"Naruto, thats Samehada. One of the legendary swords of the mist. Anyway not asking how you got it but we need to start your training." Osu said coughing into his hand.

The two ANBU and their apprentice entered training ground 66 one of the ANBU regulated training grounds in Konoha. "Naruto-kun, what Osu and I are about to do is reveal our identities to you. We in the ANBU don't normally do such a thing to strangers but we've been looking after you since you were a wee one."

With that they removed their masks and placed them on their belts. "I'm Uzuki Yugao or Neko and that's Gekko Hayate or Osu. Now let's begin."

Naruto nodded, pulled his sword off and the duo began to train him in the kata's of the Crescent Moon Dance. "Naruto, relax you're tensing. Kenjutsu means you have to have fluidity and grace. Now listen to me as I talk whilst you strike the training post."

Hayate and Yugao were amazed, the boy seemed to be a natural at the art of kenjutsu. At first his stance was rigid as cardboard but now it seemed to flow like a stream.

After two hours of training, Naruto was dismissed and he immediately headed to his secluded training area in the deserted area of the village. This area had been badly damaged by the Kyuubi attack and because of that Naruto had the area all to himself.

"It's time for you to learn one of my special jutsu. Its not much but it allows me to leave my sword and come into the real world as a human being." Lana explained and Naruto's eyes widened.

"So what do I do?"

"Create a **Mizu Bunshin. **And I'll do the rest.

Naruto did as instructed and spat on the floor, the insignificant saliva was enough to turn itself into a copy of himself. Then Samehada began to emit a soft yellow chakra which was the colour of sorcerors and sorceresses from the days of old.

"**Samehada hiddenjutsu: True spirit materialisation!" **The clone transformed again, it turned thinner and taller and soon enough in her black clothed glory Lana Potter stood infront of Naruto.

Meanwhile in the Hokage tower, Kakashi, Kurenai and Asuma stood in front of the elderly kage. "You three have your teams...Dismissed."


	4. Chapter 4

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter IV**

**Training and Hard labour**

Life on team seven sucked. Especially for Naruto, Monday to Friday he would train with his so called team mates. Actual team work scenarios they sucked eggs. 'Sucking eggs' was one of the many slang terms Naruto had picked up from the sentient sword that was quickly becoming his mentor. They also sparred, Naruto, had quickly developed an unorthodox fighting style. His arms or arm was mainly used for utilising his sword and the free one to feint with. The main strength of the style came from using his knees and feet to strike with.

The first time he used the style against Sakura, he flattened the girl within two minutes. Though according to Lana, he could have neutralised her quicker.

However when he was supposed to fight Sasuke, Kakashi would always restrict his ability to fight. Be it either only with his arms, only his feet or even better yet not allowed to strike or defend.

Then came Saturdays, that day was the most annoying day of all. Sasuke got all of the ninjutsu and taijutsu he requested, Sakura lounged around and he was told to work on his

He also had to complete missions with said team and nine times out of ten, Sakura would mess up. He would step in and then Sakura would ball to the client and Kakashi that he had messed up meaning he got no pay. _"Keep your head down. Do your job. Don't worry about Sakura's, let Sasuke do it for once." _Lana had told him, as he dug out another foot of trench for one of the pig farmers on the outskirts of Konoha.

It was the missions on the outskirts of the farm that Naruto preferred, because the farm owners were more observant and more often than not slipped Naruto more money for finishing Sakura's job when the stupid girl collapsed.

Yata Makrovich, watched from the front porch with the Scarecrowed jonin, as he observed the three kids working on his land. "They've been here for three hours Hatake-san, would you kindly help me to my feet so I can see their progress?" Makrovich was a man in his late early eighties, it was only after his seventyfifth birthday did he realise that time was slowly gaining on him.

So far his eyes and ears had withstood the test of time as did his body. He had been a farmers boy in a farming family, until he had on his way back from market noticed a young noble and his family being accosted by bandits. He had bought several new animals amd a few farming tools including a scythe.

Then without thinking which happened to be a trait in his family going through the ages. He had assault the bandits with said scythe and cut them down. It appeared that the family he had saved were second cousins to the Daimyo and as a reward for saving their lives had allowed given him the chance to become a samurai.

He embraced the samurai way of life, the result after ten years of fighting on the frontlines, he had been elevated to Daimyo guard and finally Guard captain. Then he retired to the outskirts of Konohagakura no sato where he had resumed his previous life as a farmer.

He had married and had six children, four boys and two girls. The boys were currently following in their fathers footsteps as samurai whilst his daughters were happily married in the village. One of his daughters had married into a clan called the Uzuki clan, a clan of shinobi who also followed the way of the sword.

He started off with the girl. He had expected her to dig a hole, five feet down and in diameter using the shovel as a measuring stick. Sakura had only managed to get down two and a half feet by a foot and was sweating madly. "You need to eat better, bend your knees...My youngest daughter could have done a hole five by five in half or a quarter of the time."

With that he left, leaving Sakura to dig frantically to prove the man wrong. The next one up was Sasuke who had been asked to plough the fields manually. The boy had made some decent progress, a bit less than what his sons could have done but the boy was an improvement.

"The lines are a bit crooked. But good progress."

Sasuke grunted as he straightened the plough and he began to push. He inwardly thanked his mother and his aunts and uncles for showing him alternative methods of earning money after retiring. Farming on the Uchiha pastures was one of those things.

Finally Makrovich and Kakashi made their way to Naruto, who was digging out a trench for several troughs to be placed. "Is it long enough?"

"We have seven that need to go in, we've measured them and they're two feet by five feet by three feet. Give six inches or so so you can get two men behind a trough to empty and put it back, we've done enough for six. We have another four feet to go." Another voice replied.

"Uzumaki-san whats going on?" Asked Makrovich curiously.

"Ahh Makrovich-san, I was having an argument with my clones sir. They were protesting at the workload. I've only just started using them sir after digging out the first trough space on your first observation. Then you mentioned you had seven, so I decided to utilise some techniques to speed up the process." Naruto said getting up from one of the troughs, he had just fallen over when he heard the old man come over.

Meanwhile his sword was always in parralel to which ever trough he was in. Ready to wield it should he need to. "Impressive work Uzumaki-san. If you don't mind, take over your pink haired friends work."

Naruto nodded, hopped out the trench, grabbed his shovel and made his way over to Sakura, hopped down next to her and began to dig. At sixteen hundred hours, Makrovich called the genin and declared the mission complete.

He handed out the bundles of ryo to the genin, he went to hand Naruto's which was a lot bigger when he caught Naruto frantically shaking his head. "Hatake-san, take your two genin, I need to have a word with Naruto-kun." Kakashi nodded and the other two genin snickered at their comrades expense.

With them gone, Naruto let out a sigh of relief "Makrovich-sama, it is not because I want to decline your generous bonus I don't. But in the village, I am not in the good graces as those two...As a result if they ever see me gain more money than the pair of them, I'm guaranteed to lose it all in 'tax rise'." He finished with a low growl.

Makrovich stared "They treat you differently for no reason?" He stated and Naruto nodded.

"Despicable, I can't see why you're no different to any other person. You have two arms, hands, two feet and legs, body and head."

Naruto grinned and revealed the sealing symbol on his stomach. "Because of this..."

Makrovich nodded "Ahhh, the attack twelve years ago. Such a tragic thing, such a loss of life...The Yondaime, what a polite young man he was, he also helped me out in the fields when he was assigned this mission...Hang on, I heard rumours from the black ops that the monster had been contained. In YOU!" He said staring at the symbol.

"Uzumaki-san, I respect you for holding such as a terrible monstrosity inside you need anything be it food or guidance my door shall always be open." Makrovich said before handing the boy his payment for the mission in one pouch and a rolled up bundle of notes in another which Naruto skilfully hid inside one of the hidden pockets in his tracksuit.

Naruto left the house, placing Samehada on his back and ran back towards the village, Naruto caught up with his colleagues and sensei as they were about to enter the hokage's tower. "What did the client want?" Asked Kakashi half interested.

"Wanted to know, if I was interested in doing some extra hours for him on my days off. Something about my brilliant work ethic."

Kakashi nodded, "Impressive, why can't you get that with other clients?"

"I'll be lucky if the other clients even bother to pay me." Naruto spat.

"HOW DARE YOU! NARUTO-BAKA, THE CLIENT HAS GOOD REASON TO RESTRICT YOUR PAY, I BET ITS BECAUSE YOU'RE WORTHLESS AND A CRAP NINJA SINCE YOU'RE BOTTOM OF THE CLASS." Sakura screached.

"Team seven enter." Came a commanding voice, the secretary looked at Naruto sympathetically.

"She's your team mate? Sandaime's will be damned. I'm sorry." The secretary was a civilian who had married a shinobi, despite not being able to serve the Hokage, she managed by helping orphans of they were in need. She always disagreed with the civilian council about their treatment of Naruto, hence why she got possibly the most or second most powerful civilian post in the village.

Kakashi, shuddered. The Hokage was pissed off, evidently at Sakura's treatment of Naruto, after grabbing his genin, he opened the door.


	5. Chapter 5

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter IV**

**Training and Hard labour**

"Remain standing." A firm voice told them as the group entered the office.

Kakashi gulped, the Sandaime was not please. In fact despite looking nonchalent based on the chakra intensity he was emitting made the genin tremble.

"Genin, Haruno please explain your harsh comments." Ordered the Hokage fiercly.

Sakura paled "Hokage-sama, over the two months so far Genin Uzumaki has been found in my opinion to have been being less than superb on our missions. In every mission aside from the one we have just performed, he has broken or destroyed the task our employer has given."

The Hokage nodded, he knew the girl was telling the truth but she only saw what she wanted to see. "Hokage-sama, if I may add something. Genin Haruno, never saw the employer intentionally sabotage the work Genin Uzumaki did." Said Sasuke, but internally smirking. Soon enough the dobe would be dropped from the shinobi forces.

"Hokage-sama, you know why I'm being sabotaged in the centre of the village. I'll be lucky to even eat tonight...Sakura don't even start. It's your mothers fault I'm in this situation. I can't take my frustration out on her but I can you." Naruto growled as Samehada began to expand.

Lana had found that since she had reduced herself to the size of a katana, Naruto could wield her easily. After consulting with him, she slowly began to expand back to her orginial size. One of the things Naruto agreed to for Lana to leech his chakra, thus meaning he was able to improve his chakra control.

He would never be able to use genjutsu but he'd be able be able to perform lower level jutsu. "I know, Genin Uzumaki. I'm ordering you to stay calm and carry on. I can't do anything about your treatment. You Genin Haruno, I'm warning you officially do not think you can get your mother involved in Genin Uzumaki's buisness and you'll be out of the corps."

With that everyone left with Kakashi picking up three D-ranked missions. One for Sakura and Sasuke and the other two on the outskirts of the Village for Naruto.

"Dobe, give me the sword." Ordered Sasuke for the third time.

Naruto stared at the boy "It's a familial bond. Same-chan is sentient. She chooses her wielders not us." Lana giggled.

Sasuke hmmphed and walked off. Naruto shook his head _"Fucking lunatic." _He thought as the group split apart still waiting for their sensei. It wasn't that late, soon enough Kakashi had arrived.

"Naruto, I've got you two missions one is with our just finished client and another is with one Miagi-san. He needs assistance in rounding up his livestock for the evening."

Naruto nodded and walked off, Miagi Hokisuchi was a retired shinobi who was known as one of the 'Uzu few'. The Hokage had told Naruto that his mother had come from Uzushiogakure or The Hidden Eddy Village. He had been one of six shinobi, two were now dead, one was a perverted lech, another a horrible drunkard with an equally horrible temper and the last was a well known pedophilic child experimenter and traitor.

Anyway he had always been interested in fuuinjutsu although he had never been able to learn much because of the intense evacuation and saving the Uzumaki library. He had managed to smuggle the majority of the library out of the Uzu before the forces of Iwa, Kumo, Yugakure, Getsugakure and several dozen mercenaries hired from Mountain country had managed to destroy the village defences.

He had gotten out alive with a young Uzumaki Kushina and her parents. Her parents had told him to hide the scrolls because they didn't trust the welcoming party of Danzo. Because of his background in seals, he understood Uzumaki Naruto's responsibilities. He knew the boys connection to the Kage and of the boys burden and he respected the boy for his service of Konoha which had began since birth.

The young boy appeared at the edge of his farm and quickly made his over. "Ah genin Uzumaki. Where are the rest of the team? Anyway, I need you to guide my sheep into the barn and lock them up."

Naruto nodded and he headed over to the barn. He sealessly summoned up five clones and he slowly began to group the sheep together in the middle of the field. It was quite frankly one of the easier missions Naruto had recieved. Since the flock was the second largest in Konoha, it had been separated into blocks of fifty.

Naruto had started in the late afternoon and by now it was getting dark. Naruto looked up and he calculated that he had about twenty minutes to finish the mission and get inside the gates, before they closed.

Thankfully the landowner had left his house and had descended onto the field. "Uzumaki-san, thank you for the help. I can finish up from here. Come by in the morning for pay. I'll be dropping a memo to Hokage-sama about your work ethic."

Naruto nodded, grabbed his sword and ran for the gates. He made it just as Izumo and Kotetsu were beginning the locking seals. The two gate guards shook their heads, Naruto had always been entertaining to them.

That night Naruto slept well, it appeared that Kakashi had dropped by earlier on with what appeared to be fresh vegetables and meat in his fridge. Naruto grinned, Kakashi was still the best. Naruto had remembered Inu's standing silver hair and it couldn't be a coincidence that Kakashi was his sensei. _"Despite Kakashi-sensei having to teach the three of us, it seems some things still remain the same." _

Naruto was under no impression that Kakashi had been forced to pass the three of them, whilst being forced to teach Sasuke and Sakura more techniques. Naruto didn't mind, his training with Neko and Osu along with Lana was compensating for his lack of official training. He had shown Kakashi an aptitude in tree walking. Who knew that sword training and chakra control could be beneficial.

Yugao and Gekko had learnt how to channel chakra into their blades as normal but Lana had taught them how to throw the energy as a blade. Bad news it either didn't cut deep enough or far enough.

The next morning had dawned bright, early and painfully. Naruto dressed, pulling on his orange tracksuit. Despite all of his forward thinking on his training he had completely forgotten to think about his clothing. "Naruto-kun, don't forget to go shopping today. First get your pay from last evening, meet your team, go do the mission and shop." Lana reminded him from the bathroom.

Lana had over the duration of bonding with Naruto had slowly been able latch onto one of his shadow clones and took upon her appearance at will. "Yes nee-chan." Naruto replied causing Lana to smirk.

The pair of them had agreed, should Naruto ever be in danger where his life could be lost Lana was allowed to emerge. However until then her emergence was his and probably the Hokage's secret.

Naruto soon bounded through the gates and arrived at the farm he was working on last night. He heard a stirring at the house and the client left shortly afterwards in sandals and ninja pants revealing a well muscled body for a sixty year old.

"Ahh Naruto-san, here for your pay?" Naruto nodded and soon enough three sizeable rolls of ryo came pelting out of no-where. Naruto managed to catch the money.

"Shinobi? Hokisuchi-san?" Asked Naruto politely.

"Aye, jonin during the Second Shinobi War. One of six Konoha-nins who raced to your family names village."

Naruto stopped and stared "My family were a clan?" He asked astonished.

Miagi nodded "Not a clan. An entire village. Had their own kage, helped build Konohagakure. Everytime a major tragedy has hit us the shinobi of Uzu had always stood with us. When you get some free time young Uzumaki, I'll teach you a few things...Have a pleasent day oh and if I were you get rid of that atrocious jumpsuit." Naruto grinned and hurried away.

Miagi watched on as the Uzumaki rushed off. "Oh Ashura-sensei, if only you could see your grandson now. He truly honours the Uzumaki, no matter the challenge and no matter who is against him, he always gets up and carries on. Reminds me of you Kushina-chan and you Yondaime-sama."

Naruto slid to a smooth stop in the middle of the high street. The civilian shops were shut thankfully but 'Higurashi's Gear for All Occasions'. Naruto entered and flashed his headband, the clerk nodded. "Looking for clothes?"

Naruto nodded "Back, behind the swords." Naruto nodded and found himself staring at racks of shinobi gear. Ranging from shinobi pants and shirts to mesh and full plate gear. Knowing he was in a rush, he hastily purchased five pairs of black shirts and pants along with some tape and guards. "5000ryo...please."

Naruto paid and quickly left for the training ground. A quick debriefing later consisting of Naruto going for his mission whilst Sasuke and Sakura got one inside the village.

Makrovich was waiting for Naruto to arrive. The moment he did the elderly ex-samurai launched himself at the boy. Naruto's eyes widened as he jumped back as Samehada jumped into his hand. "Dead...Good morning Naruto-san. Good reflexes but that can be improved, your draw as well. Your mission is actually a training session with me. I want to see what my dear Magomusume Uzuki Yugao has taught you."

"You know Yugao-neechan?" He questioned and the man chuckled.

"Aye. I taught her most of what she knows. Now en-garde!" With that the slender Katana clashed with the serrated blade of Samehada.

Naruto knew he was inexperienced but getting humiliated by an old man was embarrasing. The sun by now had now fully risen and the mission had finished. "You're good Naruo-kun, however that will change."

Naruto made his way back to the village with more money in his pocket than ever. He knew deep down that if he won the villagers outside the village over, the inner would follow. He now found himself outside the Hokage's office. "One moment Tazuna-san, I'll send an ANBU to find your teams other team mate."


	6. Chapter 6

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter VI**

**Old feuds**

"No need Jiji-san. I'm here." Naruto said entering the office.

"Sorry I'm late, client wanted me to do a few extra chores for him, before I realised that I had a C-rank mission." Naruto replied before looking his client up and down.

"So I've got a scarecrow, an emo, a pinkette and some what half decent looking kid who could be a shinobi." The old man said.

"You are?" Asked Naruto.

"Tazuna, the super bridge builder. I'm going to need you four to protect me."

"Right then...Fifteen minutes grab what you need and North Gate." Instructed Kakashi.

Naruto was their within five. He'd ran to the gates and intercepted his **Shadow clones **as they belted upto him with netting, shovel, ration kits, kunai and shuriken. He fastened a concealed pack to his back and waited idly running through his kata's.

"Ohayo everyone. Quick inspection of your kits before we set off." Said Kakashi jovially.

"Extra kunai, shuriken, tent, three changes of clothes and basic field supplies." Said Sasuke.

"Eight changes of clothes, bit of make up, kunai, shuriken, tent and basic supplies." Chirped Sakura.

BANG! It appeared that Naruto had just headbutted the brickwall and to Tazuna's suprise it cracked. "Stupid...Stupid...Stupid...bloody...fangirl. If only that hidenjutsu was perfected."

"Care to repeat that genin?" Asked Kakashi.

"Sakura, you DON'T need all of the CLOTHES and MAKEUP. You've just effortlessly made me wonder if we are going to make it at all during this career. The Hidenjutsu is as it sounds a hidden jutsu between Same-chan and myself." Barked Naruto.

"Your kit? Please tell me you have it." Pleaded Kakashi.

"Two changes of clothes. Got my Combat kit which I can where straight to skin if I need to. Extra kunai and shuriken in my pack, concealed kunai and shuriken along with a pair of Fairbarn pattern blades on spring release. Shovel for digging me a pit and netting to cover said pit with a roll mat and bag, also have some custom heavy duty supply kits consisting of bandages, tourniquets, plasters and slings...Oh and Same-chan." Naruto quoted.

"Naruto, you do realise that some of that kit you have isn't exactly meant for Genin rank." Retorted Kakashi with a grin.

"Not all genin are genuinely hated by their village and have had assassination attempts on their life and in response, I confiscate equipment from them."

Kakashi shrugged "Let's move."

With that the group headed off with Naruto on point, with a faint hiss the Fairbarn's Naruto mentioned he had concealed on him jumped into his hands. "Always keep weapons in hand or near hand." The blonde said as he loosened Lana's sheathe.

The group left Konoha and it had been about an hour of walking before the group came upon the first encounter. Naruto had been sending out **Shadow Clones ** the moment they were out of sight from Konoha. One of the clones had spied a puddle and dispelled.

"Kakashi-sensei, a puddle up ahead. Not sure if its rained at all recently."

Kakashi nodded as Sasuke grunted and Sakura disparaged Naruto for being overly cautious and paranoid.

"Kami, Naruto-kun how did you like her?" Griped Lana.

Naruto snorted in disbelief at his own stupidity towards girls. "No idea nee-chan. She was the only one who was somewhat decent to me."

Lana shook her head "I've seen a young lady that likes you and emulates you to the point of copying your 'never-give-up' attitude."

Naruto grinned at that, then everything went downhill the moment they encountered the puddle. "SHIT!" Screamed Naruto, flinging himself backwards, taking Tazuna to the floor with Sakura and Sasuke doing the same thing.

The chains wrapped themselves around a startled Kakashi, only Lana noticed the scarecrows minature flare of chakra, activating three jutsu simultaneously. "KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Screamed Sakura as Naruto and Sasuke began to move.

"**Fire style: Great Fireball!" **Shouted Sasuke exhaling two massive fireballs at the two attacking ninja who effortlessly dodged the fireballs but left themselves helplessly open to Naruto's four jutsu.

"**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Murmured Naruto.

"**Water style: Concussion Wave!" **Shouted two Naruto Clones.

"**Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!" **Shouted another two Clones.

The Concussion Wave, was the water version of one of four sister buffering techniques derived from the Great Breakthrough. The two jutsu combined formed a larger technique called Breaking Brains.

If you hit water at speed, it is the effect of hitting pavement from a great height. In this case the wind technique sped up the already impressive speed of the Conussion Wave and the result was two extremely dazed Demon Brothers.

However Naruto had not taken one thing into account. They were chunins with the endurance of jonin due to their superiors being the infamous Motanai Bijuu or Tailless Tailed Beast, Kisame Hoshigaki and the Kirigakure no Kijin, Demon of the Hidden Mist, Momochi Zabuza.

"Nice try punks. One down four to go." One of the brothers cackles, Naruto froze. The brothers were upon him, he let fly both of his Fairbarns. They struck true burying themselves in the closest brothers shoulder, just enough to divert the massive clawed gauntlet into only merely scratching him instead.

Kakashi reappeared and easily put the two in headlocks. "Nice work you two. Naruto now would be a good time to use one of those medical kits...By the way we'll take these two back to Konoha and we'll get the bounty for the four of us."

Naruto nodded "Kakashi-sensei, don't worry already healing. Thanks to Same-chan and him."

"Whose 'him'?" Demanded Sasuke.

"S-rank secret. Will spill when I trust you more...Now bridge builder why'd you lie to us? Not sure what the rank would be on this mission but it DEFINITELY isn't C." Growled Naruto one handedly pulling Samehada out of her sheathe on his back.

Tazuna gulped "Heard of Gato enterprises?"

"5th Richest man in the world...Rumours that his money is actually made on trafficking and slaves. What of him?" Asked Naruto.

"How'd you get access to this information?" Asked Kakashi slightly un-nerved that Naruto had access to information only jonin should have.

"Spamming **Kage Bunshins **until I can do them nearly seallessly, **Henge **and different clothes."

"He bankrupted Wave Country. The Daimyo himself has no money. I spent the majority of my money on building the bridge to break Gato's hold over us. We hoped Konoha would send a team of veterans. I'm sorry."

"Kakashi-sensei, lets carry on. We do this, Wave can stabilise and when they're ready they'll pay us for a mid-ranked A-mission plus interest." Said Sasuke.

Kakashi nodded "Tazuna do you accept these demands? It'd be wise to agree as they're more lenient than the other potential villages." Tazuna nodded frantically.

With that the four set off again, with Kakashi on point. They were unaware that they were being watched. If things had gone they were supposed to Zabuza was meant to use the 'Kubikiribocho Revolving Sword technique' but as it happened it didn't.

"Sharingan no Hatake Kakashi, the man of a thousand jutsu and his cute genin. Hand over the bridge builder and Samehada and I'll let you walk away with your lives." Zabuza growled walking into the middle of the path in front of them.

"_Naruto-kun, this is bad news. You know how I said, I'd trapped my four friends and three enemies into blades. This is the worst one. Ronald Weasley, the bloodthirstiest of us all based on his greed and thirst for money and too be out of my shadow. If he recognises me, we're dead. We don't have the skill or strength to stand upto this guy." _Lana said urgently.

Naruto gulped in fear. "I am disclined to acquiesce with your request." Stated Kakashi with an eye smile.

"_Zabuza, that blonde brat has the bitch that turned me into this form... You will kill him slowly." _Ron snarled into Zabuza's mind.

"Blonde Gaki, what's your name?" Zabuza asked curiously.

"Uzumaki Naruto, yours?" Naruto replied flooding his chakra into Samehada.

"Momochi Zabuza, Demon of the Hidden Mist and it appears I'm your executioner. I've just found out that your sword caused all eight of the Seven blades." Zabuza explained.

"_Lana, please tell me you have a plan right now?" _Naruto begged. "Yeah, has your sword only just worked that out? If so? Nee-chan was right, the spirit of Kubikiribocho IS dumber than a blonde."

Ron snarled and forced his presence into Zabuza's mind and Zabuza began to form an all too familiar set of hand seals.

"**MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

A clone of Zabuza emerged from the lake.

"I can do that too! **MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!"**

"A Water affinity? Impressive for Konoha shinobi." Retorted Zabuza as he began to form another set of hand seals. Fortunately Naruto knew this one slightly better and was slightly faster.

"**Samehada/Kubikiribocho hidenjutsu: Spirit Sword Materialisation!" **The sword wielders shouted.

The two clones grew, eventually Lana appeared next to Naruto wielding Samehada in a nonchalant stlyle with it across her left leg and on the ground with her trenchcoat fluttering in the light breeze.

Ron finally emerged, taller than ever in black Shinobi Clan war armour. Lana had to admit that the traitor looked good in black and armour. "Ron...Long time." She said dryly.

"Yeah. Too long. Now its time for me to finish what We started all those years ago." With that Ron single handedly picked up his current body and charged them.

Lana shook her head "Subtle as a sledge hammer." She moved to intercept and as the blade descended upon Lana, she spun her sword that the Carving Knife and Serrated Broadsword locked together emitting sparks. What caught everyones surprise was that Lana had blocked the blade casually behind her head like a professional swordswoman.

Ron snarled, Lana grinned and the pair jumped backwards.

"**RAITON: PARALYSIS!" **He screamed and blood red lightning launched itself off the zanbato.

"**FUTON: DIATOPPA!" **Naruto shouted not wanting to see Lana get hurt.

Kakashi and Zabuza broke their staredown to see the blonde exhale a tunnel of wind that broke the blood red lightning into shards.

"Okay my sword has an innate Raiton affinity and your blonde gaki is a Suiton and Futon user. Impressive for a genin."

Kakashi did nod "That I'll agree. Plus what makes him even more impressive is that I've not taught them any sort of jutsu. **SUITON: GREAT WATERFALL TECHNIQUE!"**

Kakashi and Zabuza launched to impressive water jutsu's at each other and with tremendous force they collided like a thunder clap.

Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto fell back to the bridge builder and the Knocked Out Demon Brothers. Naruto reached Gozu's body and pulled the fairbarns out only to hear a snap.

"Cheap pieces of crap." Naruto snarled chucking them away.

Meanwhile Kakashi had deployed a shadow clone which had been trapped in the **Water Prison**. "How did you get out! My Water Prison was one of the best in Kiri." Exclaimed Zabuza.

"The wonders of the Shadow Clone jutsu. When our Great Waterfall techniques collided, it was formed then." Mocked Kakashi standing near the edge of the lake.

In the meantime Lana had completed a long set of handeals **"Water style: Maximum pressure!"**

The aquatic version of the 'Pressure Damage' slammed into Ron driving the breath from his lungs. Lana grinned **"Potter Hidenjutsu: Hellish heel of pain!" **

Lana rammed her blade into the floor, then using her enhanced strength spun herself into a tight turn and lashed out with a heel kick that connected solidly with the taller spirits jaw.

"SON OF A BITCH! BROKE MY JAW!" Snarled Ron as he vanished back into his blade and attached himself back to Zabuza.

"Coward. **Hidenjutsu: Kai!" **With that Lana dissapeared back into her sword and attached herself to Naruto's back as Zabuza was taken down and out by Kakashi.

Unfortunately hunter-nin took Zabuza away before Kakashi could finish him, then the jonin collapsed.

"Fucking bastard." Lana chirped.


	7. Chapter 7

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells and bijuu"**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter VII**

**Training and the rumble**

"Tazuna, you carry the old man. Sasuke take point. I'll take the rear." Ordered Naruto, summoning a horde of **shadow clones **to keep watch.

"What about me?" Asked Sakura.

"Stay out of the way." Sasuke ordered, he didn't like Naruto due to him not handing over the sword or ordering him about. But he complied because it was a tactical move.

The group made good time and Tazuna pushed the front door open. "TSUNAMI-CHAN, I'M HOME!"

A woman in her late twenties entered the room and hugged Tazuna, the genin heard 'Children? They sent children and one adult?'

'Don't worry, the kids a really good. Especially ducky and the blonde.'

"Excuse me, do you have anywhere we can put our sensei?" Asked Naruto, straining slightly under Kakashi's weight, pack and Samehada.

"Yeah, we have a spare room for him. The three of you will have to find places for yourselves."

"Do you guys have a small patch of ground you don't need?" Asked Naruto curiously.

"Yeah, as you came up the path, near the bushes their. We were going to put some crops in but we can't be sure Gato's spies are watching us." Replied Tsunami before asking "Why?"

"I'd like to dig a living grave...Shinobi terms for an ambush camp bed and a grave should we get killed in the night." Explained Naruto before walking off.

"Surely you don't want a drink?" Asked Tsunami politely.

"Could I have a glass of water, anyone want to see a trick?" Asked Naruto curiously.

Inari by now had stuck his head in nodded. "Please, what is it? Pulling a rabbit out a hat?"

Naruto snorted "I will turn this glass of water into a perfect version of me and then transform itself into a spirit that I've made friends with."

Kakashi had woken up by and managed to drag himself downstairs to see Harry pour the water onto the floor. Closing his eyes and without saying a word and kept his hands straight moulded his chakra and to everyones surprise the water began to thicken and expand before slowly but surely an identical Naruto had appeared. "Ta da! A **Mizubunshin **or Water Clone of myself."

The clone smirked and picked up Samehada and casually flipped her length ways at Sasuke who tracked it carefully past his face as the clone shifted again becoming taller, paler and thinner. Before long a carbon copy of the girl that had saved them from Zabuza.

"You're the spirit of the sword. The one who one created the blades of the mist and the one who allowed Gato's big ninja henchman his power." Exclaimed Tazuna at Lana.

Lana smiled lopsidely and ran a hand through her hair. "Well technically HE started it. I recklessly finished it without fully studying the juuinjutsu and transformed ourselves into blades. It was said I needed to focus on what I wanted us all to turn into such as statues. However I was an impulse to protect in anyway I could."

Naruto grinned "Nee-chan, wouldn't mind helping me dig a living grave?" Lana grinned at him.

"Go pace out where you want it. I'll use you as a channel for the technqiue."

Naruto scarpered out the house, upto his allocated spot and true to her word, Lana concentrated her considerable power through the blonde and created the afore mentioned pit.

Naruto bunkered down that night completely confident in his camp. Naruto took pride in many things that he did, but the one he would boast about would be the ability to conceal himself from anyone. Including the ANBU black ops.

The next mornimg dawned early and bright, one of the many shadow clones running around acting as security had managed to catch several rabbits for breakfast. Naruto made his way to the front of the house as Sasuke and Sakura left. "What do we do with Kakashi-sensei being injured?" Asked Sakura curiously.

"We train, we may have realised that our chakra control isn't that good." Naruto began, Sasuke and Sakura were listening although they hated the blonde, he made a valid point.

"I started training mine by walking up and down trees. Something about lack of some sort of point or another in the feet."

"Tenketsu points." Sasuke said and Naruto nodded.

"Channel chakra through the feet and walk up a tree. Too little don't stick, to much blown off." Explained Kakashi, who was supported by Tsunami and a crutch.

"You heard him get going." Ordered Kakashi and the genin started running. Naruto, true to his word impressed Kakashi, with a chakra eating sword constantly consuming his chakra and refiltering it into his body, the boy had developed a magnificent adhoc chakra control.

Samehada, or Lana depending on who to correctly refer to the blade as, extracted the yokai and excess chakra before pushing the excess chakra into the system at several junctions.

"Kakashi-sensei, I did it." Kakashi eye smiled at the pinkette, despite being a fangirl, she was capable, he would've preferred any other kunoichi but inheritence is inheritence.

Kakashi, Rin and Obito were a generation of Team Seven underneath Namikaze Minato. Minato had been on a team with both Uchiha Fugaku and Hyuga Hiashi under Jiraiya of the sannin. The sannin had been the most well known generation of team seven as they trained under the current Hokage, who had been taught by the First and the Second Hokages.

"_Things, I do for a legacy. All of it accumilates here. The last of three clans and a civilian. I hope I can steer them right Minato-sensei."_

"Well done, Sakura. Now keep running up and down until you can reach the top. Naruto get down here, look after Tazuna on the bridge and do the Water Walking exercise and whatever else it is you do."

Naruto nodded and fell off the tree, as he neared the ground he rotated himself into a flip and landed with a bang and a stumble. "See ya sensei, Sasuke, Sakura."

Tazuna had left the house and under the escort of several score of covert Naruto shadow clones and headed towards the bridge. Upon arrival the clones immediately began the Water Walking exercise.

Upon the bridge, Naruto sat on the edge of a completed section as he kept an eye on the bridge builder. **"Suiton: Pressure orb!" **Naruto called out forming three handseals.

The small orb of water shot out of his mouth and impacted with the river with such force a gyser erupted from it. Tazuna and the other builders looked around in shock. "Don't worry. Technique I've been practising."

The workers soon enough began to abandon the project due to the every present fear of Gato and execution. "I'll keep building the bridge on my own." Stated Tazuna to Naruto.

"Tazuna-san, I could give you a workforce. Untrained but its a workforce." Said Naruto getting a weird look from the bridge builder.

Naruto concentrated and he dispersed his existing clones, the pressure lightened drastically but the amount increased to the point that a faint blue visible aura began to encase the blonde. Then the blonde raised a fist to his mouth and raised his fourth and middle finger and an army of clones materialised.

"Impressive...Now read these manuals and get busy." Ordered Tazuna, soon enough the clones began the construction of the bridge. Naruto prime stood on the edge of the bridge eyes closed and arms outstretched in a basic taijutsu stance Lana had shown him.

Another clone spawned, this one took on the shape of the girl from earlier. Then on command the two launched themselves at each other, Tazuna was amazed at the sheer athelitcism of the combatants.

Naruto he noticed was severely outclassed but then again he was the one learning the style. The style was based heavily on knee strikes, kicks and stomps and what appeared to be grapples and an occasional arm strike.

Naruto quickly found himself face on the bridge with his arm and legs locked up by a grinning Lana. "You did well kid. Very well but you need to practise." Naruto nodded and gingerly got to his feet.

Back at the trees, Sasuke had just managed to make it to the top. Kakashi was observing casually with his book in one hand as he sat on the tree branch. Sakura was helping Tsunami prepare dinner. Kakashi inwardly thought Sakura had been to pampered as a child. That night Kakashi decided to inform the team of his discovery.

"Zabuza is alive...The hunter nin used senbon needles to 'kill' him."

Naruto looked up "You can't kill with senbons...Or rather unless you're an exceptionally skilled poisoneer then yes...That hunter was skilled but definitely would not poison Zabuza...He should be back in a week because the neeldes got him in the neck." _"Thanks Lana for telling me to send clones into the library after hours."_

"So what do we do?" Asked Sakura nervously.

"We train." Stated Kakashi.

"But he is a JONIN. We're GENIN." Exclaimed Sakura.

"It doesn't matter. Any training you do could be the difference. Naruto, how's the water walking going?"

Naruto shrugged "Good enough. I can stand on the water confidently enough but not yet able to move much from the shore."

Sasuke snorted "Then you're weak. Once a dobe always a dobe."

Kakashi observed the altercation between his genin. _"This reminds me too much of my own team. I'll intervene when chakra begins to flare or someone goes to hit Naruto...Damn he looks like sensei...He couldn't be." _Kakashi resolved himself to open up his past, he didn't mind mysteries but he detested imposters and because of this combination he detested an imposter that dared look like his father figure.

"_If their was one thing I learnt from Minato-sensei aside from the rasengan and an above the normal Konoha nins study of Fuuinjutsu was the ability to keep secrets. Sensei always kept his cards to his vest or in plain sight...Of course! The memoir crate, he helped me make when I was six. Kami, I was emotionally stunted, I only ever opened up around him and Kushina-san."_

"Enough. Sasuke, Sakura the Water Walking exercise is fifty times harder than Tree Walking. The fact Naruto can even stand on the water with his levels of chakra is amazing." Explained Kakashi.

"What do you mean? His levels of chakra? It doesn't matter, he can't even do the simple things." Exclaimed Sakura, before turning red with embarrassment because Naruto was snickering.

"Because I can't. Remember the lecture on chakra levels and density? More chakra you have the denser it is and the more difficult it is to perform simpler skills like genjutsu and medical jutsu." Retorted Naruto.

"Can you name someone? Do you have evidence? Nope. You're wrong. No evidence means it can't happen." Declared Sakura with a victorious smile. This always made her day making Naruto feel worthless.

"Genin Haruno...I'd advise you to tread very carefully when dealing with cell mates. Naruto can't provide evidence but I can. The Uzumaki Clan were known for their chakra reserves and density, none of the late clan could do genjutsu but they made up for it in ninjutsu versions of genjutsu techniques such as the **bunshin. **They had the **kage bunshin** and they developed the **true transformation **which is a ninjutsu version of the **transformation.**" Retorted Kakashi calmly, remembering how his team and team eight consisting of Kurenai, Yugao and Asuma squared off against their sensei's. He remembered Kushina henging herself as a Hiraishin kunai. She henged back and floored him and Asuma with a strike of the hilt of her katana and strike to the gut respectively.

"Tomorrow, the two of you will start Water Walking. Naruto help on the bridge. How is production going Tazuna-san?" Asked Kakashi curiously.

Tazuna grinned from his saucer. "Brilliant. I don't need the other two until a week. If what you say is true about Zabuza. The blonde has a brilliant task force."

Kakashi nodded "**Kage bunshin **spam?" Tazuna nodded.

Soon enough the week came to an end, Naruto had exhausted himself the previous day and as a result was sleeping in. They reached the bridge and the mist rolled in and a deep booming laugh was heard from within.


	8. Chapter 8

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter VIII**

**The Great Naruto Bridge**

Naruto rolled through a short set of hand seals **"FUTON: DIATOPPA!" **The chakra laced mist, no matter the density of chakra dissipated under the full force of an Uzumaki jutsu. The shinobi clan of the Hidden Eddy Village were known for dense and large chakra coils turning them into nothing short of chakra monsters with veteran genin with reserves of a five year chunin and a kage that rivalled three or four tailed bijuu.

It was thanks to these massive chakra coils that gave the Uzumaki's an advantage over most shinobi. One was their ability to outlast their opponent whilst casting the most chakra taxing of jutsu. The second advantage was their ability to restrain the Kyuubi no Kitsune or Nine tailed fox the last words supposedly of the Uzukage (Whirlpool Shadow) were "We are the chains of the Uzumaki clan, our chains can hold Kyuubi himself remember us."

Their third and fourth advantages were the ability to utilise the art of sealing or fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu the art of swords. It was these two arts that made the warriors of Uzu a threat to the Hidden villages of Iwa and Kumo and eventually Kiri. Iwa, Kumo and several minor villages amassed a force of some forty thousand shinobi and waged war against the small clan. The price was utter obliteration of Uzu but the opposing force were reduced to less than a quarter of their original force. Kiri launched a devastating counterattack annihilating the reminding strike force before charging across the sea to ransack Uzu.

These actions sparked the second and third shinobi wars. The actual cause of the third shinobi war was the attempted kidnapping of Uzumaki Kushina the second jinchuriki of the Kyuubi. Kushina's family had survived the onslaught of Uzu that ignited the second shinobi war. As the guardians of the archives Kushina's parents and the freshly arrived chunin squad of team Sarutobi that were going to become the Densetsu no Sannin ransacked the entire library and replaced them with layers of explosive notes and escorted Kushina and her parents back to Konoha.

Now back to the story. Zabuza stared in shock as his Hidden Mist Jutsu was dissipated with ease, the Carving Knife wielder had been a young boy when Uzu had been annihilated and hadn't heard of the capabilities of the clan.

"Surprised? Thought so, no jutsu can stand to a jutsu cast by an Uzumaki. The problem is getting the Uzumaki in question to pay attention." Mocked Kakashi as Naruto un-sheathed his sword.

Zabuza smirked and pulled Kubikiribocho off his back and both Naruto and Zabuza started the combat with the jutsu in their previous conflict. **"****MIZU BUNSHIN NO JUTSU! ****Samehada/Kubikiribocho hidenjutsu: Spirit Sword Materialisation!" **

The clones materialised and took on the spirits of the swords. With an unspoken command the two sentient blades charged each other. "Sasuke, Naruto take the hunter-nin. Sakura defend Tazuna, I'll take Zabuza." Instructed Kakashi revealing his Sharingan and charged Zabuza.

Sasuke and Naruto stared down the hunter-nin, no-one moved until Sasuke cracked, his hands a blur spat a massive fireball at the masked nin only for him to melt. **"Hyobunshin!" **Exclaimed Naruto as the two genin were engulfed in an ice prison.

"You've lost now that you're trapped in my Ice prison jutsu." Then the pain commenced as the hunter-nin began to throw a storm of senbon needles onto the helpless genin trapped within.

Lana smirked, kicked Ron in the stomach, front flipped over the bloodthirsty redhead. "You've gotten slower." She mocked swinging her sword up and casually deflected a violent swipe that would have bisected her if she had been mortal and nearby.

"You've not changed at all. Except become weaker." Growled Ron only to be sent flying as Lana danced out of another savage swing, stepped in and head-butted the man in the face.

"Says the one who can't a barn door when he's next to it...You got what? Two foot? Three foot? Extra for sword height and you still can't hit me. **Suiton: Pressure Sharks!" **A small shark was spat at high velocity towards the redhead who just managed to get his blade up to cut it in half.

"Nothing you can through I can't cut." Mocked Ron as he made a half snake sign **"Raiton: Lance!" **A bolt of white lightning erupted off Ron's sword just catching Lana across the arm shredding the black top she was wearing. Her trench coat had long since been taken off to avoid being shredded.

"Nice...You ACTUALLY understand the concept of your own nature. You pierce things not cut them to shreds. That's Naruto's job. **SUITON: EXPLODING BULLET!"**

Tazuna's eyes were flickering everywhere trying observe every fight he could see. The two older shinobi the jonin he assumed were nothing more than blurs and explosions of fire, water and earth. _"My bridge is going to be ruined...Bridges can be rebuilt. Lives not so much." _

Meanwhile the one he was watching at this moment was the titanic duel between the ancient swords. Lana the one in the blue sword appeared to be losing ground to the taller man. _"What is she doing? She could have had him just then." _

Ron smirked as he noticed Lana was backing away from him towards the ice dome. "Realised you can't beat me alone? I finally have what I've always wanted to outright defeat you in combat you useless bitch."

Lana smirked "Or I could be losing ground to lure you into a trap." She spun and vanished with a crack as a crackling Kubikiribocho cleaved into and destroyed one of the ice mirrors.

Naruto looked up as the ice disintegrated, hauled Sasuke onto his back and ran for his life. The pair of them just making it as Lana reappeared behind Ron and shouted **"Suiton: Water spear!" **Ron snarled in pain as the spear of water sliced into him.

Naruto reached through the rarely used symbiotic bond to Lana and scrolled through the seals for the water blade but altered them slightly. **"Futon: Wind Blade!" **The invisible attack connected biting into the shoulder of the Decapitating Knife spirit causing him to snarl in pain and vanish back into his blade form.

"Now then...to deal with the hunter-nin." Naruto stated as he stared at the uncompromising face of his intended target.

"You can't break the mirrors. No-one has been able to."

"Well then we'll see about that **KAGEBUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Then the slaughter began the clones charged the hunter-nin only for them to be destroyed easily.

Lana grinned as Ron vanished in a swirl of light and reappeared next to Zabuza who easily swung him upwards and at Kakashi's face only for the cyclopean jonin to spin backwards.

"Dobe…I can help. **KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU!" **Screamed Sasuke as he exhaled a flamethrower variation of the typical sphere of fire, the fire did nothing to the mirrors.

"**Hyoton: Needle death!" **The needles punched into the boys forearms, chest and legs.

"Dobe…Get us out of here." Grunted Sasuke, Naruto spat a mouthful of blood on the ground.

"Don't…tell…me…what…to…do…besides…I'm…trying." Panted Naruto spamming fifteen shadow clones and a few water clones to give the pair some breathing room.

"Using water clones? You do realise that when they die, they'll become part of my mirrors."

Lana smirked "I can try Naruto-kun **FUTON: ATSUGAI!" **Wind style: Pressure damage had gained the name smash, rip and throw. It was known to hit the target and carry on drilling through until it ran out of power or was dissipated by either a powerful katon jutsu or another futon jutsu.

In an enclosed space it was deadly. The wind orb was exhaled violently, collided with the mirrors and with a deafening CRUNCH! SMASH! The mirrors gave way only for them to repair almost as quickly as they were destroyed.

"**Hyoton: Needle flickering storm!" **Where the hunter-nin was once stationary and picked them off one by one. The nin was nothing short of a blur almost resembling the Konoha's Yellow flash except for the fact it was only bound to the mirrors.

"I can't hit her if I can't track her." Screamed Naruto as he was hit with a broadside of senbon across his back.

Lana managed to flick her wrist and create a small shield around the three of them. "This'll stop the needles coming in. Anything more than that then we are in trouble."

Kakashi was sent sliding backwards by powerful kick to the stomach. _'No Haemorrhaging yet…Can't take another hit like that.'_

Sakura felt the KI focus on her, she quailed like a kitten. "One, two…I'm coming for you…Three, four can't lock your door…Five, six you have no crucifix…Seven, eight no point staying awake…Nine, ten…You'll never sleep again." Mocked Zabuza, the blade came flying out of no-where straight at Zabuza.

Sakura shoved Tazuna out of the way of the spinning blade for it plunge straight into her chest…Sakura gasped, blood welled in her mouth as she collapsed to her knees. "Sas…uke-kun." She gurgled before lying still on the bridge.

Zabuza laughed manically as he saw the blade slide into his intended target. He had fought Konoha-nin genin teams before, although they were much senior than this lot and thus developed this trick. He knew Konoha-nins were "client first, themselves last." Launched the blade at the client, genin shoves himself into the path.

Kakashi stared in shock as Sakura or Rin fell to the floor in front of him. The way Sakura died brought up the memory of Rin running herself onto his Chidori (one thousand birds). "Zabuza…You die."

"Finally…I can see. **Katon: RYUKA NO JUTSU!" **Naruto and Lana dived to the floor as the massive dragon combusted out of Sasuke's mouth connecting solidly with the hunter-nins mirror cracking and melting it. Sending the nin to the floor.

"**Petrificus totalus, **that's me done Naruto-kun, that'll wear off shortly." Said Lana fading back into her sword. The two boys staggered towards the body bound hunter-nin and pulled the mask off.

"Haku!" Exclaimed Naruto, the two had met during one of Naruto's walks to cool down after Sakura had pissed him off.

Lana was right for the spell was already beginning wear off. Soon enough in the hesitation of Naruto realising who the hunter-nin was the spell wore off. "SASUKE! MOVE!" Sasuke dived out the way as Haku sent four senbon in a precise pattern, Sasuke dodged two but one it seemed was coated in a very fine layer of futon chakra which snagged the cartroid artery piercing it and the skin coating Naruto in a spray of blood.

Naruto knew he had to act fast **"FUTON: DECAPITATING AIRWAVES!" **The explosive wind technique hit Haku square in the chest pulverising the internal organs. "KAKASHI SENSEI!" Screamed Naruto as he immediately applied pressure to the Uchiha's neck in an effort to stem the bleeding.

Zabuza chuckled "It appears my student has killed or critically injured the Uchiha."

Kakashi didn't listen, Sakura was dead. Sasuke was either dead or close to death and Naruto, he didn't know if he was alive. "Say goodnight Zabuza. **CHIDORI!" **The one thousand birds pierced Zabuza's chest like it was nothing.

Kakashi turned and sprinted down the bridge to find the pulverised remains of the hunter-nin and a blood coated, senbon littered Naruto applying pressure to an equally blood and senbon littered Sasuke Uchiha. "What happened?" He ordered.

"Sasuke and I took on the hunter-nin. Revealed himself to be someone I met after one of Sakura's tirades. I froze, Haku the Hunter-nin…launched senbon two were normal and two were coated in futon chakra. I shouted for Sasuke to move, I didn't see the wind coated ones until one opened Sasuke's artery. I killed my own fucking team mate sensei. I'm worse than even the worst scum."

"Did you throw the two futon coated senbon?"

"No."

"Did you know that Haku was proficient in futon manipulation?"

"No."

"Do you feel regret for trying to save Sasuke's life?"

"No."

"You're not to blame. The senbon I'm guessing were going towards Sasuke's face, where he had several senbon covering his arms. Meaning if he blocked with his arms he could severed the arteries and veins in the arm leading to a loss of limb. Sasuke heeded your warning and dodged the two going for his face and turned into the futon coated senbon…Good job on the first aid, where are your medical kits?"

"Back pocket, left side in two big green scrolls."

"Naruto-kun, you've got five left back pockets."

"Left cheek, in the left cheek, directly on the left cheek. I created the extra pockets for emergencies."

Kakashi found the green scrolls and immediately began washing the wounds with two bottles of water. The water seeped over Naruto's hands. "Naruto, I'm going to slide a rolled up gauze onto the wound and I want you to keep it on."

Naruto obeyed and using the ridge of his hands pressed the gauze into the neck causing Sasuke to groan in pain. "Shut up Sasuke, say nothing. Kakashi-sensei and I are going to save your life."

Sasuke nodded.

"I'm going to wrap the gauze in a dressing and attach it by tying it under your left armpit Sasuke. You're doing fine." Instructed Kakashi, Sasuke grunted.

"Sorry…dobe…" Gurgled Sasuke.

"Genin Uchiha, as the most uninjured genin I'm ordering you to shut the hell up and save your breath. You can apologise once we're done okay. Blink once for no and twice for yes." Snapped Naruto his eyes flickering red.

Sasuke blinked twice rapidly.

Kakashi managed to raise Sasuke's body and tied the bandage up.

"Sasuke, I need you to funnel chakra into your lungs and breathe deeply…You need to gain as much oxygen as you can. Plus I need you to stay calm." Instructed Kakashi.

Then a demented giggling was heard as the mist had dissipated a diminutive man appeared in a fancy suit with a cane surrounded by a hundred or so thugs. "It appears the demon of the mist and his accomplice have been defeated…What an exquisite specimen with pink hair. Pity she's dead but the head will be a good trophy."

"Kakashi-sensei, permission to kill that son of a bitch?" Growled Naruto, Kakashi nodded.

"You touch my team mates corpse, you die." Snarled Naruto, his whiskers beginning to thicken and his face began to sharpen and become more fox like.

Deep within his mindscape a pair of red eyes opened. _**"Take my power. Destroy them."**_

Sasuke looked over at his bloodied comrade "Sensei, Sakura?"

"Dead…Sasuke…Died saving Tazuna." Then the two saw a crimson cloak erupt around Naruto.

"What is that!" Exclaimed Sasuke his Sharingan flickering to life. The scarecrow said nothing as Naruto's next words shook the Uchiha to the core.

"Demon…Zabuza a demon? NO, He was just a remarkably powerful shinobi. Do you see this red chakra? When I was born a demonic fox attacked my home, our village leader put the fox inside me. I AM UZUMAKI NARUTO. I AM THE HOLDER OF THE NINE TAILED FOX! NOW YOU DIE!"

It was a blur, Naruto crouched onto his hands and he vanished in a blur. He reappeared in front of the first thug and vanished, he reappeared his claws coated red and he vanished into the third and fourth. He stopped and the thugs stared as the first fours throats were ripped open. The four thugs had no chance to react before they died.

"THAT'S WITH MY BAREHANDS…NOW I HAVE TWO BLADES." The thugs were terrified, how could they kill something they couldn't track. The stood back to back leaving Gato alone and unguarded who began twisting and turning in shock trying to find the demon child.

Naruto reappeared behind the dwarf holding a thoracic spinal chord fragment (cervical for the head. Thoracic for the chest. Lumbar for lower back and Sacral for the pelvis). "I'm behind you." Gato shrieked, fell backwards and began to scuttle backwards towards the bridge builder and the two remaining shinobi. Naruto casually dropped the spine he had ripped out of a thug just previous.

"Please I have money, influence, women. I can give you anything you want. Please just…just don't hurt me. You're a demon host right. Surely demons know the interest in making a deal." Pleaded Gato his trousers wet and stinking.

"Can you give me back my team mate? The client's son in law? The men and women you publically executed?" Growled Naruto savagely.

"No…I'm not a god."

"Then we have no deal. Though if you give me the correct passwords and codes for your accounts. I may be persuaded to spare your life."

Gato gabbled out several sequences of numbers and letters. During this exchange Sasuke supported by Kakashi made their way over. "He's telling the truth." Slowly the cloak receded leaving a tired and haggard Naruto leaning on the spine for support.

"Thanks."

By now the villagers had stormed the bridge and chased off the rest of the terrified thugs and were surrounding the shinobi and fallen dwarf.

"You'll let me live?" Asked Gato shocking the residents, after everything they had suffered the shinobi were going to leave them to their fate.

"I said myself and comrades wouldn't kill you…Never said anything about the villager's livelihoods you took from them."

Naruto picked up Kubikiribocho, Zabuza's body and Haku's remains and placed them in a storage scroll along with Sakura's body. "We lost a comrade but got the killer. We may as well cash the bounty in." The surviving members of team seven nodded.

"How much we giving to the Haruno family?"

"Sakura's and my share, the pair of you can contribute but you don't have to if you don't want."

"Naruto, Sasuke let's get our things and go." Stated a subdued Kakashi, the council was going to be a proper bitch about the circumstances.

The three shinobi and two sentient swords fled Nami no Kuni the next morning jumping the last section of the bridge. Tazuna had the builders had been out all night drinking, celebrating and working on the bridge to get it completed. The shinobi had emptied all of Gato's vaults and took half the money claiming it 'compensation'. The villagers weren't happy but accepted when Tazuna had told them he had cost a fresh student her life because he hid the fact of missing ninja.

The shinobi made it back to Konoha, with Kakashi and Naruto taking it in turns to carry the Uchiha only to stop and change the dressing and gauze. "Naruto, Sensei. I want to walk into the village on my own feet, I want Sakura's body out along with the sword. Kakashi you carry Sakura and I'll carry the sword." Stated Sasuke.

"Sasuke, the sword feeds off bloodlust." Naruto stated as Lana dropped out of Samehada.

"I'll take my former friends body. I kicked his ass thoroughly. Call it being a bitch but I want to do this."

Izumo and Kotetsu the immortal gate guards looked up as Team Seven entered the barriers. "Team seven under Hatake Kakashi returning from a miss ranked mission with one team mate dead but with a bounty." Declared Kakashi.

Naruto and Sasuke looked at the gate guards with dull cold eyes, they were quickly ushered through. They made their way towards the Hokage tower when they saw Team ten and team eight. "Ready to face the music you two?"

Naruto sighed and Sasuke looked impassive, but inside he knew he wasn't ready. "Not really but you're going to make us aren't you." Kakashi grinned at them.

"Yup, but don't worry keep your mouths shut I'll deal with it." Lana rammed Ron's body into the floor before pulling the young genin into a hug.

"I'm with the pair of you all the way. You two have killed and at least experienced death so you're less jaded to it."

"SASUKE-KUN!" Screamed Ino the moment she saw the Uchiha heir. "Where's billboard-brow?" She asked.

"Want the true truth or the lovey dovey one?" Growled Sasuke dodging away from her, causing Ino to fall on her face.

"Sasuke what the hell happened to you?" Barked Kiba voicing the others thoughts.

"We need to see the Hokage. Then we'll explain." Whispered Naruto stunning everyone.

"Wh…what…happened…N-N-Na-Nar-Naruto-kun?" Stammered Hinata, not liking the dead eyes her crush had.

"I, Hatake Kakashi allow you Genin's Uchiha and Uzumaki to tell them what happened." Ordered Kakashi.

"Naruto, you're closest to them so you explain…Remember you're not the only one who feels like this. The other jonin have probably suffered the same." Sasuke commented putting an arm on the blonde's shoulder.

"Haruno Sakura died…Killed by Momochi Zabuza, Kirigakure no Kijin. Uchiha Sasuke almost died." Naruto stated monotonously.

"Plus Naruto killed the one who almost killed me." Said Sasuke.

With that the remaining members of Team Seven headed inside and up to the Hokage's office.

"Team Seven returning from Nami no Kuni, Hokage-sama."

The Hokage looked up and saw Kakashi carrying the body of Haruno Sakura. "What happened?"

"We left escorting the client when we were attacked by the Demon Brothers Gozu and Meizu after stunning collaboration jutsu by genin Uzumaki and teamwork with genin Uchiha the brothers were quickly detained and killed...Following that we were attacked by Momochi Zabuza who was taken out by who we thought was hunter-nin but thanks to later actions of genin Uzumaki we found out he was Zabuza's accomplice. During the fight between myself and Zabuza, Zabuza's sword and Naruto's came to life…"

"Came to life? Explain Genin Uzumaki." Ordered the Sandaime in full Kami no Shinobi mode.

"**Kage Bunshin no jutsu! Samehada hidenjutsu spirit materialisation!" **Commanded Naruto and Lana appeared where the clone previously stood.

The Sandaime stared "You're the spirit of Samehada?" Lana nodded.

"Why were you fighting with the spirit of Kubikiribocho?"

"Old feud."

The Sandaime nodded in understanding.

"Mission outcome?"

"Relative success, Zabuza and his accomplice are dead. We have Zabuza's body and sword and the what remains of the accomplice. We however lost genin Haruno." Said Kakashi then the Sandaime noticed Sasuke's bandage.

"The accomplice showed skill in futon manipulation and cut my throat with a futon chakra encased senbon. Naruto saved my life."

"Anything else I need to know?"

"Gato of Gato industries had taken over Wave. Was going to take Sakura's corpse and get it stuffed…Naruto killed Gato's thugs and the Nami no Kuni ripped Gato to pieces. We ransacked his money and took the majority of the investments and monetary assets for compensation, incorrect payment and for genin Haruno's family."

A sharp knocking on the door and Iruka stuck his head in "Hokage-sama, the civilian and shinobi council have convened wanting to hear about Sasuke Uchiha's first C-rank mission."

The Hokage and nodded as did Kakashi whilst Sasuke swore briefly and Naruto groaned "Let's hope I get to stay in the corps."


	9. Chapter 9

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter IX**

**Court rooms and changes**

"Why has the shinobi and civilian council confirmed?" Asked the Hokage from the centre of the courtroom.

It was a circular room with the civilian council one side, shinobi the other with the Hokage and the elders in the centre. Looking down into what could only be described as a gladiatorial pit with additional benches and booths so the the room could be turned into a full court room with very little hassle.

"We were interested in the result of Uchiha-sama's first mission outside Konoha. How he performed reflects either badly or superbly." Said a civilian official.

"Hokage-sama, permission for civilian-council aside from the Haruno's to be dismissed SIR!" Called Naruto snapping to attention.

"At ease genin and request..." The Hokage was about to say 'granted' when the civilian council butted in "...denied... scum."

"What act? Section? Paragraph of paragraph gives you the right to over rule Hokage-sama?" Questioned Kakashi, already detecting the intended bias against his blonde student.

"None of your concern Hatake." Replied one civilian who lost his entire life to the Kyuubi attack and thus tarnished anyone who associated with the demon child with the same brush.

"You may want to be a bit more respectful to my sensei civvy...From the moment this bullshit started you have effortlessly offended the entire council that matters the shinobi council so under the Konoha charter act one, paragraph six article seven or eight says 'any genin may stand up to unfair prosecution...' which I am doing now and article twenty-six states '...any shinobi may intervene if he thinks his team mate requires.' I'm not the brightest bulb in the box but if you take anymore shit you have with me out on my remaining team I'll have you six feet under." Naruto growled his hand going for Samehada.

"I WILL HAVE ORDER! CIVILIAN COUNCIL YOU OVERSTEP YOU BOUNDARIES ON PROSECUTING GENIN UZUMAKI AND TEAM SEVEN! GENIN UZUMAKI, STAND DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Thundered the Hokage unleashing KI and chakra reminding the assembly WHY he was the professor and the god of shinobi.

"Jonin Kakashi, assigned a C-rank mission to protect the bridge builder Tazuna of Nami no Kuni. What happened?" Demanded the Hokage even though he knew the details.

"We departed three weeks ago with Bridge Builder, halfway through the trip we were attacked by the Demon Brothers of Kiri, Gozu and Meizu...Genins Uzumaki and Uchiha worked well to defeat the two, and killed them effortlessly we have claws somewhere...Tazuna came clean and revealed that Gato Industries had a stranglehold on the country."

"Gato Industries! This should have been an A or B-ranked mission." Exclaimed Nara Shikaku the Hancho Jonin or Jonin Commander, all active shinobi's direct boss.

"My team decided to push on when we were attacked by Momochi Zabuza." Kakashi continued.

"The demon brothers and Momochi Zabuza. Carry on." Ordered the Hokage.

"I fought with Momochi Zabuza and his sentient sword..."

"What is a sentient sword? How comes Kiri has one!" Demanded a perpetulant Civilian.

"Sensei, Hokage-sama, if I may join in." Naruto asked calmly.

"SPEAK WHEN..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH! YOU WANT AN EXPLANATION ON SENTIENT SWORDS, I HAVE IT." Snarled Naruto finally cracking from the pressure of the court and the loss of his comrade.

"Genin Uzumaki speak."

"I'll explain this succintly. Sentient swords are swords that have accumulated so much chakra that they have developed a personality. Kiri did have eight but one set of swords are twins. So seven swords for seven swordwielders. However a milliennia ago the actual spirits of the swords ganged up on one of their own framing her for some bullshit...seem familiar? Anyway this woman cast what could only be classed as one the darkest and most forbidden jutsu of their time and destroyed their physical bodies and transformed them and their essences into the Swords of Kiri. However we have observed that most members of the swordsmen don't trust each other curtesy of the feud between the blades. From what I have deduced the Spirit of Samehada who I wield has a blood feud with the Spirit of Kubikiribocho."

That explanation appeased the civilians who nodded "SO these two sentient swords clashed with each other. Then why aren't you dead Genin Uzumaki? I intend no disrespect but Momochi Zabuza IS one of the best swordsmen of the era." Growled Inuzuka Tsume.

Kakashi nodded at Naruto "I give you permission."

"**Mizubunshin no jutsu. Samehada hidenjutsu: Full spirit materialisation!" **The Naruto clone transformed into a dark haired girl in form fitting clothing and black trench coat. "I'm Potter Lana, or Samehada's spirit. Why Naruto isn't dead...Secret jutsu." Tsume smirked wolfishly.

"So the swords clashed on their own, I got trapped by Zabuza and subsequently freed by these two genin. I went to finish Zabuza but a hunter-nin intervened...I passed out from exhaustion and woke up at the clients house."

Kakashi then explained the training, the distrust between the three genin. Sakura's thoughtless out bursts on at Naruto. Then finally they got to the final conflict on the bridge.

In graphic detail Kakashi explained in a blow by blow account of what happened. The civilians felt sick and they gasped as Haruno Sakura, a shinobi of one of their beloved council members had been killed. "THE DEMON DID IT! HE SLIT THE UCHIHA'S THROAT AND MURDERED HARUNO SAKURA!"

Naruto looked at his sensei and the hokage who nodded, Sasuke knew Naruto was fast. He was like lightning when he used his bijuu's chakra but this seemed to be a pure rage chakra enhanced dash. He shimmered out of existence reappeared next to the fat banker's guild representitive and slammed his hand around the mans throat. "I'm going to gut you like a fish." Naruto growled his eyes hardening.

"Naruto-san, please release him. I'm Haruno Mebuki, I need to know. Could you do anything to prevent my daughters death?" Naruto let the man go.

"I was trapped in an ice prison, trying to get myself and Genin Uchiha out alive. By the time we were able to get out, the mist was still in place and couldn't see for anything. By the time mist was elevated, my hands were around genin Uchiha's neck preventing him from a bleed out. If I could have I would have, but we got the people who caused it directly and indirectly. I'm going to be having this nightmare for the rest of my life Mebuki-san and no amount of ridicule you're portion of this village can throw at me can hurt me more than my own failures." Replied Naruto his eyes hardening as he rapidly tried to keep the tears from falling.

"Council dismissed, Genin Uzumaki, Genin Uchiha are both innocent in the failure to keep their third team mate safe. The mission was acomplished, many lives were saved at your daughters unfortunate passing. As Hokage of this village you have my deepest condolences...Team Kakashi stay behind we have the matters of the three nuke-nin bounties to deal with."

The active team and kage found themselves back in the Hokage's office with most recent Bingo book in front of him. "Momochi Zabuza five hundred seventyfive thousand ryo dead or alive. Status: deceased and Gozu and Meizu three hundred and thirtyfive thousand dead or alive. Status: deceased. All in all Nine hundred and ten thousand ryo, a second sentinent blade and two claws. Leaf custom is to take ten percent of the bounty which leaves the three of you with eight hundred nineteen thousand ryo."

"Quarter it and give Sakura's quarter to her parents. Naruto take your bloody share that is an order. If the bounty was smaller I'd agree with giving her parents your share but two hundred four thousand seven hundred and fifty ryo doesn't fall into your lap everyday." Ordered Kakashi. The combined bounties on top of the their salaries roughly equalled three moderate B-rank missions.

"Hokage-sama, have got a bank account? Never thought about it due to the inhospitatality of the civilian merchants." Asked Naruto, not wanting to take that much money home and have it confiscated as he knew he would. Thankfully his saved finances of some sixty thousand ryo, hidden under his floorboards hadn't been discovered yet.

"I have taken up the liberty of setting up a bank account for you run by the Nara family actually..."

"I'd like to visit it and deposit my first paycheck, then I need to get my on hand cash and deposit that. The cash is around ninety thousand ryo. What can I say, I'm very careful with how much I carry with me due to civilians wanting 'payment' in order for me to be left alone."

The Hokage bristled at that and nodded "What do we do about Kubikiribocho?"

"Keep him away from Samehada. At least until we find a way to break the blade." Said Naruto.

The Hokage nodded and dismissed the trio. "Sasuke, if we get a new one they're gonna get smart or die...If you EVER think of betraying us for power to kill your target I WILL kill you." Naruto growled fixing the Uchiha with a dark glare making him nod.

"I swear on the Uchiha name I won't run. The mans name is Uchiha Itachi, my elder brother." Sasuke said activating his sharingan to fix Naruto's face into his memory.

"No...Kakashi-sensei, after we've gone to the bank can we grab a few drinks? We need to empty out our closets." Naruto said making the scarecrow nod.

"That we do. Plus we need to talk about our future path taijutsu/ninjutsu/genjutsu preferred or an unknown path like fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu." Kakashi replied before stopping in front of the bank.

It was an impressive building, Naruto entered and quickly made his way to the teller. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, Hokage-sama sent me and I need to make a deposit into my account."

The teller looked up, his narrowed "ID...Everything is in order Uzumaki-san. Your account balance is sixty thousand ryo from the moment it was opened by the Hokage ten years ago..."

Naruto's eyes widened _"Somebody had been putting money into his account for over ten years. Thank kami the Hokage hadn't told him about this." _"...Yes, teller-san I want to make a deposit." Kakashi at that point handed him a bank cheque for two hundred four thousand seven hundred and fifty ryo."

"How did you get this amount of money Uzumaki-san?" Asked the teller.

"My genin team and I took out Momochi Zabuza and Gozu and Meizu the Demon Brothers...There were some complications. Its the bounty plus an additional one hundred and eighty thousand ryo is to be deposited on Hokage-sama's orders due to my team completing a simultaneous C and A rank mission." Explained Kakashi.

By now the bank had gone completely quiet as they heard the dialogue between the four shinobi. "Okay, Kakashi-sanpai..." The teller took the cheque and made the transfers.

"Anything else I can help with?" He asked pleasantly.

"No thanks teller-san." Said Naruto before bowing and leaving the store.

"You've changed Naruto. Where has the loudmouth flamboyant genin gone?" Asked Kakashi with a grin.

"Gone with Sakura-san. I need some new clothes and kit and drinks." Kakashi nodded "Clothes and kit can wait. Head back to your apartment and find me at the Rusted Kunai ja ne." With that Kakashi dissolved into smoke.

"Sasuke, you got any black clothes without the Uchiha crest my size have you?" Sasuke shrugged.

"Possibly why?"

"I need out of this jumpsuit...I need to change."

"I guessed, lets go. Quickly." The two made good time to the Uchiha district where Naruto found some pants and shirt without the Uchiha crest on and one fireball later the two left the compound.

Naruto detoured to his apartment and grabbed his wallet and the money under the floor boards and left the flat.

They made it to the Rusted Kunai where Kakashi, Asuma, Kurenai and another tall jonin were waiting for them with their teams in tow. "Here they are. What kept you?"

Naruto and Sasuke smirked and decided to follow their sensei just this once "I stumbled across a black cat and had to go the long way." Said Naruto causing Kakashi to put his book away.

"I followed numbnuts here and got surrounded by ladders. So had to wait until they moved."

"I'M SO PROUD OF YOU!" Yelled Kakashi pulling the pair into a hug as the everyone else sweat dropped.

"Now lets drink." Ordered Asuma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter X**

**SNAFU (Situations Normal All Fucked Up)**

Naruto's head hurt. Correction was in agony. Then again agony wasn't correct either. It felt like the fox and Lana had started playing a band called Slayer in his head with the speakers and amps on maximum. Plus his throat felt like sand paper and he was asleep in his bathroom.

"Enjoy last night?" Naruto looked over his shoulder to see Lana, leaning against the bathroom door.

"Lana-chan how did you? What happened?" Naruto rasped.

Lana giggled at her blonde partner "I'm in your house at will because I have absorbed enough of your chakra to materialise on a whim where you're chakra scent is strongest so that's either here, Ichiraku Ramen and the Hokage tower and where ever you are...You are seriously hungover, an event that occurs when one has consumed too much alcohol...As for what you did, kissed a Hinata and Ino. Hugged several jonin for no reason and tripped over your own feet a few times. On the plus side only the jonin know your antics because the other genin are lighweights, even the Inuzuka kid."

Naruto smirked, clutched his stomach and emptied stomach into the toilet. "Kiba said, he could 'drink us all' under the table and was going to challenge us when we got our protectors...How long is this going to last?"

"Depends, could be a few hours, days...had one that lasted a week. That was a rough patch. I'll fix you some toast and water."

Naruto nodded in thanks and three quarters of an hour later, with Samehada as a crutch and money in his wallet concealed in his clothes staggered to the bank. Deposited it all into his account save for a thousand ryo. Something told him he had broken something or someone when he had been drinking.

Kakashi, Gai, Asuma and Kurenai were lounging or even sitting on the training posts of training ground seven when Naruto staggered in. "Morning sensei...I'll be right back." With that Naruto sped to the undergrowth and vanished.

The jonin smirked as they heard the heaving and moans of agony but were decent enough not to laugh to hard when Naruto returned. "Fun night Naruto-kun?" Asked Kakashi, trying to gauge his blonde genin's reaction.

Naruto groaned "Lana, told me that I got rather huggable, kissed a few people. I apologise for that mostly and with thanks to my tenant who has a few issues I apparently was the last genin standing."

The four sensei's nodded "We're surprised that you're actually awake Naruto-kun. I'm Yuhi Kurenai and one of the people you randomly hugged." Kurenai said her eyes boring into Naruto's cloudy blue ones.

"I find it surprising that you Kakashi actually have a team mate still..." Asuma began before realising Naruto had gone for Samehada and held it at him.

"Kakashi-sensei, I know this could be constituted as an attack on a superior officer but Sarutobi, was bringing up the reason I was 'pissed out of my skull'...I lost a team mate 'boo hoo it happens grow up' is probably going through your minds but take into account you were what mid teens? Late teens? Plus you were in a war. Well guess what my classmates never were so forgive me for being a bit pissed off. If we're doing any inter-team training Kakashi-sensei, I'm not interested."

By now Sasuke had arrived "Sensei...Naruto, put the sword down and please stop trying to wake the dead...What happened last night?" Sasuke asked curiously.

"We had too much to drink. I got huggable, kissed a few people and found out Kiba chats bullshit about drinking us under the table. Sarutobi just brought up our team stance just now before you ask so yes today is a SNAFU day for team seven."

Sasuke nodded, he remembered someone escorting home "Naruto, did you walk me home last night or this morning?"

Naruto nodded and his raven haired team mate "You had activated your sharingan, pissed off some chunin who mates my guts and were about to have a proper rumble. However Hotshot Inuzuka jumped him on some imaginary slight, I decided you had enough and walked you home, although I wasn't in the best condition."

Kakashi meandered over to his remaining genin "We need to go and meet our new team mate and then we have D-ranks."

Naruto nodded "This sucks."

Team Seven made their way to the Hokage's office where Naruto's fell. The girl happened to be none other Kozuki Hanori, the girl was an avid fangirl of Sasuke Uchiha. "Team seven meet Hanori Kozuki, your new team mate."

"SASUKE-KUN!" She squealed launching herself at the Uchiha to find herself looking down the blade of one Uzumaki Naruto.

"Hanori, you've joined team seven. Being a fangirl WILL kill you." Naruto growled.

"Really? That coming from the dead last is a bit rich."

"Haruno Sakura died...I can ask for permission for you to see her death certificate...Sasuke almost died." Naruto carried, Sasuke pulled off his shirt to reveal the wicked scar on his neck.

Kozuki gulped "When do we begin?"

"Now...Do you know the tree climbing exercise?" Kakashi asked curiously going for his book.

"Tou-san's ex-shinobi, chunin/jonin, retired when I was born. Now works in one of the arsenal's. I'm familiar with it." Soon enough the four were standing on the tops of the trees with sacks of litter on their backs or in Naruto's case around his waist.

"Tree walking and hopping to pick up litter. Harsh sensei, so what's next?" Asked Kozuki panting slightly. Compared to the other fangirls, Kozuki trained with her father in the mornings and in the evenings going over her formidable chakra control and genjutsu techniques. That wasn't to say her skills with ninjutsu wasn't bad but her dreams lay in genjutsu and medical jutsu.

"We need to have a chat about our fields of expertise." Kakashi announced as they collected their pay checks from Makrovich, who requested Naruto to come by later on that afternoon to assist him with a couple chores. Sasuke and Kakashi had been clued by Naruto that Makrovich paid him more under the table due to his work ethic and was training him how to wield Samehada more effectively.

To his surprise Sasuke shrugged 'You have your ways to deal with things. I have mine. Yours is extra cash jobs and kenjutsu mine is training and maximising my clan's archives.'

Kozuki, surprisingly didn't raise a fuss about Naruto getting more pay. Fan girl she may be, but she understood the meaning of hard work and that good work pays well. She didn't like Naruto, just based on the pranks and his disruptiveness in class but outside of class she respected the boy for not giving up based on the villagers hating his guts.

"What do you mean specialising?" Asked Naruto, not following his sensei's train of thought.

"What fields of shinobi arts do you intend to build on such as kenjutsu, ninjutsu etc."

Naruto nodded "Kenjutsu, Taijutsu and Ninjutsu and something else in my own time." He said making Kakashi nod.

"Kenjutsu, Ninjutsu and Sharingan Genjutsu." Sasuke said, he and Naruto ever since Naruto had said he was the holder of the nine tailed fox, the Uchiha had delved deep into his archives looking for anything to do with his father and had stumbled upon his mother and father's genin team photo's. Taking one look at his father's team which consisted of Sarutobi Tobi, Sarutobi Asuma's elder brother, Uchiha Fugaku and Namikaze Minato under Jiraiya.

Sasuke looked at his genin team, with Sakura, himself and Naruto and his eyes widened. "Sensei who trained you?"

"The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato why?"

Sasuke reached inside his shorts and revealed two genin photo's. "Naruto is related to the Yondaime. Either as a relative or father…Did you know Naruto?"

Naruto's eyes widened "I'm related to the Yondaime. That's pretty cool, I'm not jumping and screaming because that's going to get me killed. I remember what the Yondaime did to Iwa so I'm not that dense…Anyway Kozuki, what did you want to specialise in?"

"Medical jutsu and Genjutsu…Someone needs to patch up Sasuke, since you, Naruto seem to regenerate from anything."

Naruto grinned at that. As they headed towards the Hokage's office, they were swiftly intercepted by the two gate guards Izumo and Kotetsu "Team seven? Hokage-sama needs you in his office right away." The four took off in a sprint towards the Hokage tower with Kozuki flying up the stairs with Kakashi and Naruto and Sasuke pili

ng through the window.

"Team seven, I'm assigning you an A-rank mission with an ANBU squad as back up. Team's eight and ten were sent on simple bandit extermination mission..." The Hokage began when Naruto cut in.

"Turns out the two bandit camps were part of a much bigger one, bandit camps around 30+ become a B-rank but with an A-rank, I'm guessing 50 bandits and a few missing-nin."

The Hokage could only nod in agreement "You have your orders. It's team Alpha with Osu and Neko." Naruto grinned, Osu and Neko were AWESOME!

Naruto grabbed Samehada, concentrated firmly on his bedroom, spun on his heel and vanished with a bang. **"Hiraishin?" **Someone asked.

"Hiraishin is soundless."

Soon enough Team Seven and Alpha Squad were rushing out of the gates of Konoha, their destination twenty miles North East of Konoha.

Hinata jumped backwards as Kiba spun violently overhead slamming into five bandits. Kiba and Shino had managed to kill at least fifteen bandits between them, with Kurenai dispatching ten on her own with ease.

The three other members of Team Eight saw Hinata was struggling to directly kill, but she had maimed easily eighteen of the bandits her team mates had picked off. "Hinata-chan, you need to kill. Shinobi have to kill on occasions. If you don't kill any here, its going to become a black mark on your record and clan." Kiba said through a mouth of neck muscle and jugular. He a bandit and been saying how he'd rape Hinata and his sensei before killing him and Kiba snapped by ripping the mans throat out.

"Kiba-san is right. Two of my cousins committed seppuku because of the black mark on the clan...It is most logical for a genin to gain their first kills against bandits." Shino said forming a tiger seal causing three bandits to explode into a boneless mess due to his Calcium consuming insects.

The undergrowth exploded as the forms of Team Ten emerged being chased by another mob of bandits. "Kurenai! What are you three doing here?" Shouted Asuma as his three genin assumed a battle line against the oncoming swarm of bandits.

"Hinata, what was your dream?" Snapped Kurenai trying to get Hinata to focus.

"To, stand by Naruto and tell him how I feel." Hinata said confidently remembering clearly what happened last night.

"Naruto's lost one comrade, I doubt he's going to want to lose another." Kiba said with Akamaru yipping in agreement.

"Well, what do we have here? TWO KONOHA TEAMS! My bloods boiling now." A sadistic voice said as five missing nin entered the encampment.

"Oh shit. Hopefully all that chakra we gave off was enough for reinforcements. We're only two days away and it should take even a green shinobi genin squad one day to get here, set camp, plan and take out the bandits...Its been almost two days so back up should be coming. I'll take on the Kiri-nins. Kurenai and the genin fall back." Asuma ordered, he was confident he could take the two Kiri-nin, but laws dictated if Kumo or Iwa were in Hi no Kuni, you were to take them out first.

"Team's eight and ten, what is your status?" An monotonous voice called out, reassuring the genin and elicting shivers on the missing nin and bandits.

"Your recovery teams are ANBU? Fuck this. No genin team is worth an ANBU squad." One of the Iwa nins stated.

Then Team Seven appeared **"SAMEHADA HIDENJUTSU! EXPLODING GROUND!" **A voice shouted, three bandits were killed by the descending blade and another five when the ground beneath their feet exploded violently.

"However, to kill the last Namikaze it'll be worth it."

Naruto stared at the three Iwa nin. Kakashi had told new the team in secret of his heritage. Inside Naruto was hurt that the Hokage had concealed his heritage but right now he despsised these Iwa-nin for revealing what he wanted to. "Yes, I am the last Namikaze. Do you want to know something else?"

"What brat?"

"You're all dead...I'm the jinchuriki of Konoha. **FULL SPIRIT MATERIALISATION!" **Lana appeared and grabbed her blade and Naruto vanished.


	11. Chapter 11

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XI**

**Yet more blades**

Lana jumped out of Samehada and brought the blue sword up with an elogant flurry effortlessly dispatching one of the Missing Iwa nin.

The sword opened its mouth revealing row upon row of serrated teeth which bit through the jugular and ripped the three quarter neck protector of the jonin vest.

Naruto reappeared with a kunai in his hand standing over three bandits that were creeping up on Hinata. "Look out Hinata. Keep your wits about you." Hinata gasped, Naruto's hair was speckled with blood, as were his clothes.

"_Fast." _Team eight thought. "Sasuke, our risky combination jutsu? Permission sensei?"

"Granted...Naruto this is probably a bad time to tell you this but your sword spirit is good looking." Kakashi said, concentrating on his target of the second Iwa-nin who was known as the 'Jaganoto no Iwa' or Juggernaut of Iwa. This man was an A-rank shinobi due to his raw strength and discipline but if he got moving he became an S-rank. He was so skilled in Doton and chakra control he could form his chakra around him like the earth essentially allowing him to slam through anyone.

It didn't help matters that this was almost classified as a Kekkei Genkai. Because several shinobi in Iwa were noted to pull off this trick.

Sasuke and Naruto smirked _"Fox, time to play. I need a tail." _Inside his mindscape the Kyuubi smirked, _**"Very well. Crush these vermin." **_Naruto flared his chakra and the Kyuubi injected one tails worth of chakra into his blood stream.

"NARUTO-KUN!" Gasped Hinata rushing forward. Sasuke feigned sweating from standing in close proximity to him.

"Hidenjutsu of my clan. Increase...chakra...visibility point...turns...red...blood." Naruto gasped.

"**Collaberation jutsu: HELLISH SLAUGHTER!"** Naruto vanished in a red blur heading towards the bandits.

Sasuke flew through several hand seals **"KATON: GOKAKYU NO JUTSU RENDAN!"** The technique came out as five fireballs the size of small houses and torrential flame thrower, everyone stared as Sasuke turned it onto the bandits and Naruto.

"You're going to kill our team mate!" Screamed Kozuki in terror.

Sasuke smirked "No, this won't kill him. Burn him YES but he activated his hidenjutsu it increases his chakra flow phenomanally, but it burns his blood as well and the technique may kill him. However downsides aside Naruto becomes immune upto low B-rank katon jutsu, his reflexes increase to an extent I need a perfect sharingan to track him and its a physio/psychological jutsu."

Then the screams started as bandits began to burn and they heard the primal snarling as kunai, was that a piece of jugular? Naruto reappeared, retracting the tail of chakra.

"Success, now finish them. I'm assisting Neko-neechan and Osu-niisan."

Osu and Neko charged Raiga Kurosuki the 'Rajin no Kiri' or Thunder of the Mist. Raiga smirked and slid into a unique sword stance with one sword out in front in a reverse grip to attack with and the other in a similar grip to defend with. "Look out Raiga." Ranmaru called out and Raiga spun away in a pirouette deftly avoiding the 'Dance of the Crescent moon.'

"Impressive one Konoha's most formidable kenjutsu...I am impressed. **RAITON: RAIGA!"** The offensive sword flickered blue and launched tendrils of condensed blueish/white lightning at Osu who kawamaried with a log.

Asuma clicked his concealed flint in his teeth sparking an explosion blinding the juggernaut from Kakashi's downed form. Kakashi had tried to hit the man with a **chidori **but the Juggernaught dodged it and punched Kakashi with such force the Scarecrow's vest could barely take it.

The Juggernaut staggered backwards but aside from that was relatively unfazed by the Ash Cloud Burning technique. "I have never been stopped, only the famed bladed of Uzu and Kiri can stop me." He roared **"DOTON: RUSHING BISON!" **With that he took on black skin tone and he began to move.

Naruto, always packed a second blade, this blade was made from chakra metal, specifically for his wind element. It was a gift to him from Makrovich, apparently it belonged to Neko's father who although wasn't skilled in futon jutsu, was terrifying with futon channelling.

"**FUTON: Laceration slash**!" Naruto shouted forcing his chakra through the blade, not injuring the crackling lightning swords but short circuiting the attack.

"Naruto-kun?" Asked Neko weakly, her sword and spare swrod had been destroyed.

"Hai Neko-Sensei. I know the blades FRED! GEORGE! LANA SAYS HI!" Raiga snorted with laughter.

"My name is Raiga not this Fred or George **RAITON: DEPTH CHARGE RENDAN!" **The blades glowed with lightning and suddenly cut out.

"Who are you gaki? How'd ya know Lana?" They asked.

"I'm Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, wielder of the shaving sword Samehada also known as Potter Lana. I also helped her conquer the Kubikiribocho, Weasley Ron."

That did the trick, the blades glowed in a spectral light and two identically dressed men appeared. Both clad in samurai armour, much similar to Ron, except where Ron's was a dark red and dripping with the blood, the armour resembled a thunderstorm.

Lana vanished appeared with a crack and she smiled "Fred, George...How's life as the Lightning Blades?"

"Well, its fun...but its not cool that our wielder is trying to squish yours. As it true that you beat Ron?" Said George.

Lana flicked her hair back "Obviously. His milennia in the spot light has DEFINITELY gone to his head. Hates me even more now, he's the infamous one, I'm notorious. He has the bloodthirstiest and I have the sadistic ones. Seen any of the others?" She commented preening like a peacock.

"Not since the splitting of the Swords." Fred replied "Then your wielder went on a rampage and Ron manipulated his into assassinating the Turtle Mizukage." George commented.

"Ron has definitely gotten dumber. He could have taken the Turtle if I was helping, bloody idiot...Whose idea was it to kill me again?"

"His."

"So what are we going to do about our current wielder?"

Naruto smirked as did the Alpha Squad who had subjugated Juggernaut. Well it was hard to define the remains of the man mountain as parts of him were all over the place, the main part that was relatively intact was his head.

"We'll claim the bounties." One of the ANBU codename Spider said but found himself bleeding from the nose, Giraffe had just punched him.

"We split the bounties. I want the bounty on Raiga! As long as Neko-sensei gets the blades." declared Naruto scrolling through a set of handseals and three shadow clones appeared.

"**FUTON: FOUR CORNER PRESSURE BOMB!"**This was Naruto's most dangerous technique.

Futon: Atsugai launched a condensed wind bomb that obliterated anyone in its path. 'Four corner pressure bomb' is four pressure bombs coming in at the four cardnial points, surviavability next to zero.

"RAIGA, All four points. Immense wind chakra." This time the voice was heard clearly.

The Iwa-nin were dead, the three Kiri nin were Raiga, Terumi Aoba and Hozuki Tobi. Naruto summoned Lana back to his hand, flared his bijuu's chakra, grabbed his spare sword and vanished. "Where is he Ranmaru?" Asked Raiga as he began to send lightning chakra all over his body much similar to the 'Lightning Armour' of the Raikage.

Sasuke and Kozuki were the two genin still standing and looking to take on the three jonin with the six ANBU, Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai. "How are we going to beat the Thunder and his two associates, Kakashi-sampai? I have no sword and we can't find Naruto." Osu said suddenly Raiga screamed as his back exploded.

"RANMARU!" Raiga shouted activating the **Hidden Mist Jutsu **obscuring the vision of everyone in the clearing.

Naruto smirked "**FUTON: DIATOPPA!" **A crimson red wind exhaled from Naruto's mouth slamming into Terumi Tobi who began to meld hand seals for an unknown jutsu but Naruto was faster.

The wind channeling sword surged to life, and as the mist dissapeared the headless body of the Terumi was lying on the floor. The body vanished in a plume of smoke to reveal the use of a **kawamari.**

The two remaining missing-nin stared wide eyed "JINCHURIKI! KYU-" The word died with as Rabbit murmured **"Wood Style: WOODEN CRUCIFIXTION!"**

The ANBU thrust his palms out as sharpened branches, as good as the Hozuki bloodline was to turn their body into a liquefied state, but **wooden crucifixtion **allowed a more brutal brutal technique **"Wood style: Hungry cuttings!"**

Hozuki Tobi barely had time to screamed as his liquid state body was rapidly absorbed into the tree cuttings leaving nothing but a perfectly mummified head.

Terumi Aoba perished as Neko managed to stab a stray kunai that Naruto had dropped into the leg. Sometimes it paid off to have Beetle and Eagle on her squad. Beetle was an Aburame with an unhealthy fixtation on human physiology and anatomy and Eagle was a Hyuuga.

Well the kunai to the femur would have killed him in a few minutes but the Aburame released sabure _(Sand) _kikachu, which were mainly invisible but when they came into contact with iron they could either explode or consume it.

In this case they detonated. Rather violently. Both of Aoba's legs were taken clean off and the shock and blood loss claimed his life.

Raiga was incensed his 'comrades' were all dead and Ranmaru the only child that he was able to save on a whim for his own needs was dead. He grabbed the Kiba's and began to flood himself with lightning chakra. "**KIBA SWORD ART: BEAUTIFUL DEATH!" **

This was a kamikaze move if they ever saw one. Raiga rushed forwards, Osu shoved shoved Naruto out the way only to find it was a shadow clone, the actual Naruto had his arms around the dazed Neko's waist and forcing the Kyubi's chakra out again, with one leap got her into the trees.

The other genin were hastily falling back along with the ANBU when Lana appeared. **"HIDENJUTSU: DAMAGE CONTROL!" **A translucent shield erupted as Raiga detonated in a white orb of Lightning.

The clearing was filled with flying trees, dirt, rocks, squirrels and the shinobi. The blast wasn't deep as much as it was wide, it probably gouged out an extra two foot of earth and an additional twelve foot radius. Naruto picked himself out of a bush, before fumbling in his pockets for a chakra light.

A chakra light is much similar to a UV light, except for the moment it burns through the six hours of jonin chakra stored on it, it began to run solely on the bearers chakra. "DRAGON! NEKO! OSU! BEETLE! EAGLE! SPIDER! SASUKE, HOZUKI, SENSEI!" Naruto shouted.

Hinata stirred, she sat up right to find herself looking into the bright light of a chakra light. "N, Nar...Naruto-kun? .Where is everyone?"

Naruto's breathing began to calm down "Hinata-chan, you're alright. Thank kami, I don't have a clue where everyone is." Hinata smiled at the blonde _"Don't faint Hinata. Don't faint." _"I'll help BYAKUGAN!" Her world faded out of colour and into black, white, grey and blue.

"Sasuke-san is fifteen metres to your left. Hozuki-san is right behind him. Kiba-kun, Shino-kun along with Team 10, our sensei's and the ANBU squad's are all over the place. I don't know where they are." Hinata mumbled.

"Good to see you're alive Naruto. Where's your sword?" Sasuke asked dropping into the clearing behind Naruto. Despite being alerted to his team mates presence Sasuke's speed was amazing.

"Somewhere, Lana-chan will appear." True to his word Lana and the two brothers landed on a branch, their blade bodies on their backs.

"Talking about us? Where are the rest of you Naru-kun?" Asked Lana perching on the branch whilst throwing the sword to Naruto who plucked it out of the air.

"Lana-chan where are the others?"

The words had sooner left Naruto's mouth when the others began to appear out of the woods.

The ANBU quickly charge "All the spoils go to the ANBU!" Declared Spider, it wasn't a secret that Spider was a greedy bastard despite coming from a wealthy civillian/shinobi background.

"How about I cut your head off and claim accident?" Asked Naruto nonchalantly pulling out the katana.

"Naruto-kun who gave you that blade?" Asked Neko her eyes wide behind her mask.

"Makrovich-san. Why?"

"It was my Otou-sans."

Naruto held the blade out to Neko who shook her head "I can't wield it...Don't have the right chakra affinities...I'm Water and Fire." Neko explained.

"Everyone, we head back and we scour the ground until we find everything the bandits stored...As for the bounties Kakashi and Asuma get the Juggernaut, I get the Stone-nin. ANBU get the Hozuki and the Terumi and we all split the bounty on Raiga and this Ranmaru. PROVIDING at Genin Uzumaki's insistence ANBU Neko gets Raiga's blade." Ordered Sasuke his sharingan flaring to life.

"What of the other Iwa nin? Frmom what we saw their were six in total Uchiha-sama." Eagle said.

"I think, I know where he is cousin." Hinata managed to say without stuttering. They found the missing Iwa-nin, missing one and half arms and legs.

"JYUUKEN: THIRTY TWO PALMS!" Hinata called out and the Iwa-nin slumped to the ground heart destroyed. Although it was more than likely the blood loss killed him but the shock finished him.

"Hinata-sama, your father will be impressed by the thirty two palms."

"What are we going to tell Hokage-sama?" Asked Beatle, only Shino could detect the nervousness in his clan members voice.

"We tell him, it went SNAFU. Took longer than we thought, got lots of spare cash, weapons, scrolls and another sentient blade. Jiji-san will sign this off as mission complete providing he and Konoha get their cut of the bounty." Said Naruto.

"THAT'S UTTER BULLSHIT! WE KILLED THESE FUCKERS! WHY DO WE HAVE TO SPLIT IT WITH THE HOKAGE AND THE FUCKING VILLAGE!" Exploded Kiba.

"ANBU-sans, sensei's, permission to illuminate." Asked Sasuke and Naruto in unison. All of them nodded, Naruto and Sasuke stood so Kiba was between the pair of them. Akamaru was riding comfortable in the puppies opinion the second best place, in Hinata's baggy coat.

Naruto grabbed Kiba's right shoulder and Sasuke got the left. They swung their closest foot between Kiba's hooking around the ankle, and together they lifted and slammed the Inuzuka shoulders first into the ground.

"It's called 'paying your dues'. Team seven got 910,000ryo on our mission in Wave. We lost a team member. The due is 10% of all missions except for D-ranks. So after Konoha and the Hokage had their cut of 10% the three of us were left with 819,000ryo. Which we quartered so we got 204,750 ryo ahead. Not bad for a fresh genin team. The dues are taken because of our services to the village meaning we may not be able to pay our bills on time. That 10% pays our bills, pension, any taxes and helps us get out of trouble of all deniability should we get caught on a black ops mission in forbidden territory OR in a Hi no Kuni assassination. Understand?" Snarled Naruto.

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-kun, let Kiba-kun go so we can get our money and pay." Ordered Hinata.


	12. Chapter 12

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XII**

"**You compliment my student!"**

Kakashi was smirking like the 'cat-got-thecanary-but-the-dog-got-the-cat'. Kakashi had only been able to teach Hinata a little about controlling larger egoed team mates. Yes it was typically a male who lead the team but it wasn't a hidden secret that in Konoha it was acutally the kunoichi who controlled the teams by their ego's.

Hinata had demonstrated that relatively effectively just now on his own genin. "Rule number three of Konoha teams, my loveable genin ALWAYS listen to the kunoichi at your own risk. They're the ones who have to heal you up." Sang Kakashi as he backflipped over a branch as Naruto and Sasuke 'speed vaulted it and Kozuki spring launched herself over the top of them.

"Fluidy of motion. Genin, hopeful shinobi should practise this. It helps with strength and speed development plus for civilians it allows them to immitate shinobi for a bit." Explained Kakashi as Naruto and Sasuke both bounced of two trees and a branch with one step a peice.

"What was that one Kakashi-sensei?" Asked Hinata as she up and undered Kiba's branch making him lose balance. She landed slightly heavy but she managed to regain her momentum.

"A little heavy on the chakra but other than that pretty good Hinata-chan." Naruto commented jumping up from his position beneath Osu.

"Can anyone hear me?" A voice called. Hinata stopped in her tracks, slipped before she could even begin to fall, Naruto was already reaching for her along with Sasuke launching a strength kunai.

"Agriato Naruto-Kun, Sasuke-kun. Did the pair of you hear that voice?"

"Can anyone hear me?" Naruto stiffened as did Neko.

"What is it saying Hinata-san?" Asked Neko, hands resting on her new blade hilts.

"Can anyone hear me? It sounds lonely, lost and upset." Said Hinata pressing her hands together nervously. Sasuke double back with Kakashi.

"Is she okay kohai?" Asked Kakashi temporarily forgetting his place a jonin not an ANBU captain.

"Hai sampai, just a bit shocked that she's hearing voices." Neko replied, Hinata activated her byakugan and took off into the trees.

Sasuke and Naruto stared at each other surprised at how quickly the bluenette could move. They flared their chakra and they took off with Kakashi and Neko it hot persuit. The jonin were joined by a masked Hyuuga Ko.

Hinata dropped to the floor landing in a roll as Naruto and Sasuke slid down a steep incline. "Hinata-sama, how may times have we told you to not run off like that?" Chastised Eagle pulling off his mask and pulling Hinata into a hug.

"Ko? You're ANBU?" Ko nodded and placed his mask on.

"I trust you three can keep this between the three of you. Anywhere do you know why Hinata-sama is here?"

"**Samehada hidenjutsu: Spirit Materialisation!" **Naruto called out.

"**Kiba Hidenjutsu: Spirit Materialisation!" **The three spirits emerged from their blades.

"You sure you want to face her Lana-hime?" Asked Fred spinning his sword in his left hand.

"If its who I think it is sure. Hinata-chan after you." Lana said and Hinata protected by the milennia old sword spirits and several comrades headed into the cave.

In the centre of the cave was a corpse, on the corpse was the battle gear of a Kiri ANBU-nin. "I don't believe this! Nuibari, the glue of the group. The bossy one when I knew her. Easily one of the more bull headed spirits." Exclaimed Lana her grin fading slightly.

"Hinata, pick up the blade and call Nuibari hidenjutsu: Spirit Materialisation. I need to know. Fred, George, Neko, Eagle, Kakashi, Sasuke, Naruto anything not nailed down take it." Instructed Lana.

"Bloody gorgeous and bossy ain't she? Your sword spirit." Sasuke commented making Naruto snort as they pulled down several scrolls relating to sword kata's of the seven swordsmen.

Lana slapped Sasuke over the head "Sharp listener as well young Uchiha. But thanks for the compliment. Word of advice, always say that about the girl who you actually fall for. To make all women happy or at least get you out of difficult spots say 'You look amazing, stunning' and whatever bullshit you want to say and then 'but unfortunately my lovely' blah blah blah 'is the only one who catches my eye'. Heart breaker yes but you'll also be known as an honesty man." Lana said with a knowing grin.

"You've had to do that to blokes haven't you neechan-sensei?" Asked Naruto.

"**NUIBARI HIDENJUTSU: SPIRIT MATERIALISATION!" **Everyone pulled weapons with Kakashi sparking two chidori in his hands.

Out of the hilt of the sword grew a petite someone, she was shorted than Lana by an inch, where Lana's hair was somewhat dishevelled and messy depsite its long length, the new spirits was bushy and frizzy. She was dressed similarly to Lana in shape hugging pants and a males chestplate instead of the typical female one Lana wore. "Hermione."

"Lana! I'm sorry for the curse. Ron was the one behind it. Mind controlling potion." She blubbered tears rolling down her face.

"Hermione, I kinda guessed but you and Ginny also pressured Luna into doing this spell along with the twins and Neville. Speaking of Ron he's in lockup, Fred and George are active and on the same side. Not seen hide nor tail of Neville, Luna or Ginny yet. This is Hyuuga Hinata, the one who called you out."

Hermione turned to the timid girl and took her body out of her new wielder's shaking hands. "She reminds so much of how I used to be." Hermione commented making the girl jump.

"Ano, sorry." Hinata stammered.

"Don't apologise. You like someone? Don't worry, I'll help you use my skill set. Mine isn't that useful compared to my more brutish comrades." Hermione said sheepishly.

"That's utter shite. Sure I make my wielder and myself stronger and imbue them with a water affinity, the Twins give a lightning affinity and pierce through anything and Ron gives a berzerker rage and regenerates. You were the one who controlled us and wind affinity don't hurt." The active spirits said.

Soon enough the ANBU and three genin teams entered Konoha. Izumo and Kotetsu noticed faint murderous intent concentrated on Spider. _"Foot in mouth again. Greed probably." _The Sandaime looked up from his paperwork as the twenty one shinobi entered the office.

"Alpha squad, Teams Seven, Eight and Ten missions go okay?" The Sandaime asked but seeing the look on Kakashi's face the Sandaime's gaze hardened.

"What happened?"

"That bandit encampment, it wasn't small one. It was a fragment of a MUCH larger one. I'm thankful for Delta Squad and Team Seven's arrival because we were beset upon by six nuke-nin. Three from Kiri and three from Iwa, otou-sama." Asuma said quietly. As confident as he was in his skills, he was still scared of his father for leaving Konoha and joining the Twelve Ninja Guardians the bad air still hadn't cleared.

"Asuma-sensei, this is troublesome but you and the Sandaime-sama need to talk not as hokage to subordinate but father to son." Shikamaru said, the adrenaline still rocketing around his body from his near death experience.

"Kakashi, you explain what happened."

Just like the Wave mission Kakashi went into exact detail of the formations used by the genin teams, the opponents they took out and how Naruto and Sasuke got caught up in the middle of frantic half orders and followed their initiative and piled into the Thunder of the Mist and the Water Bender of Mist.

He also went into detail of the blatant greed of ANBU spider. Then he noticed Neko's back. "New sword Neko-chan?" The elederly kage asked conspiratortial manner.

"Hai Hokage-sama, my bounty of Raiga. His swords Kiba. Oh and guess what Hokage-sama." Teased Neko, since the Sandaime hand't quite put two and two together yet.

"**Kiba Hidenjutsu: Spirit Miterialisation!" **The Sandaime stared as two spirits appeared out of Neko's two swords.

"Naruto-kun, front and center."

"HAI! Hokage-sama!" Snapped Naruto to attention.

"Another A-rank mission complete for bringing back another Sword of the Mist. Here's another one for Kubikiribocho." The Sandaime said before seeing a rather long sword on Hinata's back.

"Is that another one?" He asked and Hinata nodded nervously as she formed the same seal.

"**Nuibari hidenjutsu: Spirit Materialisation!" **Hermione appeared Naruto found himself with a face full of ryo. Naruto casually tossed it to Hinata.

"Nuibari, found Hinata. Myself, Sasuke, Neko, Kakashi-sensei and Eagle followed. We also got these." With that the named shinobi deposited ryo, suiton jutsu and kata's for the seven swordsmen.

The Sandaime's eyes widened at the loot and fixed all of them with a look of 'Are you really trying to bluff me?' Soon enough the Sandaime's jaw dropped at the knee height amount of ryo, artefacts, scrolls and bodies in his office.

"Lord Hokage from the six corpses of the missing-nin accumulate to about 2,300,00ryo dead." Said Kurenai Yuhi. The Hokage stared at them.

"Team Kakashi, I have half the mind to promote you all to chunin and name you Team Hunter and pack you off to the Hunter-nin. Do you know HOW PISSED they are that GENIN are racking up more bounties than they are?" Growled the Hokage.

Naruto sighed "Tell 'em to bite us. If Hunter command are that pissy stick a squad of them with us for a few weeks and see what happens." Sasuke nodded only for the pair of them to be hit over the head by Kozuki.

"Forgive my blood thirsty team mates. It appears their string of fortune is getting to their heads. As for the ryo here we believe its around two billion ryo."

"An A-rank mission of three thousand ryo to help me tally up the spoils. But first I have a diagnotsic jutsu to run on Raiga."

Raiga's body turned to blue with a fierce wind running over it. "Naruto-kun, I give you 38,333 ryo for your kill of Raiga from the 2,300,000 ryo. Split between the six bodies individually and due included."

Sarutobi handed Naruto the check and the body was dropped down a false bin in the Hokage's office. "Little thing Raiya-kun installed for me when Tsu-chan and Oro-kun came in covered in blood and guts of several defected Kumo-nin who tried to double cross them. The blood still hasn't come out the carpet from the Nidaime's house when he became Hokage."

"For the Juggernaut of Stone, I give Giraffe, Kakashi, Asuma, Eagle and Osu. I give you 6,389 ryo for the Juggernaut, six bodies and due have been included. You know this already but I have to say it."

"Spider, Kurenai, Beetle. I'm giving you 12,778 apiece of for the kills of the other two Iwa shinobi. I'm blaming you Beetle because of damn messy exploding bugs. All the dues and shit have been applied."

"Now Waterbender Hozuki Tobi is worth 72,800 ryo alive and 733,000 dead. I can smell Katon jutsu but faint lightning. I know all of your affinities so I'm deducing you Uchiha Sasuke and Nara Shikarmu as this ones killers. The ways been stopped is the work of a Nara so 36,650 a peice."

"Cuts and dues included agriatou Hokage-sama."

"Finally the Acid spitter of the Mist some Terumi or another, double stab wounds in a neat tight pattern Hanori Kozuki, Akimichi Choji, Eagle and Hyuuga Hinata. Appears he was already dying but the unsteady jyuuken strikes indicate someone who has just learnt it. So 800,000 a piece."

"All dues included." Hinata said with a grin, rolling Nuibari across her back like a life line.

"Yuhi Kurenai, you need to work on your maths. Not even sure how much those six cost but please for the record make sure you get identification when you've killed them." Begged the Hokage as he dropped the bodies down to the medical bay.

"Spider, last chance. Control your lust for greed or resign from the ANBU." Ordered the Hokage. "Okay all of you start accounting the money. If you see anything you want put it in the itinary and the reason why you want it. Neko is the person to check your math is correct, no kage bunshins Naruto. Not the time to try and screw the accounting corps over."

The accounting corps were seen as the washouts of all the shinobi corps so most shinobi tried to screw them over with tax avoidance. It was simple really they paid their taxes and claimed they paid too much. It worked the majority of the time into Nara Shisui took control. This Nara lost his left arm to Iwa in third war and decided to manage the Nara clan fund. He also acted as the Hancho Jonin's advisor, well what is a younger brother of the clan head supposed to do. Shisui had turned the accounting corps into one of the most dangerous internal corps, especially when they dropped the tax dodgers off in T&amp;I.

"Alpha squad requests to ask for an additional ten percent due. The reason so we don't have to account a fair portion of this to each person who retireved it. We can split that cut between the six of us." Neko said effectively shutting up tthe brash Inuzuka. Who when they thought Hinata wasn't looking thumped him mainly by Naruto and Sasuke.

"Naruto-kun, Sasuke-kun, I saw that."

After three hours of accounting it was.

Ryo: 367,080,899  
Artefacts in ryo: 60,000,000  
Scrolls in ryo: 600,000,000  
Miscallenous stuff: 30,000,000

The Hokage's eyes widened in total that is 1,057,080,899 ryo so take away 20% which is 211,416,179.8 leaves us with 845,664,719.2 ryo. Divide that by fifteen leaves you all with 56,376,314.61." Said the Hokage. Everyone save the jonin even the indomitable Naruto fainted.

"Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto, he is DEFINITELY the perfect compliment to my student Senju Tsunade." The Hokage said to the jonin as he exhaled a pillar of smoke which looked something familiar to the Hokage tower.

"Otou-san, any chance the the three of us can chat me, you and Konoharmaru. I want to clear the air." Asuma said, fighting back the tears.

The Hokage nodded grinning "I'd like that sochi."


	13. Chapter 13

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu, spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XIII**

**Chunin Exams Here We Come Prologue**

The training of the new rookies kicked up a gear. Kakashi, Asuma and Kurenai along with Neko and Osu began to push themselves harder than before. Kakashi had taken it upon himself to get his father's tanto a white lightning chakra blade that had given his father the name 'Konoha's White Fang'.

Sasuke had taken it upon himself to start practising with a katana. He was of the mind-set; master myself, master my emotions and find a new cause and maybe then the Hokage would let him train with Kubikiribocho.

Naruto had taken great glee in helping his Uchiha team mate get to grips with the basics of wielding a sword.

_Flashback no Jutsu_

"_It can't be that hard to learn kenjutsu. I mean you beat aside the opponents defence and stick them with the pointy end." Sasuke said as he placed his training sword in an X formation the blade crossing with Naruto's under the careful observation of Neko._

"_That's barely an academy students view of kenjutsu. Now come at me." Instructed Naruto and he began to block, parry and move out of Sasuke's sword swings._

_Sasuke had been instructed to not use his Sharingan and the Uchiha saw why. Soon enough his sword was out of his hand and Naruto's blade was at his throat._

"_Dead, arm would have been severed and your throat opened." Explained Naruto calmly, Sasuke nodded and each time since the defeat his swings and style became more and more erratic with each loss._

"_Enough." Neko ordered and the two sparring genin stopped._

"_Good stance and strength Sasuke-san, but you need improvement. Improvement that only true training can provide unassisted muscle burning training…Naruto-san is correct kenjutsu is more than 'sticking them with the pointy end'. Kenjutsu is a way of life that resolves around mastery of oneself. It is a long and arduous path but the rewards are that much sweeter, are you interested?"_

_Flashback no jutsu end_

Sasuke wasn't the only one who took up the art of the blade. Kozuki also had taken up the art of learning how to use tanto's, although she only used them a supplementary art, due to her bloodthirsty teammates trying to improve their skills in kenjutsu had resulted in plenty of cuts and scrapes and a few broken limbs, her medical jutsu had improved.

Even Naruto had managed to master his regeneration, when he informed them that he and the Kyuubi had a talk about Naruto learning how to wield his considerable power. The deal was, Naruto could all upon up to two tails of the Kyuubi's yokai on a whim and the fox would heal his wounds whenever he asked for partial weakening of the seal, the Kyuubi wanted to feel what Naruto felt, see what he saw, taste what he tasted providing it wasn't ramen and offer advice.

_Flashback no jutsu_

"**_Well gaki, I have to say I am impressed in your increase in skill. You're still weak but not as weak as that dog-nin you have in your class. I can help you, improve your strength." _**_The Kyuubi boomed from behind his seal._

"_Not interested in strength if it involves sacrificing my soul and body." Naruto replied getting the fox to grin._

"**_I agree, yes I am the legendary Kyuubi no Yoko, my power is immense but you are correct. You don't know much of seals, so I shall tell you of this seal. This seal is designed for you to siphon my chakra off and incorporate into your own reserves and it also contains a deadmans switch. Should I try to force a take-over on you both of us die. I may hate you but I prefer my existence more._**

**_The deal I propose is the more of your senses, I can see through the more of my chakra you can use. Because the blasted Yondaime sealed me inside you…"_**

"_My Father, Kyuubi…My father sealed you inside me in some weird vain hope, we can protect this village." Naruto responded calmly, Naruto didn't like the fact his father had turned him into a jinchuriki but he understood why._

"…**_I should have known. I propose a partnership, I have your senses and you have my power providing you destroy the man with the red eyes, what you call the Sharingan."_**

_Flashback no jutsu end_

Team eight had adapted to Hinata's practise of Nuibari, Kiba had begun to practise with his father's claw gauntlets which were reminiscent of the Demon brother's gauntlets in Wave. Shino was learning how to wield claw bracers in combination with infusing his bugs with the bracers he could use his taijutsu more effectively.

Team ten were the only ones, in Naruto's eyes that hadn't changed at all save for Choji carrying a bo-staff.

The Hokage looked at the assembled jonin, cleared his throat and began "It's that time of the year. We are holding twice as Kusa was unable to, something about a budget crisis."

It was a white lie, Jiraiya had informed the Hokage that Kusa used that excuse when its bijuu went on a rampage. "I'm now asking the senior genin instructors for volunteers for the chunin exams."

Kakashi read through the page of his non-perverted book. One of his few non-perverted books and the only non-perverted book written by Jiraiya, to his dismay Jiraiya had only made it as a standalone novel instead of making a series unlike his other more infamous series.

Contrary to everyone's belief that Kakashi was an open pervert, he wasn't but just a mask. Much like the mask he hid his face behind, Kakashi hid himself behind the perverted novels to give him the edge against his opponents and it allowed him to not think of the two people in his life that he had loved more than a friend, Rin and Shizune.

"Are any of the rookie teams participating this year?" Asked the Hokage, making Kakashi look up.

"Team Seven under Hatake Kakashi are nominated." Drawled Kakashi before returning to his book.

"Team Eight under Yuhi Kurenai are nominated."

"Team Ten under Sarutobi Asuma are nominated."

"YOSH! TEAM NINE UNDER THE YOUTHFUL MIGHT GUY ARE NOMINATED!" Boomed Guy from his position near the back of the room making Kakashi grin, Kakashi could rely on his childhood friends loud boisterous mask get him out of his slump.

Then Iruka, former ANBU Dolphin spoke up, "Lord Hokage, I must protest that the rookie nine are not ready for this exam. Especially Naruto, they've only been on the rosters for six months."

"Iruka-kun, I understand how you feel for all the genin that have been successfully administered to the roster, but all of the genin ESPECIALLY Naruto deserves a chance at becoming chunin. Naruto has and will surprise us all, the loss of Haruno Sakura has changed him in more ways than one. Some of the changes have been for the better, he works that much harder and his ethic to protect his team mates much more tantamount but unfortunately his ability to kill, slaughter and massacre with ease has also been documented. Plus he is my subordinate." Kakashi intoned, not the laid back shinobi everyone went to for advice but the man who copied a thousand jutsu, the Yondaime's sole surviving student, Konoha's foremost expert on fuuinjutsu when Jiraiya wasn't in the village AND the Son of the White Fang of Konoha.

"I have no objections, I mistook my place." Said Iruka, looking at the floor, Kakashi's demeanour changed in a heartbeat.

"Iruka, feel free to test the nine genin yourself; become the Shadow Dolphin again the master of the basics, the master of confusion." Instructed the Sandaime throwing Iruka's old ANBU mask back at him, making the scarred chunin grin.

Iruka was a chunin in a class of his own, he didn't want the position of a tokubetsu or elite jonin because he found his position in Konoha, a humble academy instructor whose solid foundations in camouflage jutsu, the shunshin and the basics with jonin reserves that he trained daily to keep them up to scratch nodded. "As is your will." With a shimmer Iruka left the office making Kurenai stare.

"Did he just imitate Shisui-kun?"

The Sandaime nodded "Hard not to when the Body flicker is on your team."

Iruka arrived in his apartment, he pushed aside a wall of books to reveal a minature armory, Iruka moved to the left and pulled out an old mannequin garbed in his old ANBU attire.

Soon enough he crept out and vanished into the night, his first visit was to his surrogate little brothers house. Iruka slid into the house and with drawing the tanto on his shoulder he lunged forward.

The 'Naruto' dissolved into smoke and Iruka ducked as a serrated blue blade flew through the smoke. The two blades clanged together and Iruka realised that Naruto was truly prepared for the exam, but Naruto wasn't finished. Naruto realised his opponent was experienced in kenjutsu, so he pushed forward with Samehada, then lashed out with his left hand grabbing the chest plates thin fabric.

Iruka tried to move back but failed, then he noticed the glowing left hand "Fuuinjutsu: Stick tag." His opponent murmured and pulled him off balance, the wind was driven out of him as Naruto's knee impacted solidly with his chest.

Iruka hit the floor and Naruto ceased his attack upon noticing who is attacker was. "Iruka-sensei what the hell? Why did you just attack me just now?"

"I needed to see for myself that you were ready for the chunin exams…Before you ask, I was in the ANBU but I found my place as a chunin but with the reserves and control of a jonin…No, I didn't look over you as a child but I always chased you when you did a prank…Anyway, I need to test Kozuki as well." With that Iruka grabbed his mask and **shunshinned **out of the apartment.

Kozuki was heading back to her house with her father, when the man collapsed. She immediately spied the cause of the injury, three shuriken had embedded into his back and she inwardly smirked. The accuracy of the shuriken was to unique for this to be a random attack, this was test to see if she was capable for the chunin exams.

She immediately drew her long dagger and one of her hands turned green as she began to heal the flesh wounds whilst scanning for the intruder. It helped to have chakra powerhouses trying to mask their signatures, then she found it. Well concealed but not enough, she flung three kunai in a tight overlapping pattern towards and just too either side of the shimmer.

Then an ANBU launched itself out of the shadows, Kozuki smirked. Naruto under the careful eye of Lana had begun to dabble in runes and fuuinjutsu, needless to say some of his experiments were catastrophic, Kakashi had taken it upon himself to confiscate any and all 'explosive' and 'multiplying' class tags and seals that came out of her jinchuriki team mate.

It didn't help that Sasuke was encouraging him and was becoming more and more of a pyromaniac. Apparently according to Kakashi, the Uchiha either became homicidal maniacs caring only for themselves or became towering pyromaniacs much like most of the **katon **users in the village. It was the lesser of two evils.

Kozuki attached a sticking tag to her hand and just managed to grab the hand carrying the tanto. Naruto was a genius, dense in everything under the sun save for fuuinjutsu, the one finger that touched her attacker was enough, Kozuki had a grip and with ease she flipped the ANBU over a sickening pop was heard and she knew her job was done. The ANBU mask fell away revealing a shocked Iruka.

Her father got up, grinned at her daughter and smirked at Iruka. "She prepared Iruka-chan?"

Kozuki stared at her father "Otou-san, how did you know?"

"Once an ANBU, always ANBU. Your team is ready now go to bed."

The morning of the exams dawned bright and early, Kozuki woke Naruto up by booting his door clean off the hinges. Naruto didn't complain because it was no secret that he was an exceptionally heavy sleeper, his kit bag had been triple checked including all of the 'secret' compartments for ramen.

Naruto placed Samehada in a sealing scroll both sword spirit and jinchuriki decided to keep as many cards close to their chest as possible. He flicked his wrists and the hidden blades flicked out. Sasuke was sitting on a bench outside a teahouse with eight bento boxes.

Naruto gulped down the six bought for him and the prepped blood thirsty team seven assembled in the academy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XIII**

**Chunin Exams Here We Come Exam and the Forest Intro**

Team Seven headed into the entrance hall of the exam and winded their way up the tight twisting staircase before the staircase levelled out into a large room leading off to multiple classrooms. "We need to find class 303A, we just entered a…" Sasuke began to say before Naruto hastily covered the Uchiha's mouth.

"Teme, shut up…Ever wonder that these exams will have exams within exams. This is the one of those tests, I know it's a genjutsu its set up to weed out the talented from the fucked up useless." Whispered Naruto furiously getting Koyuki to nod and poke her wrist holstered kunai into Sasuke's side.

Sasuke nodded realising that the team were correct. "We are passing through…Move or we take you apart." Naruto grinned and pulled out a large custom kunai with a serrated edge and sharp built in knife in the hilt and held it at the henged Chunin, who were acting as guards.

"Why should we let you through?" One of them asked pulling out two butterfly blades and charged forwards.

"**Water style: Crushing pressure!" **The concrete feeling water attack connected solidly with one of the chunin before a blur of green connected with the other chunin's head and it snapped backwards.

"HOW UNYOUTHFUL!" Shouted the green clad genin causing his two team mates to come over, Naruto immediately noted one to be a Hyuuga, one of Hinata's kin.

The other was a two bun haired girl who looked like a panda in Naruto's opinion. "So you three must be rookies, my advice is to leave now and try in a year, your fate is to lose in these exams." The Hyuuga said in a dead tone causing the panda girl to pop her knuckles.

"Sorry about my teammates lack of manners, I'm Tenten, the one in green is Rock Lee and the Hyuuga is Neji, we're part of Team Ten…"

"Under Might Gai…Kakashi-sensei has informed of your sensei's eccentricities." Naruto replied hoping they didn't have to fight this team. Team Seven would be slaughtered.

"Neji-neesan stop tormenting Naruto-kuns team." A soft voice called out as Hinata and team eight appeared.

"DROP THE GENJUTSU!" Barked Kiba causing several things to happen, Team Ten sweat dropped and Team Seven just stared at the Inuzuke as Hinata slapped Kiba on the top of the head as Akamaru was riding in Kiba's coat pocket.

"They call me the dead last..." Stated Naruto attracting the attention of Team Ten.

"YOU! Dead last. The Uchiha's Top of the Year and where's the top kunoichi? Kozuki certaintly isn't."

"Scattered to the winds. First C-rank went tits up quicker than Tsunade with a bottle of sake." Naruto bluntly.

"Who did you meet?"

"Momochi Zabuza, working for Gato. Sasuke and I took the Demon Brothers apart, Sakura got killed for protecting the client, Kakashi killed Zabuza with some awesome hand lightning technique and I killed Zabuza's assistant."

"What happened to Uchiha-san?" Asked Tenten slightly nervously.

"Slit neck. Naruto saved my life and then ripped apart at least fifty thugs using a hidenjutsu. Villagers LITERALLY ripped Gato apart." Sasuke replied before lowering his collar for her to see the scar.

"Does Naruto have any scars?"

"Unfortunately not. I think scars are badass, but my clans kekkei genkai's don't permit that sort of thing."

"YOU HAVE A CLAN! CLAN NAME? WHAT DOES IT DO?"

Naruto grinned "Uzumaki clan, Head of the Uzumaki Clan, not allowed my seat due to the council being wankers thats the civvy council by the way. Clan skills denser chakra and larger coils, unparalleled skills in Fuuinjutsu, Kenjutsu, Suiton and Futon jutsu...Nothing fancy really..."

"Density of chakra means healing and coils how much and how quickly...You regenerate on the battlefield get strong enough providing you don't lose your head or become heartless you're immortal." Exclaimed Tenten.

"My hidenjutsu burns my blood, generally means three days in hopsital but for me let me sleep for three hours and I'm healthy again. Apparently my Uzumaki heritage is stronger than it looks...Looks like we're going in and Lee is going to fight Sasuke."

For all of Team Ten's combined speed and Naruto's endurance they still weren't quick enough for them to stop in Naruto opinion Bushy bows and the Teme from squaring off, but they were able to intervene with the assistance of a turtle from stopping Lee from 'planting ducks' into the academy floor at near terminal velocity.

"LEE! CEASE THIS AT ONCE!" The turtle shouted before a plume of smoke erupted above it and Naruto stopped and stared.

'_MORE EYEBROWS!' _He exclaimed, his jaw dropped as the man cut through Lee's velocity spin technique, substitute Sasuke with a log and then punched Lee clean across the face that made Team Seven wince but the remaining members of Team Ten to shrug.

"Gai-sensei does it a lot to Lee, when he gets a little too reckless." Tenten explained, Neji had stalked off following Team Eight who had long since gone.

"YOUR PUNISHMENT IS DONE LEE!"

Naruto didn't hear the altercation but the next thing he knew, he had been rugby tackled by Tenten face down into the floor with Kozuki as the room was filled with a blazing sunset beach filled with the screams of

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" _**(A/N: Little cousin got a little copy and paste happy)**_

"SWEET MADARA'S BOLLOCKS! TURN THIS THING OFF! **KAI! KAI! KAI!" **Screamed Sasuke as he collapsed to his hands knees and curled up in the foetul position.

"The **Sunset of Youth**. We don't know what to class this as jutsu wise but for now we just accept it as a state of Gai-sensei and Lee-kun." Explained Tenten tentatively to check if the state was still on going.

The remaining members of Team Seven hoisted their fallen comrade between them and carried him towards the stairs. Sasuke's leg muscles kicked in after climbing ten stairs but he still needed the support. Upon learning about Naruto being a jinchuriki and being treated worse than garbage, Sasuke and ftold him about his ambition and the blonde had said along with Kozuki that they wouldn't let him go at Itachi alone, a prodigy Sasuke may be, but Itachi was a prodigy amongst prodigies. He stood along side some of the greatest shinobi ever the Sannin, the Yondaime, The Sho, Nii and San Hokages, Saksumo and Kakashi Hatake.

_Flashback no jutsu_

"_What happened to Sasuke-san, Jiji?" Asked an eight year old Naruto._

"_Why do you want to know?" Asked the Hokage seriously._

"_Because he's a friend I guess. I want to help him if I can."_

"_An admirable senitment, Naruto-kun. I can't go into details except Weasel-san and Rat-san were involved."_

"_Itachi and Shisui...Kami, I heard something about this. I was heading to a hideout to avoid the villagers finding me for the Kyuubi festival. I heard was 'This is unacceptable Shisui, but their is no other way, now that your eyes are gone.' _

'_Itachi old friend, you and Sasuke were always my favourite kin. I'm sorry you have to do this alone.'" Naruto finished sadly._

"_The Uchiha-clan was wiped out completely men, women and children innocent and guilty alike. I am still puzzled about the innocents, I never put it in the orders." Said the Hokage, tiredly._

"_Orders were changed? Esp...Espo..."_

"_Espionage?"_

"_That's the word, I think I'm using it in context."_

"_Naruto-kun, the ANBU use espionage to infiltrate and gain plans and secrets what you're thinking of sabotage...possibly. Its time for you to go but I think I can tell you one thing." The Hokage said as Naruto got up to leave the office._

"_What's that Hokage-sama."_

"_Itachi was a contender for the Godaime or Rokudaime Hokage. Please keep all of this from Sasuke-kun until otherwise notified."_

"_Hai."_

_End Flashback no jutsu_

"You didn't need to carry me up the stairs." Sasuke grumbled.

"We did, we let you go and you were swaying worse than the time you got absolutely hammered. Before you ask I burn through alchohols effects quicker than you.

They found Kakashi waiting for them "I see the three of you met Team Ten. Congratulations at arriving as a team because you wouldn't have been allowed in. This is where I leave you, all I can say is good luck."

Sasuke and Kozuki looked at Naruto and he pulled a tag out of his pouch and a wad of ryo as Iruka ascended the stairs. "Naruto what are you going to do?" Asked Sasuke almost nervously looking at the kanji on the tag identifying it as an explosive tag. He suddenly smirked and grinned at his bombastic, destructive and hyperactive best friend and nodded.

"**FUUINJUTSU: SEAL!" **Naruto yelled throwing the paper tag at the door where it latched perfectedly on the exact pressure point where it would either A) blow the doors off the hinges or B) down. Either way the door was getting tagged.

"**KAI!" **Naruto counted down from five then BOOM! CRASH! The door blew into fragments and off the hinges and Team Seven entered the room.

Behind the blackboard jonin had to fight back a snicker at Kakashi's expense "Didn't Obito do something similar?"

Kakashi's lips twitched into a faint smile, it was their but it was gone again. Kurenai and Asuma nodded at their old friend who looked like he wanted to be alone. Everyone looked at the new comers and some flared their KI, Kozuki shuddered slightly "Don't worry, you can cope with this. Naruto will show them how its done unless you don't want him to." Sasuke whispered to Kozuki who visibly relaxed when Sasuke murmured to her.

"Naruto, Kozuki isn't ready yet for your KI. Not many people are. So don't." Ordered Sasuke.

Naruto nodded and he turned to find his friends waiting for him. "Hinata-chan, Kiba, Shino, how's everyone? What's the mood?"

"Naruto/Naruto-kun." Were the acknowledgements given around.

"Tense and unpredictable that's for everyone and the mood." Groaned Shikamaru as Choji munched on his never ending supply of chips.

Ino broke the silence by flinging herself and squealing loudly at Sasuke, to find herself with a wrist released Kunai waiting against her neck. It wasn't really a kunai but more of a dagger made from a kunai that Naruto had whittled down. "Do you want us to gather more attention than we actually have?"

"Would you people keep it down." A voice cut in, the genin quickly introduced himself as Kabuto.

"How many times have you done the exams Kabuto-san?" Asked Hinata calmly, Nuibari had made ASTOUNDING changes to her confidence, thankfully due to her losing to Hanabi allowed her more leeway to practise with the sword deep in the gardens where not many of the Hyuuga's ever went.

"Seven times, the exams are done bi-annually this is my eigth time. So you could say I'm a veteran of the exams."

"Seven times that must mean you're weak." Barked Kiba.

"Or stubborn." Commented Hinata.

"Or something much more dangerous all together." Voiced Sasuke, Naruto was very easy to read. Then again everyone was when he activated his sharingan, it was easy to see the sudden shift in his jaw muscle.

"_**Kit, He smell's of snakes and not the docile kind." **_Kyuubi said from behind the weakened seal.

Naruto lost concentration when Kabuto recalled all of his failings but he perked up when he revealed his fuuinjutsu data card deck and started rattling off different shinobi. They looked deservedly rattled possibly because of the accuracy of the info.

"_Kyuubi, definetly not incompetent or weak." _

"Now, Uzumaki Naruto..." The info was relatively accurate but missed several things but it was accurate enough for Naruto believe he needed his pickpocketing skills.

The next thing he knew the Oto Shinobi launched themselves at Kabuto, launched an attack on him and seemingly missed until his glasses cracked and he threw the contents of the stomach over the floor.

Then the proctors arrived signalling the first part of the exam. Kabuto and Naruto got up then effortlessly and undetected by Kabuto, Naruto swapped the ninja info cards for a deck exploding tags. These tags were primed to go off in the second stage of the chunin exams or the moment he dropped out of the exam.

He saw Ibiki and his heart sunk, _"FUCK! FUCK! He's going to fuck with our damn skulls. This is going to hurt." _

Ibiki explained the terms and conditions of the first test and Naruto began to sweat when he saw the exam paper. _"I'm no stealth ninja. Lana is in a seal, that's too obivious may be I can henge a clone." _A puff of smoke appeared the the table and a fly began to buzz around and nestled itself in the ceiling. Naruto grinned to himself and he began to copy down the answers from the chunin plant below him.

Basically the heirs and those with special abilities utilised them to cheat save for Kankuro who tried to deploy his puppet crow only for Ibiki to catch on.

"ALL RIGHT! LISTEN UP!" Rumbled Ibiki.

Naruto popped his neck, Kozuki smirked as did Sasuke. The other teams did various other preparations.

"Here's the tenth and final question. But before I give you the question there are some more rules you need to be aware of..."

Kankuro entered the room and took his seat as Ibiki mocked him for using his his puppet.

"...These rules are unique to the tenth question. Listen carefully, try not to let them frighten you..."

Over in the jonin lounge the four jonin were waiting quietly. "It's quiet without the rookies." Kakashi said quietly.

"Don't worry, chances are that they'll be back with us soon enough." Asuma said smirking slightly as he took a drag on his cigarette.

"How so?" Questioned Kakashi as the black haired Sarutobi tapped the ash into the try near him.

"Father told me and I heard through Genma and Raido that the first proctor was Ibiki."

Kakashi's eye fell _"Chances of passing...iffy."_

"That's going to give them a fun time, sticking them with that sadist first." Kakashi said.

"What sadist?" Kurenai asked looking Kakashi in the eye, her red eyes glistening with worry for Hinata.

"We totally forgot you were a knew jonin Kurenai, forgive us. Once you gain experience you won't have to ask but we'll enlighten you." Asuma said chuckling slightly.

Kakashi and Kurenai knew that Hokage Sarutobi and Asuma were closer than anyone thought their grunts and chuckles sounded eerily similar to one another.

"I'm ignorant so?"

"He's a specialist..." Kakashi began to say.

"In interrogation and torture." Asuma finished making Kurenai's stomach churn. "He doesn't use physical torture, well not in this part of the exam plus its not really his thing. He prefers dismantling people psychologically, mind games that sort of thing. He was taught by Yamanaka Inoichi personally, plus he works with Anko. You know what Anko does shes physical torture, Ibiki's psychological." Asuma explained, Kurenai paled drastically.

Back in the class room, Naruto was beginning to flounder. _"Even the rules are freaking me out. I hope I can pass these shinobi cards on." _He idly thought.

"...Here's rule number one you can choose to not to do the question."

Everyone was floored. "What's the catch." Demanded Temari.

Ibiki smirked "You get a zero and fail as according to the other rules. You and your team as well."

Everyone began pannicking and they began have seeds of self doubt. "You haven't let me finish. Should you choose to answer and fail you're barred from taking the exam ever again."

Everyone flared their chakra and they began to panic more and more. Naruto was gripped by fear.

Kiba exploded, but all that did was make Ibiki smirk and chuckle. Team seven were rapidly flowing through their options. "No fair man...Loads of us have taken the test before or just are." Kiba protested.

"You could say unlucky. You have your options."

"Sasuke, Kozuki, what do we do?" Asked Naruto fear getting to him.

"Right then raise your hand if you don't want to take the test, record your number and you're free to go." The numbers began to fly in as teams bottled it and left the room.

"Naruto, remember what Lana told us when we were given less than appeasing options." Sasuke whispered, Naruto nodded.

"When in doubt, take a leap of faith." The two of them said together, it was one the things that remained between the original team seven.

Naruto raised his hand getting stares from Hinata, Ibiki watched him and his eyes widened as Naruto slammed his hand down hard. "NO! NO WAY! I DON'T CARE IF I DO GET STUCK AS A GENIN FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!" Naruto stood up "I'LL STILL BE HOKAGE SOMEDAY!"

"_He's crazy. But I love him for it." _Hinata thought with Hermione shaking her head.

"_He's so stubborn and reckless. He's got guts and he's my best friend." _Thought Sasuke activating his sharingan.

"This is a decision that will change the rest of your life." Ibiki said warningly.

"This is your last chance to back out."

"No-way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja."

The other students stared at the blonde in amazement.

"_Remarkable, he's given them so backbone. I may as well finish the act now." _

"I admire your determination for those who remain, I have one thing to tell you and that is you have passed the first exam."

Naruto was on cloud nine and he didn't hear what Ibiki had to say or see the man's head.

If it were another dimension, Naruto would have been a braggart saying things like 'he kept his cool' and 'I could tell all along'.

Then the windows exploded 'THE SEXY AND TRAGICALLY SINGLE MITERASHI ANKO! JONIN PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM!'

"You're early Anko."

"You're just slow...Or are you getting soft?"

"Considered a tough crop this year?"

"How many?"

"26 teams."

"More than half will be eliminated when I'm through with you. I'll let your squad leaders know where you'll be meeting me in the morning." Chirped Anko making Naruto really doubt her sanity.

It turned out they were in Training ground 44 the Forest of Death. Team's seven, eight and ten headed towards the training ground and set up camp. Sasuke in his ten, Kozuki in hers and Naruto in a pit. Teams Eight and Ten had all set up tents.

"Where's Naruto?" Kozuki asked a still awake Kakashi, who looked up from his book.

"See that rectangle, drop something in it."

Naruto jumped out nodded and jumped into the trees. He was to keep watch for things coming towards the fence when he had an idea. **"TAJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **

"Scan every part of the training ground. I need all the information I can get."

Naruto sent one clone with info cards back to the classroom and handed them over wrapped in an envelope. It landed just as Ibiki picked up his paper. "Nothing on it. He is good." Then he saw the enveloped opened it and saw the note, his face paled and he vanished in a **shunshin**.

Morning dawned and the genin assembled at the gates of the training ground. "Shall we get started?" Chirped Anko merrily.


	15. Chapter 15

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XIV**

**Forests, Snakes and Splashes**

The examinees stared at the scantily clad tokubetsu-jonin, in sheer confusion. Naruto's eyes scanned the surviving participants and he began to salivate.

"Sasuke, don't look at me. Just listen." Naruto instructed making the Uchiha stiffen.

"Why?"

"I've seen a suitable prize to you. You can't see it as they'll know the gig is up. Plus it'll mean an extra thousand ryo from the Hokage himself." Naruto whispered, a grin crossed Sasuke's face earning him and Naruto a slap by Kozuki who sighed at her blood thirsty team mates.

"What have you found trickster?" She whispered getting her team mates to look at her.

"Four groups over to my nine, back three up to my ten o'clock and along three to eleven o'clock, Kiri genin block. About four-five teams, one of them has a splashy thing."

"A splashy thing? What do you mean by a splashy thing?" Demanded Kozuki, she may have been familiar with some of the slang the original team seven members chucked around but this one threw her.

"A splashy thing to accompany Neko's lightning things, Hinata's sewing thing and my overly large razor."

"Shibuki! You found Shibuki. I wanted to wield Kubikiribocho." Spat Sasuke.

"Sasuke, yes Kubikiribocho is everyone prized weapon because the damn head cleaver repairs itself and has a WIND affinity. I've seen you spit FIREBALLS around like no-ones business. According to Lana-neechan, Weasley Ginny, the baby sister the spirit of Shibuki has affinities for Katon, Raiton and Bakuton. As far as I can see it's the best for you, because Futon jutsu WILL be an arse for you to learn." Naruto explained.

"Sasuke, no offence ever since we've been airing our dirty laundry, skeletons or in both of your cases grave yards in our closets I'm watching over your sanity. What happened to you was vile, the loss of your family horrible and the loss of your team mate didn't help. Kubikiribocho will make you run away from those who can and will help you achieve your ambitions. Naruto's not any better than you are." Kozuki said asserting her authority over the jinchuriki and avenger.

It was just in time as the slips reached them, it briefed them on the conditions of the test and the objectives. Everyone signed the slips and each team were handed a scroll. Naruto's team were handed the heaven scroll and they positioned themselves at a gate and unbeknownst to them their targets had the scroll they needed and the blade they wanted.

"The test starts now." Declared Anko, the gates opened and the tide of genin charged in.

Naruto's team landed on a branch right above a camera "We find an earth scroll, take it. Take the team out and get to the tower."

His team mates nodded "What if we are intercepted?"

"Diplomacy for our lot and kunai for the rest."

Kozuki stared "Why did I end up with you two?" She moaned.

"Hokage-sama's orders. We are curbing our tendencies to smash everything up. Let's move we are burning daylight and we have company." Sasuke said.

The trio made it into the treeline as the three Mist Genin team entered the clearing. "Are you sure they're here?" One of them asked.

"I'm a sensor okay...I specialise in odours. One of them smelt like ramen, one like tomato's and the other like a rose. The smell is astonishingly thick around here so they can't have gotten far."

Naruto shook his head "I'll take the sensor, Kozuki you get the other one and Sasuke get the splashy one." With that they jumped.

The sensor looked up "LOOK!" She shouted but she crumpled to the ground as two fair barns ripped into the carroted artery and jugular vein killing her quickly. The sword wielder spun around unsheathing his sword only to stop, look down to see a chokuto erupting through the genin's chest.

"PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Pleaded the suriving Mist nin just dodging the falling assassination attempt. Suddenly his arms were trapped to his sides and his head was locked and with a savage twist the neck snapped. Koyuki smirked coldly at her team mates who stared at her jaws dropping open.

"You didn't think my tou-san, didn't teach me and my cousin Higurashi Tenten anything? I specialise in close combat armed and unarmed, my cousin is a ranged weapon mistress in the green boys' team." Koyuki said.

"You don't seem close."

"I chose to faun over Sasuke-san. That's why we fell out. Let's see what they've got."

True to Naruto's word it was Shibuki that Sasuke's victim was carrying but the sword didn't properly react. "Why isn't it working?"

Naruto shrugged "Prove yourself, anything. Lana-neechan isn't actually forthcoming on how to get the sword spirits to speak to you. Anyway we have our scrolls lets go."

Team eight had been set upon by a team of Grass-nin and Waterfall-nin. "We must exercise caution." Stated Shino, causing Kiba to growl at a challenger for team leader.

Hinata activated a scroll and Nuibari fell into her hands. She grabbed the sewing needle in one and the wire in the other. "Get ready Shino-kun, Kiba-kun." Then without warning she launched the sword and the wire into the ground.

Then she began to manipulate the sword through the wire much a puppeteer and his puppet. "What are you doing bitch?"

"Kiba-kun get me out of here…Nuibari Ninpo: Jigumo NUI!" Shouted Hinata as Kiba and Shino pulled her off the floor and she pulled on the embedded Nuibari that had cut through a tree just behind them.

The genin screamed in agony as the wires surrounded their opponents feet were sliced to pieces and from out of the ground tore dozens upon dozens of insects. "Aburame Hidenjutsu: Cannibalistic Pupa!"

The insects made short work of the screaming genin. Hermione emerged from her blade and shook her head. "That was disgusting...but equally impressive. I can safely say that I'm the artistic one of the seven."

"You can tell us on the way once we have found the scrolls." Shino instructed and to their good fortune they had bagged the scrolls needed, they turned and headed into the forest.

"**FUTON: DIATOPPA!" **A voice screamed from nowhere.

Naruto flattened himself to the tree and began applying considerable chakra control to weather the A-rank from C-rank. Sasuke anchored himself to a tree trunk with Shibuki biting into the bark and the chokuto above him.

Kozuki had slammed her barbed kunai into the trunk and suspended herself on ninja wire. Their attacked turned out to be a Kusa-nin. "Kukukukukuku interesting. Fascinating really to see how genin dealt with that little gust of wind." She mocked.

"**SHIBUKI JUTSU: SPLASH!" **Shouted Sasuke.

The tags glowed and the tree exploded freeing Sasuke, Naruto jumped backwards Samehada's scroll emerging from his pocket and the sword jumping into his hand. Naruto landed next to the barbed kunai and hoisted Kozuki up.

Seeing their female team mate had no blade of her own Sasuke casually tossed his chokuto towards her. "Do the three of you think you can defeat me?"

Then the ninja released out a blast of KI that made the three of them tremble. Even Naruto, who was experienced up to two tails of the Kyuubi's KI. _"Such power, he could kill me with a finger."_

Sasuke snapped **"KATON: GOKAKKYO NO JUTSU!" **The massive fireball was exhaled sharply and it soared towards their attacker.

"**FUTON: TEARING BREAKTHROUGH!" **Shouted Naruto, the massive fireball expanded and lengthened into a flame thrower causing the kusa-nin's eyes to widen.

The firestorm engulfed him. It also served to show the young genin that their opponent was way out of their league as the target was only a dirt clone. "A **Tsuchi-bunshin!" **Gasped Naruto, grabbing Sasuke and jumped backwards as a massive snake appeared.

"A what bunshin?" Kozuki demanded rapidly putting distance from the snake, which decided to pursue the genin team.

"A DOTON BUNSHIN, the most physically challenging bunshin in the elemental nations. Really slow and dumb, only really used as chump barriers to deter attackers." Naruto explained "MOVE!" The team scattered as the branch they gathered on disintegrated as the snake charged at them.

"THAT IS NOT A NORMAL SNAKE!" Screamed Kozuki, the she finally acknowledged the sheer size of the thing.

"We know Kozuki, it's a creature summon. Only powerful shinobi can utilise a summoning scroll. But it's an even stronger shinobi on par with Sannin to summon a War Summon. That snake screams war summons, I can only think of two people who can summon snakes that size." Sasuke explained sharingan flickering to life.

"Who Sasuke?"

"The proctor and Orochimaru, the white snake, I sincerely doubt the proctor would attempt to sabotage the exams…Did you ever listen in history?"

"Wasn't exactly allowed into lessons until three days before exams, you can blame the civilians for that. **SAMEHADA: FIRE BOMB!" **Naruto shouted concentrating on the hydrogen atoms in the air.

Lana smirked as she ignited the concentrated hydrogen atoms causing a massive blast of fire, damaging the snake. The summoner casually jumped off the snake, landed in front of Naruto. **"SEN'EIJASHU!" **

Naruto jumped backwards as several pythons shot out of their attackers sleeves. Lana climbed out of the sword and effortlessly cut the snakes apart. "WHO ARE YOU! WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Demanded Naruto.

"How rude, I suppose it is ill manners. I am Orochimaru. What I want is Sasuke-kun." Orochimaru said smirking causing Naruto's face to pale.

"Sasuke-teme, Kozuki-chan…WE NEED TO GO!" He shouted.

"Why? Who is he? We can take him?" Mocked Sasuke his hands tightening around his newfound prize, blood lust taking over making his sharingan begin to spin rapidly.

"Take OROCHIMARU? Are you INSANE!" Screamed Naruto.

"Finally a worthy challenge." A feminine voice called in Sasuke's mind.

"_Who are you?"_

"Name is Ginny Weasley or Shibuki." Ginny called from within her sword.

"I'm choosing you Uchiha Sasuke, quite frankly you can learn a lot from me such as remaining loyal to your friends and countrymen. I can teach you to concentrate on the job and not have to deal with incompetence and arrogance. I have no love for Lana or Samehada, my brothers Kiba blades and the Carving knife. I'm closest to Hermione or Nuibari, Neville and Luna who are Kabutowari or helm splitter and Himakiri or twin sword."

"_We unfortunately we have all of those blades and Nuibari." _Sasuke replied. Ginny shrugged, beggars couldn't be choosers, she forced her will upon Sasuke and got him diving out of the way as Naruto was sent soaring backwards followed by a ravenous snake.

"Let us see how much potential you have Sasuke Uchiha."

The Uchiha snapped and launched a fierce barrage of fire attacks enhanced by Shibuki. Koyuki grabbed the chokuto and moved into a position where she could try and defend herself and heal Sasuke and hope Naruto could join them.

Naruto snarled as the snake ate him. "Right then, no stupid snake is turning me into a snack. **TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **The snake began to convulse as the clones began focusing their attacks on the mouth.

"NO! SNAKE! IS! EATING! ME! **SAMEHADA: SPIRIT MATERIALISATION!" **Lana erupted from the blade and with a casual swing of her sword sliced the two free from the serpent.

Naruto and Lana scaled the trees bouncing off the opposite tree in time to find Orochimaru launching his head out towards the exposed Sasuke's neck.

Naruto instinctively launched two orbs, they detonated into smoke. Orochimaru inhaled the smoke and started rasping for breath, Kozuki rab into the smoke and pulled the Uchiha out and they took to the trees.

Naruto smirked and launched several swarms of shadow clones one third of each henged into his other two team mates. Lana picked up the abandoned chokuto and Shibuki and they quickly vanished into the trees.

As the smoke cleared, Orochimaru nodded. _'Hmm, very interesting indeed, those three could be major assets or thorns…a good predator waits and reforms his plans.'_

The three genin and two sentient swords sprinted through the trees "DON'T! STOP! RUNNING! WE! NEED! MORE! DISTANCE!" Shouted Lana scooping up a lagging Kozuki. Sasuke attached Shibuki to his back, who was screaming at him for being a self-righteous pillock and what the hell was he thinking he could take Orochimaru.

"_I'm sorry Shibuki-san."_

"Call me Ginny. Me, you, Lana and Naruto are going to have a little spar at some point. Tell your group to hit the floor here, nice big hollow tree we can hide in."

"Naruto, Lana…Down here. Ginny has found us a tree we can hide out in. Then perhaps you can inform us what the hell Orochimaru wanted with me?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XV**

**Forests, Sound and Reunions**

The genin hid in the roots of the hollow tree and assessed their situation. "What do we have Naruto? Kozuki?" Asked Sasuked from his position in the shadows with a good view outside.

"Heaven scroll, Earth Scroll, Full kit and some au natural brown boxers." Said Naruto entering the tent, tapped his foot ten times and muttered **"KAI!" **An explosion was heard and that was that.

"What did you blow up?" Kozuki asked reaching for her kunai.

"Had to make a toilet bin...Needed to lay a brick and dispose of some bricked boxers and trousers."

"YOU! NAMIKAZE NARUTO! Shit your self!" Exclaimed Sasuke a smirk on his face.

"You try being a snake's chew toy and going up against a sannin and not shit yourself...Sasuke you definitely had Iwa Singing Lesson in your shorts when we carried you away from Orochimaru." Naruto retorted eyes rolling at the Uchiha heir.

Kozuki snorted "I was worse than you two...I lost full control of myself the moment Orochimaru-san announced himself. Now Naruto, I need you to trap this tree and set up watch..." Naruto had already summoned a score of clones who started trapping up the tree and the outside of it before falling asleep.

"Clones of me are me, I'll get what they see the moment they dispell so we can all sleep."

Meanwhile up in the trees, a team Oto shinobi stalked forwards "We have our orders, kill Uchiha Sasuke." Ordered Dosu, getting his other male team mate to scoff.

"Just kill the blokes and we have the kunoichi." Zaku said before getting a look of raw hatred from their kunoichi team mate.

"You are a disgusting sack of shit. You know that." She jerked backwards as Zaku slapped her across the face.

"Don't...disobey...your...superiors. Now Dosu are you sure the targets are down there?"

Dosu grunted and the three of them jumped down. They didn't notice a squirrell dissolve in a puff of smoke. Naruto sat bolt upright "Incoming." He called and his team mates jumped into action, Sasuke grabbed Shibuki as Kozuki pulled out her two barbed kunai and Naruto his standard katana.

"Let's see if they make it past the traps." Naruto said with a demented expression, he had taken good time to make these traps. So it should be interesting.

The oto nin landed on an interlocking set of ninja chord which broke immediately under impact due to a **impact seal **placed on the chord. A whooshing sound was heard and the three scattered as a set of wooden stakes came flying out of the trees.

Dosu dived left, Kin straight forwards and Zaku to the left. Dosu hit a pressure plate made up a bit of bark, flint and stone. He smelt something burning and his next view was the sky as the ground blew up from beneath him. Zaku was the same except as he jumped back, he grabbed a vine that snapped and the next thing he knew a massive tree trunk came flying out of no-where horizontally carrying him into a tree pureeing his ribs. The battering ram fell away and Zaku headed towards the floor.

Kin dived forwards, then she noticed the ninja chord, as did Sasuke. A casual kunai through chord revealed a massive pit fall, lined with seals that had the kanji for **sharp** covering every square inch. Kin screamed in terror as she grabbed the ridge of the pitfall to prevent herself falling in. Alas Naruto had already thought of that, he had knicked strands of chakra metal and placed **current **seals on them.

The **current **seals activated, Kin shrieked as she was sent into the pit. The **sharps **seals activated and a multitude of kunai and spikes erupted out of the three sides driving into the Oto kunoichi.

"One dead, one critically injured and another waiting to kill us." Naruto said as he dived out of the tree, henging into Sasuke.

Dosu dropped towards the henged Naruto **"NUIBARI HIDENJUTSU: WIRE CRUCIFIXION!" **A voice called out.

Dosu yelped as the long sewing needle went into his shoulder out of the the other one pinning him to the tree. Hinata, Shino and Kiba arrived followed shortly by Team Ten and Team Gai. "Well what have we here a failure for the main branch of the Hyuga having to resort to other things than taijutsu."

Naruto rolled his eyes "Yet you're standing not three paces from a pressure plate."

"You dare try and fool me, your fate is sealed dobe." Replied Neji edging towards the pressure plate.

"No-one insults my team mate except for his team mates. Except for Kiba, because unlike my team mate who is classed as the dobe because of unfair instruction Kiba IS an idiot." Sasuke replied making a not so subtle gesture of reaching for his big sword

Tenten's eyes widened at the blade "Is that SHIBUKI! What do you want for it?"

Sasuke stepped back from the weapon mistress in training. "Not willing to give it up for anything. I found the wielder and I killed him for it."

"How did you kill him? Wounds to the front like warrior or to the back like a coward?" Mocked Neji.

"How about wounds to the jugular vein and carroted artery from height? What about that pretty boy...Please step two further to left and trigger the plate." Mocked Naruto his hands going for a scroll.

Tenten then looked over at Hinata and her eyes widened "Hinata you have one! PLEASE!"

Hinata hung her head "Nope...Nuibari will shred the hand of anyone bar me. She likes Shino but he'll have a cut hand for his troubles and she despises Kiba." Naruto grinned at that, he couldn't believe Kiba's misfortune, Lana didn't like him and neither did Hermione. Ginny didn't know him, Fred and George were unsure of the brat and Ron hated everyone.

"Well, this is troubling. A proper mexican stand off **kagemane jutsu!" **Called Shikamaru and his shadow gripped a member of each of the other three teams. Now we are needing a heaven scroll."

Naruto smirked as he realised Shikamaru had grabbed who he thought to be the weakest in the teams, Kozuki for one, Kiba in Hinata's and Tenten. Naruto shook his head "You've got the wrong one in Gai's group."

"Now let's talk...Team seven has both scrolls it needs and you know what we are equipped with...As for spare scrolls we were going to loot these three for theirs."

Kiba was having none of it "Naruto hand over the blade and your scrolls now." Naruto smirked at him.

"Weren't you listening dumbass...Hyuga over their is next to a pressure plate that'll launch wooden steaks through this clearing killing everyone. I have hidden plates around here attached to all sorts of traps and trip wires as well and YOU want to FIGHT me in MY OWN Hideout?"

Tenten grabbed a rock that was lying on the ground and launched it two paces next to Neji and the glenn exploded. Steaks hit the ground and more than one hit other traps setting them off as well, Teams seven and eight dived into the tree where team seven had been sleeping and Naruto and Kiba got into fierce fight over who got the last safe spot.

Kiba was taller and stronger but Naruto was faster and knew where crippling parts of the body were located. Needless to say with Akamaru unwilling to participate in the fight Naruto took Kiba down, blows to the stomach and a head shot and the Inuzuka was on the ground cold.

"You need an Earth scroll, you get the one on the Sound-nin have. You just need to beat Teams ten and nine." With that team seven vanished back into the trees shortly followed by team eight who fished Kin's body out of the pit and found their required scroll in her pocket.

They had managed to trick teams nine and ten into thinking traps were still in effect and added a hidden threat by lacing the ground with wires. Team Seven arrived at the tower, Naruto stared at the poem on the wall.

"What does this mean? If you have Heaven practise Earth. If Earth is natural aquire heaven until equilibrium."

"If you are smart meaning heaven you need to practise earth meaning body. A shinobi must have both heaven and earth a mind and heaven." Kozuki explained, she didn't mind helping Naruto learn because he learnt quickly.

They unfurled the scrolls and Iruka appeared in a swirl of smoke. "It appears that you lot are the third Konoha team to arrive and tenth, you still have two and half days to prepare for the next part of the exam."

And train they did, Naruto was a blur of orange, black, blonde and blue; he was training with Samehada and katana both individually and together. Sasuke was experimenting with Shibuki and his sword he took from his clan armoury.

Naruto had been practising his jutsu and by now his preferred **shadow clone **arsenal, **Futons; Diatoppa, Juha Sho, Juha Reppu Sho **and **Atsugai **were down to two hand seals on average compared to his **shadow clones **which were now sealless. His **Suiton; Teppodama, Crashing Wave **and **Water Wall **were now Five seals. Not enough to shock people but enough that Sasuke wouldn't be able to copy his jutsu.

Naruto knew he could trust Sasuke with his life now that Shibuki was keeping the Uchiha on the narrow path; but he still would copy jutsu if he could. Naruto knew he needed to work harder so his techniques could be safe.

The remaining two and a half days flew by and soon enough the surviving genin were standing to attention in the middle of the arena in the tower of the Forest of Death.

"All of you have done very well to get this far...But we have too many of you for the finals. So we have arranged one more test." Announced the Elderly Hokage.


	17. Chapter 17

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XVI**

**A CBA To Write Elimination Stage As We've Read Enough Before or Read the Manga and a Vague Training Month **

The genin stared at the elderly kage. Hadn't they suffered enough? "YOU CAN'T DO THAT!" Shouted Kiba who doubled over after Naruto had elbowed him in the gut.

"The Sandaime is our KAGE, don't make me educate you again on the pecking order." Growled Naruto.

"Genin Uzumaki is correct Genin Inuzuka, I can choose how to do things in these genin exams...However problem is we have too many of you, we are having this elimination round to display the finest competitors that the shinobi nations have. If we have too many people participate the clientel will get bored thus we must give them the most talented of you finalists...That is the reason of this elimination round."

Everyone nodded, they now understood. "The screens will pair you off."

Then the proctor arrived "I'll take over if I may. Killing is permitted but frowned upon. Also my word is law." The proctor said as the screens powered up with the first match being between Sasuke and Yoroi Akado, without the curse mark inhibiting the Uchiha, Sasuke unsheathed his chokuto and effortlessly picked the elder gening to pieces and slaaped a paralysis seal on his back for good measure.

Shino drained the chakra of his Mist opponent who bragged out being the strongest genin in the room.

Kankuro crushed his opponent who turned his body into rubber.

Kozuki absolutely thrashed Ino...kicked her all the way around the arena until the proctor decided to step in.

Temari beat Tenten effortlessly but did declare that she was 'The Worst possible oppoenent for the bun haired girl."

Shikamaru strangled another kiri-nin with the guys own shadow. No hassel, a flash bomb and kunai and a shadow neck bind and the guy was dead.

Naruto incapacitated Kiba with a combination of shadow clones, smoke tags, oil tags and a jonin transformation into a granite pillar. Poor Kiba was suffering from a cracking headache, unfortunately granite is thicker than an Inuzuka skull.

Neji fought Hinata to a stalemate with Hinata quitting, she could feel her stamnia and strength fading fast. As skilled as she was in her own version of the Jyuuken she wasn't ready for the Chunin exams.

Gaara defeated Rock Lee causing critical damage.

Dosu finished off Choji quite quickly, soon enough the lots were drawn and everyone knew who they were fighting in the next round (same as canon).

Everyone left the arena "Naruto!" Called Kakashi getting the blonde to spin around.

"Let me guess sensei, the powers that be the civillian wankers want you to spend a month training Sasuke...That's cool, I'll find someone. Got lots of projects to work on." Naruto said vanishing, leaving Kakashi to nod.

Luck for once was on Naruto's side, when he left the arena he found someone standing with the Hokage and two of the four bodyguard ANBU mainly Neko and Osu. "Naruto-kun, you know Osu and Neko, this man is my student Jiraiya...First of all how long have you been practising fuuinjutsu? Who with?"

"Unsure of how long but maybe slightly longer than seven months...Under Kakashi's eye."

Jiriaya snorted "Good one kid...Anyway I'm Jiraiya of the Legendary Sannin; Womaniser supreme..."

"...Probably a pervert as well."

"NO! A SUPER PERVERT! Also Spymaster of the village and fuuinjutsu master after the yondaime. The three of us will be teaching you this month."

The month could not have gone much faster in Naruto's opinoion. His Wind and Water jutsu were now down to on average two seals, his fuuinjutsu skills had skyrocketed he was able to draw anything from basic bomb and sealing tags to intermediate bomb tags and expert sealing scrolls. Why? As good as his chakra control was it still needed improvements.

He also learnt the summoning technique and more kenjutsu techniques such as the 'Quick draw', 'Leaf Frontal/Backswing beheading' and 'Hazy moon light'.

Sasuke mainly reduced the time it took to cast his fire jutsu and learnt the chidori.

Neji reversed the main family techniques and everyone else sharpened their skills in preparation for the fight or invasion that was imminent.

(Short but this needs to come out)


	18. Chapter 18

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XVII**

**It's Fightin' Time**

The finals had arrived and Naruto was pumped. He was against Hyuga Neji, the supposed prodigy of the Hyuga clan and dare he say it quite excited.

"Calm your horses Naruto. You're going to be fine. Don't let your natural excitement get the better of you now." Lana said leaning against the wall in the living room.

"I know I know. Me vs Neji, Sasuke vs Gaara, Kankuro vs Shino, Temari vs Shikamaru and Kozuki vs that Dosu guy or in a triple threat match against the winner of myself, Neji, Gaara and Sasuke and the winner of the last two."

It was common knowledge in Konoha that Naruto spammed shadow clones like they were nothing. Heck most of the higher-ups were waiting for him to become chunin so they could take him on their missions, there were rumours that ANBU and Hunter command fighting for him. Someone who was a chakra monster figuratively and literally, handy with a sword, decent but not exactly subtle jutsu, fuuinjutsu interest and unless you're a sensor unable to tell if the guy was real or fake add his mastery of the henge and you had the perfect assassin. It also helped that he had some lofty goals. But then again the rumours were started by Kakashi, Yugao and Delta Squad ANBU or the Hokage and his third cousin.

All in all Naruto was going to have an illustrious career ahead of him. It all depended on him surviving this round of the chunin exams.

Kurenai and Anko smirked as they entered the chunin stadiums. The pair of them had bet pretty heavily on Naruto. "Why are you betting on HIM?" Asked the book keeper curiously "Not that I really care about him. I mean his odds of surviving are like 40-1. The Hyuga could thrash him."

Kurenai shrugged "I like an under-dog. I haven't been on a mission with the Hyuga but I have with Uzumaki Naruto. I know what he can do."

Anko smirked sadistically "I followed the dango. Dango hasn't lead me wrong yet."

"Aside from a stomach pumping, three cases of food poisoning and a house fire." Iruka said popping up out of no-where his tanto hidden in his forearm sheathe, Iruka had cashed in one of his many sick days. He had become a chunin at age thirteen and joined the ANBU shortly after and spent six years in the ANBU with his leaving gift the scar on his nose and a healthy respect for paper bombs, fuuinjutsu and his own 'Dolphin techniques'.

The head teacher a respected jonin had denied the request flat out, so Iruka smirked and pulled in a favour with his Charlie Squad Commander Shark. Shark went to the Hokage and Iruka was cleared after coming down with a case of salmonella.

"How do you know about them?" Snapped Anko.

"You're my flat neighbour...Hebi. Plus you pulled a random number out of the air to send your mail to should you not be in the village. Which is my apartment."

Anko stiffened not many knew of her brief stint the ANBU. "Fair enough. Who you betting on?"

"Naruto and Kozuki." Said Iruka plainly.

They grabbed seats as the genin entered the arena, Naruto Iruka could tell was fighting the urge to become informal. He managed to retain his composure until he was instructed to remain in the arena with Hyuga Neji.

"Hyuuga Neji vs Uzumaki Naruto BEGIN!" Genma cleared the arena as the boys stared each other down.

"It is your fate to lose this match." Stated Neji making no effort to assume a taijutsu stance causing Naruto to smirk. The Sandaime had been training Himself, Sasuke and Hinata along with Neko, Osu and Kakashi as crack kenjutsu squad unbeknownst to the other genin. Naruto only knew of this due to sheer chance. He buried that down as he focused on his considerable chakra levels and brought it to the surface.

The ground began to tremble and shake as Naruto's chakra surged around his coils and into the ground. Genma stared, causing the ground to SHAKE took tremendous amount of power and control even he couldn't shake the ground to this extent and he was one of the more powerful jonin Konoha had at her disposal.

Neji activated his byakugan and it took considerable training not to gasp at the amount of chakra his opponent had. "It matters not, you're the dead last and I'm a prodigy."

Naruto vanished and reappeared in front of the Hyuuga **"KUNAI KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **The five kunai he launched rapidly became five thousand and he jumped backwards as the Hyuuga effortlessly blocked them with precise blows of chakra.

Neji charged forward and managed to close the gap between Naruto and himself. Naruto knew his faults were his speed was mid-chunin and agility low-chunin but he knew that he could turn this into a war of attrition…He HAD to INCREASE distance. Jiraiya-sensei had told him that he had to be quicker than a Hyuuga to engage them in a taijutsu fight and he wasn't ready.

"It seems the blonde genin is in trouble." The Kazekage remarked as he and the Sandaime watched the combatants duel.

"Genin Uzumaki is out of his depth because he hasn't got the experience that Genin Hyuuga has…But Uzumaki has the ability to trick almost anyone on a whim...I suspect that he is playing with the young Hyuuga even as we speak."

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" **Naruto mistepped and Neji's chakra laced finger slammed into his stomach.

"Proctor...I win." Said Neji only for Naruto to smirk.

"I'm the decoy." Neji spun around to find Naruto melting into view forming a snake hand seal. **"FUTON: ATSUGAI!" **Neji's eyes widened as the massive air bomb came blasting towards him ripping great gauges out of the ground.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS: REVOLVING HEAVEN!" **Neji shouted spinning in a massive orb of chakra generating a dome of chakra which buckled sharply as the massive wind bomb slammed into it.

Up in the stands Hiashi and Hanabi watched in amasement as their cousin and nephew respectively had reversed engineered two of the Hyuuga main branch techniques. "Father, do you think Neji can win?"

"The blood of the Hyuuga runs thicker in your cousin than most. I don't expect him to beat Genin Uzumaki...I state this because if you look at the raw amount of chakra that he's throwing off. I have suspicions on his parentage but put that out of your mind."

Naruto was busy calculating his next move. He needed to conceal some of his tricks mainly Samehada, Fuuinjutsu, Collaberation jutsu and specialist jutsu. He grabbed his katana and pulled it off his shoulder and began to funnel his wind chakra into it. **"KONOHA KENJUTSU: WIND STYLE: TRIPLE BEHEADING!" **

Three deadly wind blades launched off the sword at the Hyuuga who dodged the first blade, spun off away from the second with a deep gash in his head band and a bit of his hair being shredded and the third was shattered on yet another rotation.

"Impressive...but futile. **EIGHT TRIGRAMS SIXTY FOUR PALMS!" **Naruto grinned and his hands blurred through another set of seals.

"**FUTON: CHOKING DIATOPPA!" **The massive buffeting wind roared out of Naruto's mouth but what caught everyones eye was it was black, the wind was carrying massive amounts of soot.

Naruto created a clone which pulled out a flint and kunai "BOOM!" The explosion was deafening, Neji jumped clear his headband gone, his shirt tattered and torn and revealed Naruto smirking, his clothes smoking slightly.

Neji's calm composure fell away "You look upon my destiny as a slave to serve the main branch of the Hyuuga."

Naruto adjusted his stance "Big deal...I've been despised since before I could walk...I've been spat on, fruit and stones thrown at me. The Shinobi Academy sabotaged me so I became the dead last...All because of when I was born. Now are you going to quit or carry on?" Growled Naruto, he suddenly staggered backwards as Neji launched himself forward.

"**EIGHT TRIGRAMS: SIXTY FOUR STRIKES!" **This time it was the actual Naruto. The punches slammed home, causing bruising and brutal shutting down of Naruto's chakra circuit, **"SIXTY FOUR STRIKE!" **Neji shouted as the last one landed solidly on Naruto's seal.

The two structures of chakra collided. Naruto spat blood and went flying backwards sliding towards the arena wall.

Inside the seal Kyuubi winced. That chakra attack hurt the seal hadn't cracked but it had angered the great entity and he began to push his yokai into his host's body. Naruto smirked as he felt the red chakra coursed through his body as his tenkestu opened and his brusies began to heal rapidly "Best you have? I'm coming right back."

He pulled out several kunai and several tags, which began to ignite as he wrapped them up **"Exploding shadow clone kunai!" **The Hokage and Kazekage's eyes widened as the kunai began to detonate violently near the Hyuuga who whipped up what must have been the third rotation.

Neji was sweating and panting _"Just how much chakra does he have?" _Neji thought, he had realised that the Uzumaki had been causing him to fight an increasing battle of attrition.

Neji faultered and Naruto struck. Osu had taught him the **shunshin **or 'body flicker' and with that Naruto dissolved into a flurry of smoke. Neji's eyes widened he couldn't sense or see his opponent! The next thing he knew he felt a knee in his gut, a blow to the forehead and his back slammed into the earth and he found himself pinned beneath a sword aimed directly across his throat and a slight amount of pressure on his neck.

Genma smirked Naruto had won and had made several shinobi including himself incredibly rich. The Sandaime shook his head and fought to hide his smirk "May I ask what has you grinning Sandaime-dono?"

"Some of my shinobi made long shot bets against the civilians on Genin Uzumaki the dead last."

The Kazekage snorted yes it was undignified but justifiable especially when the blonde looking back at the match had evidently been orchestrating the match to begin with. The ground ruptured and Naruto pulled himself out of the ground, walked over to the other Naruto traced something into its back and it fell apart into glowing stones. **"Fuuinbunshin! **Basically are carbon copy of you, knows your skills has your chakra levels, exceptionally tough but requires either excess chakra to control or perfect chakra manipulation and you need to be within fifteen metres to control it effectively." Explained Naruto picking up the stones.

"Anyother downsides? How the hell did the Hyuuga not see you?" Questioned Genma. Naruto smirked and ripped a sheet of paper attached to his forearm which revealed squiggly and swirling messes on his clothes.

"Fuuinjutsu skills needed oh and a mixture of depth, luck and chakra surpression seals on my clothes which I'm surprised even worked...If they hadn't worked I had more tricks which I may need for the next round."

Gaara made his way down to the stadium and waited for his opponent to show.


	19. Chapter 19

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XVIII**

**It's Clobberin' Time**

Gaara waited in the arena the urge to kill rising slowly but steadily "Where is he? Where is Uchiha Sasuke?" He growled infusing his voice with chakra making the ground shake slightly.

"You will change your tone." Threatened Genma, the proctor knew what Gaara was the gourd of sand on the boys back didn't give him any favours. The dark rings around his eyes symbolising his kekkei genkai of the jinton on magnet release and the thickness of them only showed up with insomnia or sleep deprivation and the kanji on the boy's forehead.

Up in the kage stands the Hokage was getting restless the crowds mainly came to see the Uchiha fight. "Kazekage-dono, I suggest we move the fights around with Uchiha Sasuke and your Son being an exhibition match, Sasuke won't be promoted because of tardiness."

Orochimaur nodded he needed to keep up appearances "Of course Sandaime-sama tardiness is the difference between life and death after all."

"THE MATCH BETWEEN SABAKU NO GAARA AND UCHIHA SASUKE HAS BEEN MOVED TO THE LAST MATCH. CAN NARA SHIKAMARU, SABAKU NO TEMARI AND HANORI KOZUKI!" Kozuki jumped into the arena as Temari floated down on her tessen (battle fan).

Naruto had made it up to the waiting area for the chunin combatants "Mendouske, I should just forfeit." Grumbled Shikamaru.

"You do that Ino'll tell on you to your mother and she'll kill you." Replied Naruto nonchalantly.

"Mendouske...Naruto what are you doing?" Called Shikamaru as Naruto closed the gap and shoved him over the edge.

"You three ready?" Asked Genma curiously. Kozuki nodded as she prepped her kunai.

Genma jumped out the way and Kozuki jumped backwards eager to gain some distance on her opponents, she knew of the Nara's shadow manipulation, she was counting on Shikamaru to team up with her to eliminate the Suna kunoichi.

"If the pair of you aren't going to attack then I am." Called Temari opening her fan and launched a large gust of wind at the two leaf shinobi, Kozuki grimaced as she dived out of the way. She was planning to attrionise the girl but with a weapon that would prove to be a bad idea.

"_Kozuki think girl...Long range weapon user, bad at taijutsu get close." _With that she smirked and began formulating a game plan.

"**KAGEMANE NO JUTSU!" **Called Shikamaru and his launched itself across the battle ground trying to capture Temari who jumped backwards.

"**PARALYSIS CLOUD!" **Called Kozuki before vomiting a yellow smoke towards the girl and unsheathed a curved kunai with a serrated edge.

The fan opened trying to dispel the fog back at Kozuki and Shikamaru. It was only partially successful, Temari had pushed it away from her but Kozuki had become immune to her paralysis technique. Kozuki smirked as she began to weave two sets of separate hand seals surprising everyone.

"Amazing weaving two sets of hand seals." Gasped Orochimaru unable to hide the desire in his voice getting a smirk from the Sandaime. _"I have you now Orochimaru...However he is correct she definitely deserves a promotion. I just need some ink and paper." _He thought before sending for a messenger.

"**PARALYSIS CLOUD: RESURGENT!" **Shouted Kozuki and the cloud of mist spiralled around her before leaping off her back towards Temari.

"**CHOKING CLOUD!" **A scarlet fog fell out of her mouth rapidly turning the fog orange getting a loud cheer from her orange loving team mate.

When these techniques mixed together, added wind and a flash bomb it became a flare and intensifyer. Kozuki pulled out a tag **"FUUINJUTSU: GENTLE BREEZE!" **She called throwing the wind tag into the middle of the mist.

Temari felt her legs lock into place she had tested her brothers paralysis but they were nothing compared to these techniques _"God, these are strong." _She let a rasping cough and collapsed to her knees and didn't notice the shadows grabbing her ankles.

"**Kagemane jutsu success." **Shikamaru called, he had been conserving his chakra hoping to Kami that the kunoichi were going to drain themselves of chakra and enable him an easy win.

Kozuki smirked the crowd were watching with baited breath, she heard the rasping cough and collapse of Temari hitting the floor she had to act quickly **"Fusion mix: Resurge!" **The orange mist sped towards Shikamaru who struggled to disconnect the shadow and then he saw the flash bomb.

"_She wouldn't...unless...hidden properties of the fusion...DAMNIT!" _Shikamaru thought as he doved for the ground and the flash bomb detonatated.

Shikamaruo came round to find his throat covered in red paint and the same on his chest with katakana for 'dead' inscribed on him. Genma smirked the girl was good, her control was superb and her reserves were definitely bigger than an average civilian family and was way more impressive than the kunoichi who passed most recently and the ones before that.

Kozuki turned on Temari who was reaching for her tessen, Kozuki grabbed a kunai and it began to crackle and spark "Surrender Suna Kunoichi or my electric kunai goes into your skull." To enforce her threat she launched the kunai at blistering speeds and it bedded milimeters from the girls face.

Genma had seen enough "Winned Kozuki!"

Up in the stands Iruka punched the air, he had made at least thirty million ryo based on severe longshots "Iruka-sensei why are you so happy?" Asked Kiba curiously.

"I made a two on one bet, both of them won and I made lots of money. I also made two one on one bets on the same people to make sure I definitely got money out if it." Iruka explained getting Kiba to nod.

"You bet on Naruto and Kozuki; the dead last and a stand in!" Mocked Ino incredulously.

"INO! Kozuki may not be an orginal team seven member, considering the track record of Team Seven Kunoichi after the Yondaime's stint as Team Seven its suprising that they aren't their third Kunoichi..." Rumbled Asuma.

The next match was Kankuro and Shino and the former threw the match, the crowd was getting restless they wanted to see the match with the Uchiha! As Genma was about to announce disqualification Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in twin **shunshins **Kakashi's was the typical leaf but Sasuke's was a small fireball.

"Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke BEGIN!"

Sasuke smirked at Gaara and placed his hand on a seal at the top of his shirt and above the Uchiha crest **"Fuuinjutsu: Shibuki KAI!" **He whispered and the infamous splash sword appeared on his back.

"Let's dance sandy." Smirked Sasuke as he charged forwards.


	20. Chapter 20

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter IXX**

**It's A Trap! Part 1**

_"Let's dance sandy." Smirked Sasuke as he charged forwards._

Sasuke's speed had drastically increased as well as his strength. He hadn't learnt much in the terms of jutsu aside from the **spirit materialisation**, **Chidori** and reducing the hand seals for his existing fire jutsu and containing seals. Sasuke had decided to steer clear of fuuinjutsu he understood just how useful they were and from his clan library just how good the late Uzumaki Clan were with them.

Naruto was definitely a member of the Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze which was a closely guarded secret in team seven along with the unpleasant track record of most kunoichi deaths out of all the teams. Sasuke had closed the distance and screamed **"Shibuki Hidenjutsu: BLAST SLASH!"** Sasuke swung the sword blade first clean at Gaara and the sand engulfed the blade, Sasuke smirked and rotated the blade as a massive explosion rolled across the arena.

The sand was sent scattering far and wide increasing Gaara's field advantage in the long term but exposed the boy's body for Sasuke to land a basic Interceptor punch and kick combo. Sasuke's eyes widened when he realised the sand the encased Gaara was a decoy for the second layer of sand that encompassed the boy concealing itself as skin **"Katon: Gokakyu no jutsu rendan!"** A bombardment of fireballs erupted from the Uchiha's mouth; the fireballs were slightly smaller than the standard fireball that the Uchiha could but about on par with the quantity of the **phoenix flower no jutsu.**

Gaara's sand erupted into a sand shield and turned to glass as the fireballs slammed home. **"SHIBUKI: HIDEN JUTSU: TRIAGE DETONATATION!" **Shouted Sasuke as he swung the exploding tagged side of the explosive sword into the shield and they detonated upon impact. The first staggered Gaara, the second managed to crack the skin armour and the third sent the teen flying towards the arena wall.

Sasuke placed Shibuki on his back and he rushed forwards a seal that Naruto had painfully inscribed onto the inside of his forearm glowed electric blue and his chokuto appeared in his hand. Raiton chakra surged along the blade **"RAITON: KENJUTSU: NAGASHI SLICE!" **Kakashi's eyes widened as Sasuke released a blinding slice of lightning chakra.

The ozone in the arena was exceptionally thick and Sasuke's eyes flickered to the sharingan **"NAGASHI: CONTINUOUS SHRED!" **Five more electrical blades of energy shot towards Gaara only for Gaara to be revealed as a **Suna Bunshin. **

"Is that the best that you've got Uchiha? **Sand Bullets!" **Gaara rasped emerging from the ground firing salvo upon salvo of small hardened sand projectiles, for Sasuke it was almost slow motion. He dodged, ducked, dipped, dived and wove his way around the barrage of sand.

Sasuke flipped over another barrage of bullets and launched several kunai with Naruto's five times more powerful paper bomb tags on the handle, yeah he may have picked Naruto's pocket for them but his blonde team mate with more chakra than sense just produced the damn things. Heck Sasuke had tried to get him to build firebomb seals, seals that erupted in **katon **chakra but Kakashi had destroyed the existence of the seals.

Sasuke rushed forward both swords in hand **"BAKUTON: TWIN SWORD STYLE: SHIBUKI DETONATATION! **That armour is coming off!" Sasuke declared as he slammed the blades down on the rapidly forming Sand Dome.

Up in the competitor pit Kankuro and Temari gulped nervously subtly attracting the attention of Kozuki, Shino and Shikamaru. Naruto had a sudden sinking feeling why they were gulping something was going to happen to Konoha and Gaara was the epicentre of it, that was why that Sand-nin had tried to off Osu-niisan.

_(Flashback)_

_Naruto flittered through the streets meandering back to his scummy apartment after a decent meal at Ichiraku Ramen. He flashed his papers at the roaming ANBU patrol that he stumbled across and nodded to a masked Yugao and headed off._

"**_KONOHA-RYU MIKAZUKI NO MAI!" _**_A voice called followed by a colossal crash and a bang that definitely should have alerted every ANBU and Chunin patrol group within five blocks. As far as Naruto knew there were Neko's ANBU squad, Kiba-baka's sister's team and Iruka-sensei's._

_He scrambled to the roof tops to see the remains of what appeared to be a stone pillar. The pillar had been annihilated by Hayate-niisan's Leaf Sword Dance from a Kunai not a sword otherwise the opponent would have been all over the place. Out of the corner of Naruto's eye he noticed beige and blue glowing tag, the kanji was unfamiliar but they layout was the same. It was part of a hexagonal single binary dome of silence; destroy one and the rest fall._

_Naruto smirked idiot he may when it came to the shinobi arts but fuuinjutsu he allowed himself to excel at along with ninjutsu and kenjutsu under the supervision of Neko and Osu and Ero-sennin-sensei. Ero-sennin in his opinion despite being a pervert was decent teacher. The perving came from a secondary hobby of the sage's which was people watching being Konoha's spymaster the sage needed to observe people._

_Naruto slammed a hand glowing of chakra into the tag and hit the floor. Baki's hand slipped, his blade of wind vanishing. Someone had destroyed his dome of silence, he had planned this with precision. Hayate smirked "Someone's caught on _**_Mikazuki no Mai!" _**

_The technique connected solidly with Baki's vest and the man chuckled "Impressive mastery of a technique so young let's see how it fairs against my blade of wind." With flick of his finger a serrated blade of wind slammed into Hayate rending his flak vest, flesh, bone and muscle. Baki vanished as Naruto appeared on the scene._

_Naruto had just about patched up Hayate using copious amounts of healing tags he had just learnt three days prior as the ANBU descended._

_(End Flashback)_

"Niisan, I hope you're going to be okay." Naruto whispered as his hand trembled on the seal containing Neko-neechan's father's blade and Samehada.

The Hokage smirked to himself listening to the Kazekage he had deduced that it was his old student and unfortunately favoured student Orochimaru. There was no love lost between the original Kazekage and his youngest son but then again Orochimaru was never the best at infiltration missions; Jiraiya for all of his clumsy faults like being the dead last had skyrocketed into the most powerful of the Sannin. He was also the best at hiding his skill set as a kind and helpful gentleman allowing him to move with ease into the higher circles of society for assassinations.

Jiraiya was also known to slip the leash and head ahead to the target ahead of schedule…Take out someone of unimportance and in essence become that person and by the time it was ready to perform the assassination Jiraiya was in position.

Tsunade, oh Tsunade she possessed the skills of her grandfather and the temperament of her granduncle. She could heal a man back from the dead with one or two hand seals and put a man through a wall with a poke of her finger. Unfortunately she had the common downfalls of the Senju; getting carried away with having a good time.

Looking back the Sandaime smirked; a drunk, pervert and a scientist it had all the telling of an exceptionally bad joke.

Back in the arena Gaara sat in the dome his hands blurring through hand seals "I need to crack that shell…It looks like I'm going to have to use THAT technique."

In his mind Ginny smirked THAT technique brought a smile to her face, her Kaiba blade siblings couldn't do it. She could amplify it as well as Katon jutsu but she wasn't going to mention that…yet.

Sasuke ran up the side of the stadium and seals began to form. In the stadium Gai's eyes widened "You didn't!"

Kakashi nodded "I did…Kozuki's got her own signature technique, Naruto's got his legacy so Sasuke needed his own. He's like me by the way." Gai nodded; he, Kakashi, Jiraiya, the Sandaime, Asuma, Yugao, Kurenai and Hayate were the only shinobi who knew Naruto's legacy. Gai because when his first squad was demolished in a miss-filed D-rank was stuck on Uzumaki Kushina's team which consisted of Asuma, Yugao and Kurenai. Hayate was attached to Minato's along with Kakashi to replace Obito and Rin.

"Naruto knows HIS technique's?" Asked Kurenai curiously getting a slow nod from Kakashi.

"He definitely knows the **Kuchiyose** and quite possibly the **rasengan **but he's mainly developing his fuuinjutsu and kenjutsu as well as rounding out his ninjutsu…Naruto's possibly the closest thing Konoha will have along with me as a water style shinobi."

Asuma snorted "He's also one of the only futon users as well. I only know this because I returned to Konoha after my stint as a Gentleman Ninja to see his file on my father's desk…I owe him actually, thanks to him tou-san and myself well we're closer now."

Kakashi and Kurenai grinned Naruto despite his brashness and lack of subtlety was easily one of the most charismatic genin Konoha had. He managed to make a firm alliance with Wave Country which resulted in a reduced building contract between the two nations.

"**CHIDORI!" **Screamed Sasuke as he plunged his hand through sand dome to the sound of a scream of pain.

"**BLOOD! IT'S MY BLOOD!" **Screamed Gaara and the gourd exploded.

Temari and Kankuro cursed as Baki swore and the feathers began to fall.

Lana smirked from inside Naruto's mind and forced her chakra into her container's system disrupting the chakra flow. Naruto snapped out of the genjutsu and pulsed his chakra into Kozuki "Invasion, Kozuki you get the rest up. I'm finding Kakashi."

Kozuki got to work and quickly woke up the rest of the competitors, Naruto rushed towards the stands where the sensei's were observing. Kurenai dispatched two Oto shinobi with her genjutsu and slit their throats to find another creeping up on her, she spun to deliver a killing blow only for the man to erupt into a fireball.

"Fireball tag…Pure chakra tags that when subjected to heat the results burning to say the least. I'm looking for Kakashi-sensei…**Konoha style: Front Beheading!" **Naruto shouted spinning around releasing his katana and cutting off the head of an Oto shinobi and grievously wounding a Suna one. Naruto finished him with a calm decapitating slice to the trachea removing the man's head from his body.

Hinata managed to wake herself up to find her father standing above her and her sister knocking back the Oto shinobi, her eyes hardened and she placed her hand on a seal located on her hand.

"Using seals Hinata? The Hyuuga blood truly is weak within you." Mocked her father; Hinata paid him no mind and Nuibari landed in her hand.

"Father…I want the blade!" Demanded Hanabi only to double over as Hinata tapped her in the stomach.

"**Nuibari Hidenjutsu: Wire embedding." **Hinata called as she flung a super long coil of ninja wire into the floor, using her byakugan she navigated the wire into a webbing around the attackers feet.

"**Nuibari: Hidenjutsu: Double act: Earth Spider Sewing Wire Crucifixion!" **Hinata called pulling on the wire with a strength that Hiashi didn't know his eldest daughter had.

The screams terrified Hanabi as the shinobi's Achilles tendons, fibia bone, tibia bone and the lateral malleolus bones were sliced clean through were strapped into the wall by the leaping wires. **"Nuibari: Hidenjutsu: Final act: Grater!" **

The wires turned white with **futon **chakra and with another tug the wires sliced through the skin, bone, muscle and flesh (Final Destination 2 Wire death but on a wall). Hinata smirked coldly, that was one of the few side effects of having Nuibari as her sword spirit the spirit took grim satisfaction in her handiwork.

Hinata was on the move the ninja wire flicked out wrapped around a shinobi's neck and with a subtle movement the neck was snapped. "Otou-san is the Hyuuga blood still thin?"

Hiashi could only stare at his daughter and just briefly he saw the faint outline of Himawari, his daughters mother and late wife _'She's never been weak, she's more of her mother's daughter than mine. Oh what a fool I have been'._ Hiashi then effortlessly dispatched eight more offending shinobi.

"Nineteen…Twenty." Boomed Gai as he windmill kicked an Oto shinobi with such force the head went one way and the body into the brick wall.

"Twenty three, twenty four." Counted Kakashi as he spun in a tight circle unleashing a powerful 'great fireball' in the form of a flamethrower which acted as a temporary barrier, he switched with a log as Asuma ignited his defence with a 'Burning ash' jutsu.

"That makes twenty five my good friends." Called Asuma getting a scream of youth from Gai and a groan from Kakashi, Kurenai stared at them. They were massively competitive idiots in her opinion but they were HER competitive idiots. She was the closest thing Kakashi had to a sister, Gai saw her as youthful equal. She specialised in genjutsu like Gai did in Taijutsu and she and Asuma were secretly dating, though Kakashi probably…definitely knew but chose not to say a thing.

"Sensei! Orders? I know Konoha's under attack…Kozuki's got our class waking up and I can't find Sasuke." Shouted Naruto, suddenly an explosion was heard and Naruto was painted in the purple vest of an Oto shinobi as Sasuke appeared next to the blonde.

"Speak of the devil here's the bastard."

"Sod off dobe…Orders sensei?"


	21. Chapter 21

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XX**

**It's A Trap! Part 2**

"_Orders sensei?" Asked Sasuke._

Kakashi sent another Oto shinobi into two of his three 'minions'. _"Minions, yes much more apt description of them. Hardened enough to be no longer wards but not hardened enough to become subordinates. Though minions would classify them as my subordinates...Enough of this. They are my minions little ankle and shin killing minions." _"Yes you two of my minions are to find the third and are too track down and take out Sabaku no Gaara and his siblings. Surrender is negotiatable and Naruto use ITS chakra if you must. Gaara must be stopped."

Kozuki arrived with Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru as Naruto was about to deploy a Shadow Clone "The five of us are to track and stop the Sabaku Siblings before they can unleash Gaara's technique on the village." Called Naruto as the five of them left the stadium following the scent of Gaara.

Shino nodded "One question who is officially in command?"

Naruto and Sasuke both nodded to Kozuki who glowered at them "I am. The blonde one has more chakra than sense and the other of my team is turning into a pyromaniac or a spark plug so as the most sane one I am."

Shino had to conceal smirk despite his clothing do that for him, He had served with Team Seven and realised just how clinically insane they were "We have nine shinobi trailing us."

Shikamaru quickly rattled off possible scenario's and volunteered to stay behind to delay the shinobi.

Kankuro strained under the weight of his little brother's gourd and brother, meanwhile Temari groaned under Gaara's weight and her fan. The siblings made their way steadily away from Konoha "Damn it Gaara, why did you have to use that jutsu."

"Shut up...Kankuro." Rasped Gaara, suddenly the undergrowth behind them erupted as Team Seven and Shino appeared in a hail of kunai and shuriken or in Sasuke and Naruto's cases two sets of swords. The four Konoha genin surrounded the three Suna genin.

"Give it up...We out number you by one. Chakra capacity wise we out number you two to one." Announced Shino his bugs beginning flutter around him.

Kankuro handed Gaara and Temari the gourd and unfurled his two puppets "I'll handle these..."

"Sasuke-san, Naruto-san you two take after the other to Kozuki-San and I will deal with this one." Stated Shino, Kozuki nodded and the pair launched themselves at the Puppetteer.

Sasuke and Naruto nodded and they charged after the fleeing Sabaku siblings "Sasuke, you take the woman. I'll take Gaara, I know what you're thinking 'Why am I hogging that one?' Well it's because he is like me a jinchuriki and much more dangerous due to his seal. We know their are nine bijuu so we can definitely assume this one is weaker than mine but we don't know how well container and prisoner work together...Defeat the girl and hopefully I'll have made some headway into this one...Praying for divine intervention won't go amiss."

Sasuke snorted and nodded "You've got a minute to make an impact before we both take him down."

Naruto nodded his hands blurring through a set of hand seals **"Water style: Water Blade!" **If you reduce the surface area of water and thin it down the effect is much similar to that of a wind technique. The blade of water split the branch the remaining Sabaku siblings were on leaving Gaara on his own and Temari to jump backwards as Sasuke launched himself forwards at her.

"Temari, kill him. I'll take this one." Growled Gaara and he bounded away making a single hand seal and releasing a barrage of sand bullets forcing Naruto into cover.

Naruto stared as the sand bullets punched massive projectiles of sand the equivilent to what Lana had called 'Anti-Material Rifle Shells'. "I don't know about you but you're going to get shot to pieces if you don't get into combat." Lana called in his mind.

Naruto nodded and dodged from tree to tree each time he did so the sand bullets got closer and closer **"TAIJUU KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU!" **Shouted Naruto as he suddenly spawned a thousand clones of himself. Gaara's eyes widened as the clones descended upon him and his sand erupted around him forming a gianormous claw and tail.

"SHUKAKU! YOU NEED THOSE AMPHIBIANS!" Thundered the Kyuubi through the bars of his cage.

Naruto smirked as his clone mob ambushed the Sand thing known as Gaara, He vaulted over it pulling a kunai from his pouch and wrapped a paper bomb around the blade and jammed it under Gaara's tail **"SENNEN GOROSHI!" **Shouted Naruto.

Sasuke clattered next to him as Narutou shouted his technique "Shadow Clones and a prank jutsu? Really Dobe?" Then the Gaara thing exploded causing the thing to scream in pain as the sand tail, arm, tree and branch detonated furiously in a massive ball of flame.

"Exploding Kunai version...Bastard shoots sand bullets similar to something called an Anti-Material Rifle according to Lana. Where's the sister?"

"Unconsious and spasming slightly...Raiton chakra not an orgasm..." Sasuke stated seeing his unrepentant perverted comrade's expression.

"...But you wish she was...Don't lie if they weren't attacking us you'd totally court her." Jabbed Naruto as the pair separated as Gaara came flying towards them tail and arm evidently regenerated; face full of fangs.

Sasuke snorted at Naruto, it was true the girl was tougher than he had thought but she hadn't realised just how quick he was and with a **Raiton: Death Poke! **To the spinal cord Temari had crumpled.

Gaara began smirking at them "Is that all you've got?" He mocked **"Wind Style: Great Sand Devastation!" **Sand and gale force winds lifted Naruto and Sasuke off their feet and trapped them to the trees.

"**Sand Coffin!" **Rasped Gaara his voice taking on more of thicker common accent rather than the grabelly one Naruto and Sasuke had heard in the exams.

"Na...Nar...Naruto...Now's...T..t...tim...time...for...a plan." Rasped Sasuke.

"**KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Rasped Naruto forcing all of his chakra out of his hand.

Naruto and Sasuke's world were engulfed in smoke and the pair found themselves standing on a pair of toads Naruto's happened to be a dark red and the other was aquamarine.

"Who summoned me." Growled Gamabunta as Gamahiro looked around curiously.

"I summoned you Chief Toad...Uzumaki Naruto remember or Namikaze Naruto as I told you." Replied Naruto sticking to the Toad's head.

"Ah yes Minato's tadpole...Does your comrade know the truth? Why is he standing on my little brother's head?"

Naruto flushed "I over powered the summoning jutsu by accident Boss. I needed you preferably to deal with THAT!" Naruto pointed across from them and their stood a massive Sand Tanuki.

"What is your name?" Asked Gamahiro curiously to Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke whats your Gama-san?"

"Hiro. Did you summon me?"

"No, Gamahiro-san my comrade did...I happened to be in the way does me being on your head and not being your summoner disrespectful? If so my apologies but we need to deal with him." Sasuke pointed towards the sand giant.

Both toads nodded "Hiro you and the Uchiha engage it hit with your Toad Oil Bullet as our new minion and I use the henge." Ordered Gamabunta as he jumped into the air.

"Toad Oil Flame Bullet?" Sasuke asked he had never heard of such a jutsu.

"It's a collaberation Toad Summoner only jutsu. Since you've not summoned me it's an honour for you to be privy to such a jutsu. I mold chakra into toad oil and spit it at Shukaku and you use the most powerful fire jutsu to ignite it." Explained Hiro as he began to build up a stomach full of oil.

"We need something with claws and fangs gaki, you're going to have to do the henge as mine isn't good." Growled Gamabunta getting Naruto to smirk.

"One of the jutsu I'm good at...teeth, claws and fangs. Teeth, claws and fangs. **HENGE!"** Shouted Naruto as Gamabunta and the blonde vanished in a plume of smoke.

"**Gamayudan." **Called Hiro as he exhaled a concentrated stream of oil at Shukaku hitting him in the stomach severely reducing his speed.

"Is that all you've got? IS THAT IT! **FUTON: RENKUDAN!" **Shukaku cackled before slamming his sand claws on his oiled stomach exhaling the compressed spheres of wind chakra.

Sasuke shook his head **"Katon: Goryuka no Jutsu!" **A majestic dragon erupted from his mouth and connected with the oil. The heat was similar to that of the **Katon: Goka Mekkyaku **the supposed 'Ultimate' Fire Jutsu of the Uchiha Clan and one signiture technique of Uchiha Madara with the other being his **Gunbai: Fanned Wind.**

Shukaku screamed as he was ignited in a blaze of wind infused toad oil "Wind is weaker to fire and you are covered in oil. Have fun being glass." Smirked Sasuke as Gamabunta and Naruto henged into the Kyuubi sunk their fangs into the Tanuki's neck.

"Break the Henge and wake the vessel up!" Growled Gamabunta, the henge fell apart and Naruto jumped forwards.

Gamahiro saw what his brother was going to do "Sasuke-san I'm going to grab Shukaku and you are going to wake up the vessel!"

Sasuke nodded pulsed chakra through his legs; ran and jumped. The two boys landed firmly on Shukaku's head dodging the flames that caked the bijuu's body. The pair pulled out their katana's and with lightning crackling across one and wind on another the pair made it to the Gaara protrusion. **"SAND BINDING!" **Screamed Shukaku through Gaara's mouth but Naruto was airborne and his skull connected forcibly with Gaara's face.

"AW COME ON! I JUST GOT OUT!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XXI**

**It's A Trap! Part 3**

**(This is going on at the same time as XX)**

Across the village Konoha Shinobi; Uniformed, Black Ops, Hunter-nin and Reserve Forces poured out of houses, flats, estates and hidden passageways that were inextricably linked throughout the village.

In the middle of one deserted street located near the water lines that were going to be sabotaged were eight fresh jonin from Suna and one veteran; fortunately for the new jonin the veteran had served in the 3rd Shinobi War but even he didn't know who their opponent was.

Their opponent was in his late sixties maybe seventies with a wok, ladle and tanto. He also had a prosthetic leg that also contained a hidden weapon; he was one of many Mannen Genin to grace Konoha's forces but he was by far the eldest Mannen Genin; at his age he was the only shinobi that was allowed to talk informally to the Hokage and his advisors. This man was Maruboshi Kosuke, Kosuke smiled as he faced down his opponents.

Kosuke grinned "May I offer you good jonin a suggestion?" He made no effort to form and sort of handseal or go for his wok or tanto.

"Does it involve dying like a civilian? Civilian?" Mocked one of the new Jonin pointing his kunai at Kosuke as if lining up the perfect kill shot.

"No actually. It was to run away. You see my name is Maruboshi Kosuke the eldest Mannen Genin of Konoha; veteran of three shinobi wars and genin under Senju Hashirama-Sama and Senju Tobirama-Sama and the only genin to perform the **WATERSTYLE: WATER DRAGON BULLET!** With only five hand seals." A great light blue dragon materialised out of the water tanks and shot towards the nine jonin; four were crushed under the direct weight of the massed amount of water.

Kosuke was amongst them like a genin chasing Tora, his tanto lashed out opening the jugular and trachea of the fifth's and the jonin collapsed hands grabbing his throat too slowly and far to late. Jonin's six and seven began to gather their surroundings hands weaving in perfect unison a double **Futon: Diatoppa **(Great Breakthrough) which would form **Windstyle: Tremendous Clearing **able to dissemble all but the sturdiest buildings. But Kosuke smirked; launched himself airborne and in mid-air flipped and launched out his prosthetic limb. The hidden blade was concealed where the Fibula connected with his ankle.

The needle blade penetrated the base of the throat and the jonin fell backwards gurgling for breath as blood began pouring out. The other joning tried to help but found his body going one way and his the other. As for jonin eight and the veteran a swift **Doton: DORO DOMU! **The pair were engulfed in the hungry earth, followed by **Doton: IWAYADO KUZUSHI! **The dome collapsed killing the two jonin inside of it.

"They don't the jonin like they used. Lord Second please forgive me for my brashness." Kosuke murmured, he said the prayer everytime after he had killed someone. He still judged himself harshly for a mistake he had made all those years ago.

Meanwhile atop of a roof illuminated by the sun, twenty four incoming shinobi had been paralysed by a shadow. Twenty four paralysed shinobi wasn't a big thing; but when it was a Nara who had done it; it was a pretty big thing indeed. "I...I...Can't...Move!" Gasped one of the shinobi.

"Come on boys! If you've never heard of the Leaf's Shadow Bind Jutsu, then you'll love this next one: The Leaf Village's Shadow-Neck Binding Jutsu." The hidden man rasped as the shadows slowly strangled the twenty four nin in front of him.

Nara Shikaku the Jonin Hancho smirked as he looked at his handiwork and headed towards the Flower Shop. At said Flowershop a male Ino lookalike stared disinterestedly at the two Jonin advancing upon him **"Mind Destruction Jutsu!" **Inoichi turned away from his attackers as his jutsu took hold, he nodded to Shikaku who casually dropped two chunin with two kunai.

Below them a larged man swung his bo-staff sweeping Oto-nin off their feet and sending them into doors, walls and angry old decrepit civilians who hadn't made it to the shelters and had equipped themselves with the sharpest implements they could find. **"MULTI-SIZE JUTSU!" **

"It's just like the old days huh Shikaku? Choza?"

Choza nodded as Shikaku smirked "An Ino-Shika-Cho trip is back." As he spoke the entirety of the named clans came tearing out of their land and teamed up into the genin teams they had when they were young.

Meanwhile Teuchi had locked his daughter inside of their apartment above the ramen stand, grabbed his flak jacket, pouch of kunai and the sharpest knife in his kitchen drawer...Teuchi had made a name for himself in the Third Shinobi War as a Taijutsu, Kenjutsu specialist Cooking Nin. "Fuck this sir...That's the Bloody Chef!"

'Bloody Chef' a simple but crude nickname but it worked. Teuchi slammed into the chunin and with a slice of his knife slit the mans throat.

Meanwhile the ANBU had dispersed across the village operating as a duo or at their largest a team of six. Suna-nin and Oto-nin alike realised futiley that this was the reason no successful enemy occupation or street fighting in Konoha ever benefited the invading force. For every one Konoha shinobi that perished two more appeared causing more and more havoc. Plus Konoha hadn't even unleashed their surprise yet which was mustering in the T&amp;I Headquarters.

(Rooftop)

High above the battlefield another battle was taking place. Traitor Prodigy vs Sensei and Deadlast. To the observing, stalking ANBU and the four shinobi holding up the barrier it was a sheer testament of why the Hokage was known as a 'Kami no Shinobi'. His technique and chakra control were perfect, every move a delicate stroke much like an artist with a brush.

Orochimaru groaned; could he have taken his old sensei? Most likely but with assistance. His former team mate? May be not. Jiraiya always fought with the same bag of tricks but used them in different combinationa which un-nerved the genetic's obsessed shinobi. But together? He needed reinforcements and he needed them now but those two were preventing him from getting the reinforcements he needed.

What was worse he couldn't summon Manda because Jiraiya would summon any of the toads; at their last encounter the Toads had sworn vendetta against the Snakes.

Orochimaru spawned three clones and jumped backwards and began the handseals for another jutsu **"KUCHIYOSE...!"**

(Tenten)

Tenten dodged a kunai and threw one back and it landed squarely in the Suna-nin's chest. She had tried to run for her aunt and uncle's house, they weren't really family but they were her dad's closest friends.

She snorted bitterly as she closed her eyes and extended her senses, she could see five kunai in front of her and two Oto-jonin mounting the building in front of her with two coming from the left and two from the right. Her father may be in his own words 'a deadbeat and non-existany asshole' but he always looked out for her.

_(Flashback)_

"_To utilise our gift you must enter your mindscape and see nothing. Once you have reached this stage you must be able to access it on a whim and then and only then will you be a truly powerful weapons mistress." Stated her father, she was possibly eight or nine and had been transfixed on him being able to knock apples, grabes and raisins off the top of empty sake bottles._

_(End Flashback)_

"_Think of nothing. He never told me what everything looks like in Eagle's sight, perhaps its different from person to person. But right now they're laying siege to the Weapons Vault where the dangerous and uncontrolled weapons are located." _Tenten slid forwards, she grabbed two kunai and threw them; one to the left and to the right, the process was repeated and as she grabbed the last one, she chucked it backwards with a flick of her wrist.

She risked a glance upwards to see it bury in the Oto-nin's eye socket as the other stopped, shook and was yanked backwards as if on a chain. Tenten smiled as a man in black clattered next to her, it was her Uncle.

"You did good kid now we need to get to the weapon vault." With that they took to the rooftops, Tenten demonstrating just how effective she was with stray weapons when her Uncle suddenly rugby tackled her into a side passage. Following quickly through twists and turns they arrived in a spacious room.

"GIRL! I GRANT YOU PERMISSION TO WIELD THE MIGHTY KUBIKIRIBOCHO!"

(Rooftops)

"Orochimaru, I Sarutobi Hiruzen take from you YOUR JUTSU! **SHIKI FUJIN!"**


	23. Chapter 23

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XXII**

**It's A Trap! Part 4 and the Revelations of War**

(Vault)

Tenten froze as a detonating tage blew the wall to the Vault clean apart sending a barrage of dust, rocks and cement flying all over the place. "We're in! The famed Weapons vault of Konohagakure!" An Oto-nin declared his eyes wide.

"We must act quickly Orochimaru-Sama demands we grab as much as we can."

"Then I'm afraid I'm going to have to stop you **Ninja style: 10 Deaths 5 Kunai!" **Shouted her Uncle launching five kunai around the chamber.

The chamber like most buildings in Konoha had a combatitive purpose. In this instance the chamber was actually built with reflective and redirectional seals and if aimed correctly a weapon could be bounced around the chamber and into an opposing force. This technique was only known to the 'Vault Guardians'.

The oto-nin snickered at the wide aim when they heard the clink, clank and whistling air as something pierced the layer of wind and blood started gushing out of the invaders necks.

"Impressive...Hurry girl...More are coming." Rumbled Kubikiribocho jumping off the stone plinth and into Tenten's hand.

"I'm so proud of you. Your dad would be so proud of you." Called Dan as he saw her struggle slightly but she eventually picked up the infamous head cleaver.

Tenten made her way outside the vault swinging the Carving Knife experiementally but her skill as a weapons mistress began to prevail as Kubikiribocho's chakra began to seep into the girls body and slowly but surely the swings, the cleaves and the slices began to flow and hit their marks perfectly much like her affinities of water and lightning.

Kubikiribocho cackled with glee as Tenten split two more in half **"KUBIKIRIBOCHO HIDENJUTSU: SPIRIT MATERIALISATION!" **Shouted Tenten and Ron Weasley in his savage glory erupted from his sword hilt.

Ron and Tenten slaughtered their way through the Oto-shinobi until Tenten stumbled, her foot cracked and she screamed in pain as Ron split two shinobi in half. Ron stopped; he spun around; he noticed three shinobi creeping upon Tenten one was loosening his pants. Ron roared and with a colossal spin he chucked his physical form horizontally backwards **"KUBIKIRIBOCHO HIDENJUTSU: REVERSE STYLE SPLIT!" **

The blade split the wannabe rapist in half before a metal gloved hand grabbed it "Hands off my friends student. **LIGHTING STYLE: FULL CURRENT!" **Lightning sliced through the two remaining shinobi and Kakashi smirked he had long since shut his sharingan eye to conserve his diminshed reserves, he winced. A side effect of wielding Kubikiribocho without his consent was a massive drain of chakra per technique. Tenten was suffering evidently from chakra exhaustion despite being given the blades partial consent.

"That girls impressive...She'll most likely be either a wielder of Kabutowari or Hiramekari. The fact she managed to even pick me up is something incredible. Tell me scarecrow what is your name?"

"Hatake Kakashi, son of Hatake Sakumo the Shira Kiba no Konoha."

"What is your affinity?"

"Lightning."

"I Kubikiribocho do hearby choose you Shira Kiba no Konoha child Sharingan no Kakashi as my wielder...Will you accept?"

Kakashi stared "Hai."

Ron smirked and vanished into his blade "Now lets get the girl to hospital. We have enemies to kill, comrades to save and blood to be spilt."

(Naruto et al.)

Naruto, Sasuke and Kozuki stood or rather knelt or leant against a tree in front of the Sand Siblings. Kankuro was being supported by his puppet and Gaara and Temari were supporting each other.

"I don't suppose you can let us go? We formally surrender." Asked Temari as the branches rustled as Sarutobi Dan, Inuzuka Hanzo and ANBU Spider emerged.

"What is the situation? Do you require assistance?" Asked Hanzo, he may have been a chunin but these three kids although drained of the majority of their chakra could still possibly give him a run for his money.

"They've surrendered and were heading home **KINFUUINJUTSU: Insanity Pain Tag!" **Shouted Naruto throwing a black tag at Spider who collapsed and began to scream in pain.

"_That was bad idea showing you THAT jutsu Naruto-kun...Remove the tag now." _Called Lana from inside Naruto's mind **"Kai!" **Snapped Harry and Spider dropped.

"What's the situation back in the village? Are Aburame Shino and Nara Shikamaru okay?" Asked Kozuki worridly.

"Back in the village. The Sandaime's fallen in battle."

Naruto's eyes widened as he looked around and noticed Gamabunta had left and Hiro was still around "Hiro-san can we get a ride?"

Hiro nodded "Of course though Naruto-san, you still need to finalise the contract with a drink with nii-san."

Soon enough the five shinobi and one unconsious ANBU were bounding towards the village. Hiro landed on the final attacking Snake as a massive purple toad landed on it "Ken! What are you doing here?" Boomed Hiro to his younger brother.

"Jiraiya summoned me aniki." Hiro casually as the shinobi dismounted Naruto and Sasuke bowed to the two toads who vanished in plumes of smoke.

"Blades out!" Called Sasuke and he charged into the village Naruto channelled the Kyubi's chakra into his eyes so he could track his team mate and followed holding Samehada and the katana.

Yugao had met up with Gekko and Kakashi, Gekko's sword was broken and was wielding one of the Kiba brothers fighting back to back with Yugao with Kakashi twirling the immense Kubikiribocho.

They had found a corner near the civilian merchants quarter being held back by a fragile defence led by Ichiraku Teuchi and Kosuke Maruboshiwhich consisted of several washouts from the shinobi academy. "Why haven't we broken through?" Snarled one of the Oto jonin furiously.

"They've got some old man with a water affinity able to carve through fucking rock taicho and the 'Bloody Chef'." Suddenly in front of them in a billow of smoke appeared Kakashi, Hayate and Yugao.

"Fuck this taicho...Down that allyway are Nopeshinobi wielding Fuckmeblades and part of Fuckthisfuckingvillage." (Look at Nopefish) said the chunin.

"Urm look behind us."

Behind them stood two genin both with glaring red eyes and in their hands were two more massive broadswords "Welcome to brownpants alley. Surrender or become paste."

Then everyones world exploded; the alleyway the shinobi were in peeled back as T&amp;I shinobi rushed out of the buildings and sewer grates and leading the charge in this particular section was Miterashi Anko and within moments the last of the invading force died.

Kakashi rushed towards his students followed by Yugao "The pair of you okay?"

Sasuke stashed his blades away before leaning against a wall and slid down it "That was evil...Oh and mission success Sabaku no Gaara defeated. He surrendered and fled back to Suna."

Naruto suddenly doubled over and vomited his breakfast into the street "Totally should have worn the brown and red...Where's Jiji?"

Kakashi groaned this was going to be difficult "The Sandaime's dead Naruto-kun. He died fighting Orochimaru." Naruto collapsed next to the wall with tears running down his face.

"I know shinobi aren't meant to display emotions but Jiji was the only person that made time for me."

"This is the price of war Naruto. We all lose people we care about and we treasure those who survive. We morn the dead, celebrate the living and then move on...This is something you all need to accept."

Naruto, Sasuke and Kozuki nodded they had survived the chunin exams and a full on battle against another major village and its ally and had come out on top. "Sasuke once we've rebuilt you and I need a full on match kill shots authorised full contact save for kill shots."

"You mean we stop before I hit you with the chidori and you with your kill shots." Sasuke replied Naruto nodded and the pair made the symbol of respect.

"Kakashi when did you get..." Blurted Kozuki distracting her two powerhouse team mates.

"Did he actually..." Asked Naruto cutting of Kozuki

"Nice..." Stated Sasuke with a grin.

It was Kakashi's turn to blush as he faced Yugao, Sasuke and Naruto all of whom created the spirits of their blades.

"Ron are you going to be working with us?"

Ron formed slowly "Hai; over the millenia I've been thinking and don't start you lot a lot of my actions don't make sense and I can only assume we were played as in myself, Ginny and everyone that resulted in our current forms by our parents by..."

"Dumbledore." Growled Lana furiously.

Meanwhile Orochimaru knelt in front of the Sword of Kusanagi "I failed my lord...but I did get my sensei."

"Well done my child...Sacrifices must be made for the Greater Good." An old but powerful voice reverberated around the Snake Sage's mind. Deep inside Orochimaru snarled; this old man must die. He would destroy that blade if he could.

Hidden in the mountains a missing nin licked his lips and a flash of red eyes flickered across his vision 'Hmmm it appears that meddling old man and that bitch have survived'.

(The plot thickens my friends. Cookies if you can work out who the Scythe and Kusanagi are)

**Sword Real name Nationality Wielder Possessor **

Kubikiribocho-Ron Weasley- Konoha- No wielder- Sasuke, Naruto, Tenten, Kakashi

Samehada/Same-Lana Potter- Konoha- Naruto Namikaze

Kiba- Fred and George Weasley- Konoha- Yugao Uzuki

Nuibari- Hermione Granger- Konoha- Hinata Hyuga

Shibuki- Ginny Weasley- Konoha- Sasuke Uchiha

Kabutowari- Neville Longbottom- Kiri- ? ?

Hiramekari- Luna Lovegood- Kiri- ? ?

Kusanagi- ? - Kusa- Orochimaru

Hidan's Scythe-? - Yuki- Hidan


	24. Chapter 24

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XXIV**

**Godaime Ahead!**

"I won't take it." Stated Jiraiya not looking around and before his unwanted guests could even open their mouths.

"Jiraiya, Konoha needs a powerful shinobi to become Hokage. What better than one of the Sannin!" Exclaimed Koharu Utane; One of the 'Honored Elders' and one of the Sandaime's old team mate.

Jiraiya snorted "The answer is still no. Don't forget their is still another member of the Sannin."

Homura's eyes widened behind his glasses "You don't mean!"

Jiraiya grinned; he just like Naruto despised these old crones. Naruto because they believed he should be dead or weak and Jiraiya because they thought he was useless because he didn't come from a clan or ninja family. (Clans multiple families. Families one or two members as or former shinobi.)

"Senju Tsunade, the other member of the Sannin." Jiraiya stated standing up and subtly flaring his chakra quickly reminding the Elders that it was he in terms of raw power was the strongest of the Legendary Ninja.

"Bring her back...We're detailing..."

Jiraiya snorted "No you're not. One whiff on ANBU and Tsunade will be off. I'll find her and I know who I'm going to be taking with me."

That took the elders off guard "Surely you don't meen Uchicha-sama!"

Jiraiya snorted "Ever still attracted to Uchiha Kagami aren't you? Even in death and you're still alive. No I'm taking Uzumaki Naruto. I need to check his seal anyway." With that Jiraiya stood up and walked between the elders.

Naruto and Sasuke were standing on a training ground exchanging blows in a controlled manner. Suddenly Naruto stopped forming the seal of friendship which Sasuke nodded greatfully for and deactivated his sharingan. Sasuke quickly realised his blonde team mate had developed a way to fight him head on and not have a single technique blocked "Why did you stop?"

Naruto stared at his friend "You have got wind and water jutsu by the score in your clan archives. Figured I'd teach you this just in case those old..." A hand shot out of nowhere clasping Naruto's mouth shut.

Sasuke's jaw dropped as Jiraiya appeared "Be careful about whom you speak my apprentice. For they have ears everywhere. What were you trading with the young Uchiha?"

"The **Kage Bunshin **for access to his clans copied **Suiton and Futon **Jutsu seen Lana-Chan isn't helping me with giving me suiton and futon jutsu of her own and since I'm not skilled at developing my own jutsu and in shinobi tradition a jutsu for a jutsu seems equal trade especially since the..." Naruto began with a clip to his head from Lana's hand which appeared on the hilt of the sharkskin blade.

Lana had over the course of the battle absorbed a substantial amount of chakra, coupled with the yokai she stripped off the kyubi and off her wielder she could now manifest solid corpreal limbs on a whim. In her opinion in about a year she'd be able to have her own body and within another she'd be able to support a physical and corpreal form capable of fighting with nin, tai, ken and fuinjutsu indefinitely.

"Because you idiot you do not have the...Wait a second...You have the control for eight more jutsu that I possess but the Uchiha does have some descent ones that I do not know."

Ginny cackled at her old friend "Seems we've finally found your weakness...control."

Lana shook her head "Ginny and yours is still your temper much like your brothers."

Ginny could only shake her head "Sasuke remember what I've been teaching you about wanting more power!"

Sasuke gulped as he felt the gaze of the Sannin and his other team mate intensify and he quickly decided to come clean "Before I got Shibuki, I was concerned that I was to be the best and uphold the Uchiha name. I still do but I was ready to forsake it all in the name for power."

Jiraiya nodded "But you changed your mind which is a good thing indeed. My grandfather put on a plaque on the house I lived in as a kid and it said 'Alone you are strong. Together you are powerful.' I taught that phrase to my students; your father among them Uchiha Sasuke. Anyway I came to inform you that I'm taking Naruto with me for a three week trip and advised Kakashi to do the same with you."

Naruto quickly grabbed his kit and the Toad affiliated shinobi departed Konoha with their destination being somewhere to the North. "Naruto, I am now taking you on as my apprentice. You're going to specialise in Toad jutsu, taijutsu and Fuuinjutsu. I also found several techniques that your father left me to teach you. The first one being the **rasengan. **Now pop the water balloon with your chakra."

Sasuke hit the ground with his knees as he felt his chakra supplies rapidly dwindle. "I see you've discovered the drawback of the **kage bunshin.**" A voice from above them said as Kakashi flanked by two ANBU, one of whom was wielding the Kiba Fang blades appeared in the clearing.

"Yugao-san...Sensei whose your friend?"

The man with the bird masked unsheathed his ninjato and charged forwards only to find his sword being parried by a chokuto and a unique looking weapon with explosive tags near his face. "Try it and see how you like my **blast blade** jutsu." Sasuke growled as Kozuki manuvered herself around the chokuto the Uchiha had sent to her.

"Tenzo!" Snapped Yugao unsheathing one of her blades and smoothly intercepted her comrade.

"But your..."

"My cover was blown by the swords. You were there Tenzo when I gained the Kiba. The Sandaime has given myself and Kakashi orders to recruit the Konoha Swordsmen of Sentient Blades into a squad of shinobi comparable to the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist."

Sasuke stared "You mean I'm going into the ANBU? I'm not going without Hanori Kozuki."

Yugao grinned "Stubborn as a true member of Team Seven. I was in Team Eight under Uzumaki Kushina. I know what Kakashi can do. As for joining the ANBU thats yes and no. Yes because you're recieving ANBU training but no because you're not donning a mask...Think of it as becoming initiates besides we aren't allowed to take genin something about massacres and PTSD kids. I didn't get the memo as it was promptly lost in the paperwork."

Sasuke smirked at that "Can't you torch the paperwork?"

"No...There's paperwork and PAPERWORK. Unfortunately ANBU only has PAPERWORK meaning if sabotaged heads WILL roll and in some circumstances literally. Alas Piranha I knew him well dumb bastard dropped his report in a 'burn immediately pile' completely by accident but since that paperwork was then sent to administration and they saw his unsigned paperwork..."

Kozuki turned slightly green "Unfortunate."

Meanwhile as this was occuring; Naruto snarled in frustration as he struggled to pop the water balloon, this was harder than he looked! "Which way are you spinning your chakra?"

Naruto spun around to see Jiraiya joining him and squatting next to him "I don't know. I didn't know Chakra had a rotation because I was..."

"...Kicked out of the class. I don't suppose they informed you about personalities and attributes when it comes to elemental jutsu either. Okay which hand do you right with?"

"Right hand Kyofu-sensei why?"

Jiraiya snorted "Right handers tend to find this more difficult. For a right hander you need to send the chakra flow to the left it actually gives grester control over the chakra, not normally taught these days but since I'm your teacher..."

"What you say goes. Which is stronger? This technique or Sasuke's electric jab."

"The Chidori you mean? Rasengan all the way. The Chidori is the pinnacle of elemental manipulation but the Rasengan is the pinnacle of Shape Transformation. A technique isn't good if it doesn't have a shape to it unlike most jutsu the Rasengan once past a certain point becomes self sustaining."

With that information Naruto began to reverse his chakra flow and soon enough the water balloon popped.

Back in Konoha; Hinata, Sasuke, Kakashi, Yugao, Kiba, Akamaru, Hayama Shirakumo and Tekuno Kanden arrived at an old Training Field which Kakashi remembered fondly as ANBU Training Ground Alpha 2.

"Welcome to Alpha 2 Training Ground. For the next two to three months until either Jiraiya-Sama returns or a new Hokage is installed we are to train and perfect our Kenjutsu skills. The Sandaime had drawn up this programme the moment Uzumaki Naruto revealed his possession of Samehada."

One of the jonin stared "That THING has SAMEHADA!" He found himself wrapped up in a wrap of exploding tags and staring at a sharingan.

"That 'THING' as you called it is the closest thing to a brother. He saved my life and he helped discover all the Blades of Kiri...I apologise Shibuki-Sensei but you were found originally on Kiri's lands and by the laws according to the Daimyo you orignally belong to them." Sasuke explained.

"Why are you talking to the blade?"

Suddenly one of the Kiba blades detached itself from Yugao's back and its original form appeared "Because despite being used in war the eight of us are actually still alive. The Kiba Blades are twins. So its eight of seven you work it out."

"What do you actually give your wielders?"

"Conversation, some skills and in our imouto's case a kekkei genkai. Yes Uchiha Sasuke you have now in accordance to our wielders RP colleague by the name of Panda are 'Epically Bent'. The reason is you've got your Evil Pink Mirror Eyes and the Explosion Release."

Sasuke concentrated on his temper and he felt the vile marks seduction recede. He had heard the nicknames of the Sharingan and upon looking at it in the mirror did agree "I can see where everyone's coming from. Pun intended."

The group had to grin at the Uchiha "So they DO have a sense of humour."

"It's a bit transparent like glass."

"What completely see through and cutting edge?"

Everyone stared at Hinata who flushed pink "I didn't realise Hinata could make a joke."

"YATTA! SENSEI! Stage one is complete." Exclaimed Naruto as the last water balloons shredded, the moment he could pop the balloons with one hand, Jiraiya had immediately set him on doing it with the other 'Only a bad ninja relies on one hand to much' was his godfather's response.

Naruto was proud with himself as he should be. He was able to replicate the primary stage of the rasengan in both hands. Soon he would move onto the second stage and then hopefully use the technique either left or right handed or even dually.

"Check us into the hotel here Naruto...I'll be back."

Fifteen minutes later Naruto was relaxing on the rather comfy bed when he heard a knocking on the door. Hiding a kunai in his sleeve he padded to the door "Ahh Naruto-kun, you're a hard child to track down. Would you please come with us." Said the man. Naruto looked at him and caught the kunai and Lana materialised.

The mans eyes were red. Sharingan Red! "Uchiha..." Gasped Naruto.

"...Itachi!"


	25. Chapter 25

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"**_Bijuu"_**

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XXVI**

**Akatsuki! Bollocks**

Naruto could only stare "Uchiha Itachi? Who's the other guy?"

Itachi's mouth twitched "Hoshigaki Kisame the Tailess Tailed Beast and the previous owner of your sword...He really wants its back by the way."

Lana gulped, she remembered her previous owner and she erupted from the sword rapidly forming back into her physical form "Naruto! RUN!" Snapped Lana clenching and rapidly reopening her fist causing a fireball to erupt from it.

Then quicker than lightning she hurled the now Eagle construct of fire at the two missing-nin. Itachi eyes widened at the sealless jutsu that didn't seem much of a jutsu and dived out the way.

Kisame was quick, Itachi was quicker and Lana throwing the fireball was even quicker still. Does the math really matter when it is stated that Kisame had NO chance of avoiding the Moe Washi no Jutsu (Burning Eagle) when it slammed squarely into his chest.

Kisame visibly grimaced as he spat water water onto the wound, he still retained some perks of being a weilder of the Samehada. His were the ability to absorb chakra from all attacks coming at him and reducing them down a band or two. (A B-rank jutsu=C-rank/ C-rank= No effect).

Naruto jumped out the window, he landed awkwardly and he broke into a run back up the wall. He jumped the last four feet and landed cleanly on the flat rooftop and he began to run. He prayed that no-one had caught onto his ploy.

He neared the edge of the roof when a Murder of Crows and a pillar of water erupted in front of him. "Will you please stop running and come quietly." Asked Itachi calmly.

Naruto backed away as the ground in front of him exploded as Jiraiya landed on it with the force of an Uzumaki class small bomb tag. Seals and Uzumaki seals do the same job but the Uzumaki force more out of their tags than is thought to be possible. (So a small bomb tag for an Uzumaki is a Medium class standard sealing tag).

Jiraiya launched himself forward with speed that belied his build, height and age. He stepped in low and launched out with a kick to take out the shins of his opponent, followed up with a front round house kick designed to either crack a skull or ribs depending on if the front kick connected.

Itachi rolled out of the way and dived off the roof top to gain some distance from the Toad Sage. Kisame dodged the first kick, blocked the second and his eyes widened as he was shoved backwards, his feet ripping up the tiles of the rooftop they were fighting on. "Black Cloaks, Red Clouds on them. You're both Akatsuki."

Itachi's eyes widened at his master's statement. Uchiha Itachi was no fool, the Sandaime had told him he'd be joining the Akatsuki, he thought he would have been sending reports via Crow but never had he considered Jiraiya.

Itachi's eye morphed into a different sharingan pattern **"AMATERASU!" **Jiraiya's eyes widened. He had never heard of such a fire jutsu that shot black flames out of his eyes.

Jiraiya formed a shadow clone and two chains of seals blurred **"KUCHIYOSEL GAMAGUCHI SHIBARI!"**

"**FUUINJUTSU: HOIN!" **The roof suddenly vanished and everyone was engulfed in a massive flesh.

"Naruto don't move. We're in the digestive tract of the Great Stone Toad. It is going to devour you both Hoshigaki Kisame and Uchiha Itachi."

Kisame looked slightly shocked "Itachi! Remember what Leader-Sama said about over usage of your Mangekyo." Itachi nodded and his eye began to bleed again as he launched another black jet of fire out of his eyes.

The second chain of seals were for a Fuuinjutsu of a Fire absorption seal. The result was immediate one jet of flame was absorbed into the scroll and the other cut through the digestive muscles of the Stone Toad.

The tract dissapeared to reveal the corridor. Apparently when the digestive tract appeared it had destroyed part of the roof. As the Akatsuki members hurtled down the corridor Sasuke appeared Splash low at his side.

"ITACHI! I CAME HERE TO KILL YOU!" Screamed Sasuke catching the blue skinned Akatsuki off guard.

"I thought you killed your entire clan?" Kisame asked conversationally, Itachi shrugged.

"He's my brother. This won't take long at all." And true to Itachi's words it didn't take long at all. Sasuke swung his sword and detonated the unravelling exploding tags, which Itachi deflected and avoided with the grace of a Panther, Sasuke followed up with a powerful chidori which was driven into a wall.

"Not enough hate, Ototuo. **Tsukuyomi!"**

Sasuke collapsed as the legendary genjutsu technique rushed over him and he was trapped in his eight year old body, watching as Itachi slaughtered his clan again.

Kisame and Itachi hurtled down the corridor as Lana scrambled up the side of the building. She had hidden herself three apartments basement away from the fight. Naruto would be able to survive, he had a Sannin, looking out for him.

She scrambled onto the destroyed upper level of the apartment. Amazingly none of the roof over the top corridor remained, whilst great gauges of floor had been created.

She couldn't help but grin as a massive green blur slammed into Jiraiya, sending him cleanly into a wall. **"DYNAMIC ENTRY! **MY MOST SINCERE APOLOGIES JIRAIYA-SAMA!" Boomed Gai as he pulled the Sannin from the Sannin sized crater.

"Why? Just why?" Rumbled Jiraiya massaging his gut. He would never admit it but Gai kicked harder than the man's father Dai.

Gai shook his head "A chunin informed us of Uchiha Itachi in the village. Konoha fought him off and his partner. However, young Uchiha Sasuke overheard and charged off after him and since I'm one of the fastest jonin, I was told to bring him back."

Jiraiya nodded, Naruto at this point had picked up Sasuke and propped him against the wall. Lana then injected her chakra into the Uchiha mangling the genjutsu, wrenching the Uchiha back into the real world. "What were you thinking Sasuke?"

"I was coming to warn you!" Snapped Sasuke as he extracted himself from Naruto and grabbed his sword only for Ginny Weasley to scramble out.

"What? You thought Lana was the only one who could materialise out of a sword? Wrong. We all can, except Lana can do it more often and for longer periods of time. Sasuke-chan, we'll be chatting about this when we get back to Konoha.

Sasuke nodded, found himself hoisted onto Gai's back along with Shibuki and the Green Beast took off. "Moving on Sensei?"

Jiraiya nodded "Time to teach you another trick of mine."


	26. Chapter 26

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"_**Bijuu"**_

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XXVII**

**More Tricks**

Naruto and Jiraiya couldn't get out of town fast enough, and for no reason whatsoever was the reason for them leaving so fast, any fault for Jiraiya and the towns brilliant bath houses. Neither was it because of Naruto's extraordinary ability to bankrupt gambling dens to the point of having the crap kicked out of him by the bouncers of the neighbourhood friendly yakuza. The final reason they were not skipping town was because of the hard to miss destruction of the hotel caused by two said shinobi and two shinobi gang members. It was because of all three reasons.

Jiraiya had swiftly told Naruto to make himself scarce, Naruto had done so, with a henge into what he would like to look like when he was older that coincidentally did not look like his father had entered a gambling den. What had possessed him to go into such an estabilshment? Genuine childish curiosity along with the fact that Konoha established a 'Old enough to kill. Old enough to gamble.' Policy. It was also done in secret to prevent Jiriaya taking his money again.

The two met up again a few hours later and they began walking. Naruto had sealed his winnings inside some tags as they headed towards their destination. Jiraiya turned to his new student "What do you know about converter seals?"

Naruto looked at the man "What are they?"

Jiraiya snorted "Awesome if you know how to use them and a pain to fight against. Basically they take the incoming chakra attack and convert it into something you can deal with...hypothetically."

Naruto nodded "So if a **Doton **jutsu was coming at a **Katon **user and the **Katon **user uses this tag. He could hypothetically turn it into a **Futon **jutsu and because wind is weak to fire..." Jiraiya nodded.

"So there is a brain inside you...You're more of a practical and example learner, like me...Okay here's what I would like you to do." With that Jiraiya and Naruto got to work on the seals. At the moment, Naruto was not allowed to develop his own seals until Jiraiya told him so and from that point on Naruto was the man's apprentice.

Under Jiraiya's tutelage Naruto honestly thrived, with the help of his clones, Naruto had refined his chakra control even more and had his taijutsu style sorted out. He had changed from a brawler to a mixture of what Lana had called Savate, Sikaran, Vovinam, Kickboxing- Lana's former countries version of Savate and Capoeira. Naruto had understood that due to his nature of being a swordsman meant he would need to utilise some different fighting styles for his legs and feet and hence those styles above. He had now begun to be taught the Toad Style which utilised his legs and knees to kick and his hands and arms to block with an occasional elbow strike to throw his opponents off balance.

Soon enough they had arrived at Tanzanaku Gai, the gambing city of Hi no Kuni. Naruto gulped, it was sprawling with Samurai. Samurai could possibily beat and kill a shinobi nine times out of ten. But it wasn't just the samurai that unnerved him. The city was filled with shinobi washouts, cut-throats, racketeers and the likes; some had shinobi training and some did not and it were these street rats much like himself that scared him.

The duo entered the city, Naruto made sure to hide the majority of his weapons except Samehada which recieved some odd looks from the bored stiff gate guards but they shrugged and let the pair in. Naruto split from Jiraiya and headed towards a local gambling den. 'When in doubt...Gamble. Money and Sake talks.'

Naruto entered the first establishment and quickly got himself dealt into a game. Samehada rested casually hilt first against the table "What's with the sword?"

"Protection on the road. I'm looking for someone." Naruto replied casually raising the ante.

The dealer smirked "Who?"

"Tsunade."

The game stopped and Naruto smirked as his fuuinjutsu activated, he noticed that the highest playing hand in the game was going to two pairs of fours and threes. He looked at his hand and it was two aces, an eight, seven and a six. He placed down two cards "Two please."

Naruto could have have ripped his face off with the grin, He had two aces, two eights and a six. Within half an hour he was up thirty three thousand ryo and when he decided to leave with information he had wrangled out of his opponents when it happened.

He had just met up with Jiraiya when the first of the muggers struck. It was a wild uncoordinated attack. Naruto spun into it, the blow landed squarely on Naruto's chest but Naruto was already riding the punch which allowed him to close the distance with the thug, he grabbed the thug by the collarbone and chucked himself forcefully into the technique.

Jiraiya winced as he heard the unforgettable sound of bone and cartilage breaking. "Why?"

"Your sword. My boss wants it. What she wants, she gets."

Naruto smirked "Well she's gonna have to do better." With that he kicked the thug cleanly in the head. Naruto snorted and headed off into the streets trying to find his sensei.

To find a man at 6'2 in a city where the main height was 6'0 wasn't that hard or shouldn't be...theoretically. But when said sensei had an appetite the size of a Akimichi at Maximum Height should have made it easier, but Jiraiya had learnt his tricks of the trade on this particular city.

Naruto found him soon enough talking to two women, one he remembered from Lana's point of view as Tsunade. The blonde woman and pulverised her owner's body at the time with three finger strikes. One took off his arm, the next the kidney and the third well he needed sticking together again. As for the other one Naruto shrugged and made his way over "Sensei, why didn't you tell me."

Jiraiya looked up and grinned "My wayward apprentice...Come, take a seat."

Naruto slid smoothly into a seat next to Jiraiya, it wasn't quick enough to show he was scared, it was more of a subtle intimidation technique, allowing the wrappings of Samehada to loosen. Both women's eyes widened "You've got Samehada! You killed the previous owner!"

Naruto chuckled "No...The thing is all of the Swords of the Mist are slightly sentient. Samehada happened to strongly dislike Hoshigaki Kisame and killed him...Yet he appeared again."

Jiraiya smirked "Nope. That's Hoshigaki Tora. Kisame's identical twin, Tora probably wants the blade as he sees it as a birthright."

Naruto nodded "Tsunade-Sama has Jiraiya told you why we have tracked you down?" A shake of the older mans head told him everything. Tsunade's warm chocolate brown eyes hardened.

"What haven't you been telling me Jiraiya? Whose the kid?"

Naruto gulped "Uzumaki Naruto, his apprentice and apprentice to the Toads if they're willing. The shinobi council want you to become the Godaime Hokage." That simple sentence caused an uneasy quiet around the four shinobi.

(A/N: I'M BAACK! FEW MORE DAYS THEN ALL MY FICS SHOULD UPDATED SOMEWHAT REGULARLY)


	27. Chapter 27

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"_**Bijuu"**_

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter XXVIII**

**Sannin Three Way Beat Down**

Naruto delivered a blistering roundhouse kick, thrust kick and propeller kick all four connecting solidly with Kabuto's body. Naruto hastily hurled himself to one side as Jiraiya sent Orochimaru right into his flight path with a kick that Lana quickly explained to him had been filled with **Gamasenjutsu. **Or Toad Natural Chakra, Nature chakra was nature chakra it was the same no matter the form but how it was taught to shinobi differed. Those who learnt it through a summoning contract became the animal sage and learnt the animal's natural taijutsu and enfused their techniques and made them that much stronger.

Naruto drew Samehada who spat out sixteen kunai **"Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Murmured Naruto as the sixteen kunai multiplied into a hundreds of kunai, Kabuto shrugged "Impressive technique but poorly used."

Naruto smirked like a fox **"Kunai Kage Bunshin Taijuu Kunai Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **Everyone temporarily stopped, Naruto was partially aware he had done something and his jaw dropped as the kunai he had replicated, then replicated themselves again and again causing a tidal wave of kunai to cascade down onto Kabuto. The bespectacled teen was good at dodging, he had learnt Tsunade's code of combat medical nins and committed it to heart but even he was having trouble in avoiding the kunai and now shuriken that were flying at him at tremendous speeds.

(Sannin)

Orochimaru arched his spine backwards as Tsunade's kick just sailed above his head. He dissolved into a faint orchestra as Jiriaya dropped his foot down upon the floor making yet another crater.

"**Water release: Severing Wave!" **Hissed Orochimaru spitting out a focused bolt of water.

"**SENPO:Earth style: Water Absorption Wall!" **Rumbled Jiraiya slamming his hands into the earth and a section of the earth glowed briefly before erupting upwards and cleanly absorpbed the oncoming jet of water.

Tsunade smirked and dashed around Jiraiya's wall, the Toad Sage smirked and weaving two seals and a multitude of earth barriers erupted from the ground unstabling her Snake like former comrade. Orochimaru cursed his opponents yes he learnt some new tricks after being exhiled from Konoha and had somehow forgotten what it meant to work in a team.

Jiraiya wasn't showing it but the drug, Tsunade had used on him was particularly strong had forced him to try and summon Fukaksaku and Shima three times but had failed. He had then resorted to using his imperfect toad transformation to burn off the drugs effects.

"Time to die my old friends." Hissed Orochimaru as he pulsed his chakra and Kabuto appeared next to him. "Do it Kabuto." Hissed Orochimaru.

(Naruto)

Naruto snarled as Kabuto vanished in a **shunshin**. Naruto drew a kunai and threw it straight at Jiraiya surprising everyone, Jiraiya grinned as Naruto effortlessly **Kawamaried **himself with said kunai "Kabuto, why are you running? We were having fun. Although having fun is a pureley subjective term. Having troubles sensei?"

Jiraiya grunted "No I have this under control."

"Enough of this **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Snarled Orochimaru, Kabuto nicked the summoning tatoo on Orochimaru's wrist and slammed the Snake Sannin's hand into the ground and it erupted into a massive plume of smoke.

Tsunade's eyes flashed and she to placed her hand on the ground and it erupted into smoke. **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu."**

Jiraiya looked at Naruto and formed his own seals **"Kuchiyose no Jutsu" **Naruto groaned "You're not going to summon anybig artillery trust me sensei."

"I'll be fine." The smoke cleared as a massive snake that Naruto instinctively knew as Manda appeared as did a massive slug. As for the toad it was small and pale yellow.

"Hi I'm Gamatatsu." Naruto turned to Jiraiya "Told you **KUCHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" **Naruto slammed his hand into the ground and smoke billowed out of the ground and Lana jumped out of Samehada.

Lana smirked "I'll handle the apprentice of Orochimaru." The blue sword came free and Lana launched herself to the top Manda. The snake summoner's eyes widened as the famed Samehada came flying towards them. The smoke had dissipated revealing two toads, one turned out to be Gamakichi and the was Gamabunta.

"Manda, Kasuyu...Been a long time." Rumbled Gamabunta before addressing his summoners "Which one of you two summoned me?"

"I did 'Bunta, since Jiraiya went and got himself drugged and will not allow me to help him. He then summoned Gamatatsu..." Naruto had to pulse chakra to prevent himself from getting thrown off the toad's head.

"Kid, I'll help Jiraiya deal with Manda. We're not going to help if you're up here. You'll only get in the way." Naruto nodded and front flipped off Gamabunta.

(Lana)

Lana smirked **"REDUCTO! WATER STYLE: DETONATING SHARK BOMB!" **The crimson explosive bolt and massive water construct in the size of a Great White erupted from Samehada's mouth. Kabuto growled as the reducto slammed into his arm almost rendering it from his body and screamed in pain as the shark slammed into him like hitting concrete and subsequently exploded with even more force.

Naruto landed next to his sword and held his hand out "Remember the bet. If I can demonstrate to you one unique A-Rank Jutsu, you'll become Hokage and I get the necklace." This bet was made when Naruto had headed back to the hotel where he was staying and Jiraiya had made the bet saying 'Give Naruto a week and he'll have created or learnt a brand new A-Level Jutsu and in return you become Hokage'. Tsunade had taken the bet 'I'll even chuck in my grandfather's necklace'.

Naruto flung his hand left hand out, palm flat and arm locked. As he began to rotatate chakra from the centre of his hand and fingertips. Small vapours of chakra appeared along with a dot of chakra, the dot began to spin as did the tendrils. Suddenly the star of chakra collapsed into a disc and began to screech as Naruto began to cycle **wind chakra **through the construct.

"**DESTRUCTION DISK!" **Shouted Naruto propelling the disk out of his hand like one would dispel a genjutsu. Kabuto had no time to think as the disk slammed into his stomach and it began to rotate shrieking as it cut threw flesh, blood, bone, sinew, tendons and ligaments before throwing Kabuto metres away. Shizune darted forwards and vomited a thick rolling cloud of poison.

"KAMI! Watch it!" Shouted Naruto as spun around Shizune, whilst admittedly getting a good look at her ass. _"What an ass it is indeed." _He thought to himself. "Sorry Naruto-kun."

Naruto nodded "S'okay, just my team mate has less obligation to tell me to get out the way before she vomits her toxin of choice." Shizune's eyes widened at the revelation.

"You have a poisoner?"

Naruto nodded "Yup. Lana shall we finish this one...How the hell is he not dead?" Kabuto had during this dialogue managed to stand on his feet and his wounds were rapidly healing "Interesting technique Naruto. Maybe my info cards were wrong about you...Maybe you aren't totally useless." Naruto thrust his palms out again and this time two disks appeared **"NI DESTRUCTION DISKS!" **

Orochimaru broke the deadlock between him, Tsunade and Jiraiya, vanished in a **shunshin "Kuchiyose: Rashomon!" **A massive gate with an oni's face erupted from the ground effortlessly shrugging off the twin attacks but not before leaving a faint scratches on the gate.

Naruto sank to his knees his reserves slightly depleted utilising the summoning justu and calling forth two toads, three destructive disks and multiple shadow clone techniques required for him to take a breather.

"I'm alright. I'm alright. Just all my techniques I have none are C or B-Ranks. Majority are A-rank bar three which are forbidden. Two copied and one was admitted...Can we get a nap before heading back?" Jiraiya let out a laugh, pulled Naruto to his feet.

"No can do. We have our Hokage now lets get back home."

(Short, I know. Messy, I know. Another one that needs to be out)


	28. Chapter 28

**Uzumaki Naruto and the Seven Sorcery Swords**

**By: Darksider82**

**Beta: Winged Seer Wolf**

**I own nothing of the franchises only the idea**

"Chatting"

"**Jutsu and spells"**

"_**Bijuu"**_

"_Thoughts"_

**Chapter IXXX**

**Promotions and the Parting of Ways**

Hyuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke, Higurashi's Tenten and Kozuki, Nara Shikamaru and Hatake Kakashi assembled in Tsunade's office along with the other Jonin Sensei's. The atmosphere in the room was tense all the chakra was being restrained bar the minimum. Even the ANBU were tense. Nerves were running high and the sword wielding genin especially were anxious it was Hinata who realised what this was "Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten keep calm and Nauto keep your hand from Samehada this is a test."

It worked. This was a multipurpose test. For Naruto and Sasuke it was see if they could restrain themselves from demanding missions and whatever they wanted and for the Higurashi cousins to test their mettle to find out if they had failed and as for Shikamaru he found it to troublesome to care. "You may be wondering why I have summoned you here?" Tsunade asked them getting nods from everyone.

"Nara Shikamaru the judges saw in you the credentials and potential and are thus promoted to Chunin. Report in five days for your first assignment." Shikamaru nodded and left the room moulding a rat handseals and seemingly melted into the shadows.

Tsunade then turned to the remaining genin "Team Seven due to interference in the Chunin exams with the exception of Higurashi Kozuki who displayed tremendous skill and the qualities of a chunin. You two performed admirably in the invasion, saving civilians and according to my Sensei's advisors, you Uchiha Sasuke took out Sabaku no Gaara on your own."

Sasuke snorted "No Hokage-Sama. I took out Gaara's sister and with the help of the Toads that Naruto summoned I took out Gaara's big sand thing shape and Naruto took out Gaara with a headbutt and mangled his ribs yet DIDN'T SAY A THING!"

Naruto shrugged "I walked it off." He stared at his fellow comrades "What? I've always healed quickly. Sandaime said it was to do with my mothers family and an S-ranked secret which only Team Seven know." Tsunade looked at them and she nodded to the sensei's "They need to know."

Naruto groaned but didn't protest and Tsunade began "When my Grandfather the Shodaime Hokage created the village he distributed nine bijuu, he gave one to Suna, two to all the other five then six nations with one to Kusa and he kept the Kyubi here. My grandmother held the Kyubi all her life from when she was about thirty it was then transferred to Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto grinned "My kaa-san had it ripped out of me at birth. My father whose identity I don't know..." A blatant lie but everyone understood why, well that was everyone in the know. "...Anyway the Yondaime sacrificed his life to put the Kyubi into me as I'm the last Uzumaki at least according to Jiji, Jiraiya and Tsunade." The genin who weren't in the know were fighting back to hold back tears when a crack was heard in the room.

Tsunade had cracked the solid oak table with a slap of her wrist "All right all of you. I have assembled you because you have all experience with swords and some of you have the Seven Swords of the Mist. As far as I'm concerned you're all half trained brats. So as a result I have decided that you're all going to be spending the next five years in The Camp. Those five years you'll train with your swords and develop your specialites with other shinobi. Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto you have already been given trainers either by oaths or orders."

As she was on the verge of dismissing the group, the doors slammed open and the Civilian Council strode in bold as brass "I hope you haven't made any decisions without our imput!" Naruto's eyes hardened as did Sasuke's. Hard blue eyes and sharingan red glowered at the Civilians and the Advisors who were at the back "I did. I considered your reports and made my decision..." She turned to the shinobi "Dismissed you start your training in three days."

"To the store! and to the onsen! where Teams seven to ten begin their celebratatory traditions of getting absolutely hammered in the onsen and onto the bar!" Declared Jiraiya. Team Seven Looked at Kakashi who nodded "It is true."

Fifteen minutes later the assembled genin teams, chunin and sensei's were relaxing in the onsen in one of the few times that the onsen were not split into male and female sections. Naruto's eyes had closed as he meditated and let the warm water and sake relax him "Naruto...You awake? He can't hold his sake!" He heard and he stretched like a cat causing the trapped fluid and gas in his joints to move and as a result crack.

"Meditating actually Kibble. Should try it sometime, may make you a better shinobi...Yes I totally said that. Some reason I made Chunin and you didn't. Doesn't help that I wouldn't have been promoted despite winning the exams and that is a Team Seven and S-rank secret. In other words Kiba, more than your current paygrade which you still pay to the village."

Kiba growled at Naruto but did nothing else, Naruto turned to Shino "How are you? I thought out of your entire squad and I mean no offence to Hinata in anyway but I thought you were going to be the first to make it. As for Team Ten that was a given. Not sure about Team Nine and as for Team Seven well Kozuki, Sasuke then me." The rest of the days of recuperation passed blissfully...or rather blissfully if your names weren't Naruto, Jiriaya and Sasuke.

The first two had taken a trip to the Ruins of Uzu and had come back with tonnes of scrolls of fuuinjutsu. Including an utter 'Body Purge' ritual. In essence it purged the body of all malignant chakra and in this case soul shards as well. When Lana had been informed, Naruto had never seen her quite so frankly terrifying.

"That bloody, meddling, double crossing, goat fucking, three face scumbag who enjoys sodmy of male children and fully grown men. I watched as his most 'trusted' spy killed the bastard before throwing him off the central most fucking tower which must have been at least twelve stories high and he hit the fucking the stone ground. I was guaranteed that that the fucker was dead and NOW HE'S BACK! If that means that tosser is dead then the guy I killed a while back by the name of Tom Riddle is still alive." Lana snarled to herself as she passed Naruto his sword as they headed into the dojo.

Sasuke was going through a set of meditative exercises to keep his chakra reserves under control. He was being monitored by Jiraiya whose eyes widened Sasuke's eyelids took on a slight purple tinge "Senjutsu! Orochimaru you're an absolute genius but a sick and demented one."

"What's going on?" Asked Sasuke as he rose to his feet. His chakra felt purer and more potent. His chokuto cut through the air stopping above Hinata who had just performed a new leg cutting jutsu.

The aim of the exercise was to allow the sword wielders or specifically the males in the group to protect their faster female colleagues as they rushed out to perform their jutsu and rejoined the group.

They had been practising from sunup to sundown and their cohesiveness tightened. Some of the funnier moments of training was the fact that those who had a sentient blade had to wield a standard blade. They had been practising when Jiraiya and Kakashi joined them "Sasuke, Naruto. Time for your training to begin."

(Complete. I know it's been sketchy but stay tuned for UNSSS: S)


End file.
